Neon Genesis Z
by KiWillis
Summary: NGExDBZ Crossover Story. Teen Trunks heading back through time after the cell games gets a bit sidetracked. NGE Story line prethird impact. OOC, There will be action,adventure and romance. Please Review! I don't own anything NGE or DBZ...
1. Disclaimer

Fanfiction Disclaimer

For

Neon Genesis Z

To the Readers,

I don't own any of the characters from Dragonball Z or Neon Genesis Evangelion. Those rights are reserved by the respected parties of Fun Animation (Dragonball Z) and Gainax (Evangelion). Any other characters created outside the original storylines are created by the author for the sole intent to add to the fanfiction Neon Genesis Z.

The fanfiction you will be reading contains Spoilers meaning there are some scenes and scripts used from both Anime's. If you have not seen either anime tv show or movies well you are S.O.L ..Oh by the way if you are wondering why I'm creating a Disclaimer page it is because I don't feel like putting the disclaimer on every single chapter. :)

Thank you for reading please review!

KiWillis


	2. Arrival

(AN: My first fanfiction and it is a crossover, I will add romance in later chapters. Please review! Yes the characters will be OOC)

Neon Genesis Z

Genesis: I

Arrival

Just seemed like another morning at the Katsuragi Apartment. Misato up dressed half naked drinking a Yesbiu Beer. Shinji sitting across from her dressed for school drinking coffee and eating toast. Asuka doing the usual 'I'm a goddess' routine.

"Can't wait till the end of the day, because tomorrow spring break starts, and I can try out my new bathing suit that I bought with Kaji!!!" Asuka said.

"That's nice Asuka." Shinji said.

Asuka replied "What do you mean baka, you are such a hentai, and you must daydream about me in it." Asuka replied

"No it is nothing like that!" Shinji said.

The two fought back and fourth through breakfast.

"You two better hurry up and get going to school." Misato said.

The two left out the door.

The walk to school was quiet for the two pilots; they hardly spoke two words the whole time. It has been 4 months since Asuka came from Germany with Unit 02 and they both fought the sea angel and the angel that split into 2 parts and the volcano angel also the spider like angel when the power of Toyko-3 was cut. _'I wonder when the next one will attack.'_ Shinji asked himself. When they got to class it was the same thing. Touji and Kensuke where busting Shinji's chops about him doing Asuka. Hikari and Asuka were talking and Rei looking out the window. The Sensei walked into the room and began class.

"Since today is the last day until spring break, I will not talk today, but I'll let you do some reading quietly." Sensei said.

The class obeyed.

_Meanwhile on another time and place- _

Some young man was saying good-bye to some friends. He was sad that he was going, but he knew he didn't belong here; he must get back to his right time line. The threat of his future is no more since the Cell, and the Androids have been destroyed.

"Take it easy Trunks and thanks for your help, you will be missed." Gohan said.

"Sure no problem, I'm glad that I met you guys and for teaching me a lot." Trunks replied.

Getting back in the time machine that Bulma built in the future, he turned around and saw Vegeta walking up. _'Father'_ Trunks thought. Vegeta didn't know why he came to see Trunks leave, he just felt like he needed to. Trunks was about to close the hatch.

"Trunks." Vegeta said.

"Yes, father." Replied Trunks.

"Keep up the hard work, and take care of your mother." Vegeta said.

"I will father, thank you for all you have shown and thought me I will never forget you." Trunks said.

Vegeta nodded and walked back to the Capsule Corp building where he was staying. Trunks closed the hatch and started the machine, everyone was waving goodbye.

"Bye Trunks, never forget us." Bulma said.

Trunks waved back with a flash he disappeared.

_Back in Tokyo-3- _

It was lunchtime at Shinji's school, and Touji and Kensuke and Shinji were eating their lunch and talking.

"Man, just a few more hours and then, freedom." Touji said.

"Yes, freedom for two weeks sleeping late and doing nothing, what have you guys got planned?" Kensuke asked.

"Nothing man, just going to be chillin', how about you hero?" Touji asked

"Oh I, nothing really just going to be running tests at Nerv and stuff, can't plan much since I'm on standby all the time." Shinji replied.

"That sucks." Touji said.

"Well there hasn't been an angel attack in two months maybe they will let you have a few days off." Kensuke said.

"Maybe." Shinji replied.

They finished there lunch, and went back to class. When they got to class, everyone was looking at the in school TV that the teacher put on.

"What's going on?" Touji asked.

"Shh, we are trying the listen." Hikari said.

They listen.

_"A UFO was spotted in Japan 5 minutes ago; sources say it crashed near Tokyo-3. Government officials are on location. We will have more for you later." _

The three look at each other.

"Could it be an angel?" Kensuke asked?

"Don't know, the alarms would have gone off I would think?" Shinji said.

The three sat in their chairs and began the afternoon lesson.

Meanwhile at NERV-

Two men were looking at photos of the crash site.

"I wonder where it came from, from our initial reports the craft seems to made by man, the cockpit made for one passenger." The older man said.

The other man, with his folded underneath his nose, to cover up his frown.

"Yes, it seems so, but there is no body." His eyes narrowed. "I want this person found."

The other gentleman picked up the phone and started dialing.

_Somewhere in the mountain woods near Tokyo-3- _

Someone was walking through the woods, unfamiliar woods thought the young man. He was dressed in black loose fitting pants, a black t-shirt, shoes, and a purple jacket with a Capsule Corps Logo on the left sleeve.

_"Where am I, somehow my time capsule malfunctioned and placed me somewhere else, I know I'm on earth."_ He said

He looked at his watch.

_"Damn it doesn't see grandpa's satellite, I don't know where my time machine is, I don't remember even leaving it, I remember waking up in a grass field."_ He said to himself.

He walked a little farther till he came to a cliff. He saw a giant city.

_ "A city? A human city, well I know now I'm on earth, maybe I'm in a future earth of my world. No it can't be I can't sense anyone's power level. I could be in a different version of earth, but there is no way I'm going to find out standing here." He said_.

_"I should walk; if I'm on a different version of earth I shouldn't use my powers unless I need them." _

With that said he jumped of the cliff and started towards the city.

_At the school- _

The young man got to the city, first place he came to was a school. The students were just getting out. He noticed a group of five kids: two girls and three boys, they were around his age, he figured anywhere from 14 to 16. They were dressed in school uniforms, except the one he was dressed in some type of sport jump suit outfit. 'Well I can try to ask them where I am' he thought to himself. He stepped with caution towards the group.

The group of five didn't pay any attention to the young man walking towards them.

"Well, school is out for spring break, what do we do now?" Touji asked.

"Lets do something today and tonight, I got nothing planned." Replied Kensuke.

"How about you Shinji, are you going to NERV today?" Kensuke asked.

"No, not today." Shinji replied.

"Then it is settle, we'll hang out." Touji said.

"How about us Suzahara." Hikari asked.

"Yea, you three stooges, some guys are just stupid, but you surpass them." Asuka added.

The three guys looked at each other. Then Touji spoke up.

"Ok, you guys can chill with us, we figure not to ask, because I might be too much man for you two to handle." Toji said.

A smirk came from the other two guys. That is when Asuka and Touji started their fight back and forth. The others just looked at them. Hikari looked over and notice a young man walking towards them.

"Hey guys stop for a minute do any of you know you that is?" Hikari said

She pointed towards him. The all said "No."

The young man saw that they notice him. He hoped that they wouldn't run away. He got about 5 feet from them and said

"Hello." He said in a pleasant tone.

The group looked at each other. Except the two girls, they were staring at the young man. They notice that he was built, his clean skin, nice butt. They both liked his lavender hair color, which was styled in a cool way. The guys notice this, Touji felt a little jealous, but he didn't know why. It wasn't like Hikari was his girlfriend. He stepped in front of the group.

"What's up, never seen you around before, you go to this school?" Touji asked.

The young man didn't know how to answer that, he figure he would go with the flow, he didn't want to tell his truth just yet. He replied.

"No, I just moved to this area, and I was just checking the school that I'm supposed to go, I figure I would walk and see how long I would take for me to get here, then I saw you guys and decided to be friendly." He replied.

He hoped that they would buy it.

"Oh." Touji said.

"Well, that is nice, what's your name, do you know what class you will be in?" Hikari asked she had a little pep to her talk.

It didn't make Touji happy. Asuka even had a nicer tone to her voice.

"Yea, what's your name?" Asuka asked.

The guys couldn't believe it; they never saw Asuka in that way unless Kaji was around. The young man blushed when the two girls spoke up.

"My name is Trunks, Trunks Briefs, I don't know what class I'll be in, and my schedule didn't come in yet." Trunks replied.

"That's a weird name." Kensuke said.

Touji had some doubts, he remembered the UFO crash, and this smelt fishy.

"That is a nice jacket where did you get it, what does Capsule Corp. stand for?" Touji said.

"That is the name of my grandfathers company, it went out of business a long time ago, this is just a jacket left over, I like the color that is why I wear it." Trunks said

"Oh." Touji replied

"Touji, Quit with the questions you act like he is an alien or something." Hikari said.

"But, how about the UFO crash, you don't know that for sure he could be alien." Touji replied backed with hint of caution.

He didn't know if he could win in a fight with this guy, he looked kinda buff.

_'He isn't going to steal my girl when he starts school'. Toji thought._

Trunks, was thinking about that UFO crash.

_'Do they think my time machine is a UFO, probably so that means people are going to be looking for me'._ Trunks thought.

Shinji was just standing there, he felt that this stranger was of good heart, but he wasn't about to trust him just yet. Kensuke made a mental note to hack into the school files later to see if this guy enrolled.

"Well Trunks, nice to meet you, I'm the class rep of class 2-A Hikari, this is Touji Suzahara, Kensuke Aida, Asuka Langley Souryu, and the shy guy over there is Shinji Ikari." Hikari announced.

"Nice to meet you all." Trunks replied.

"So what were you guys talking about before I walked up?" Trunks asked trying to get off the subject of him.

He felt good about this group maybe they can help him.

"Oh yea, back to the subject of what we are going to do today." Hikari said.

"Lets go to our place, and figure it out, maybe order out and rent some videos." Asuka said.

Touji looked at Asuka then to Trunks.

"Hey Trunks, you want to hang with us?" Touji asked.

Trunks seeing no other choice and he nodded and started walking with the group.

(So what ya think so far? I have 4 other chapters ready to post)


	3. Friends

(AN: Thank you all for the kind reviews, I'm hoping to lengthen this story out I have some good ideas, but need reviews I want to know if sharing my fanfic is worth the time to type it up . Enjoy this next chapter!)

Neon Genesis Z

Genesis: 2

Friends

They group reached there destination. The Katsuragi apartment. The group sat in the kitchen, arguing about what movies to rent. Trunks, was kinda like overwhelmed with this groups language used. The girls want chick-flicks and the guys (Touji and Kensuke) wanted to watch action movies.

"You guys always pick out the movies, give us a turn." Touji said.

"No way, who wants to see movies with a bunch of brutes fighting." Hikari said.

Touji turned to Shinji and Trunks, the two were just sitting there watching them.

"Well guys which movies do you guys want to see." Touji asked.

Shinji replied "Doesn't matter to me."

He notice Asuka giving him the 'Don't think about siding with them'. It really didn't matter to Shinji, he was a neutral person anyway. Touji looked at Trunks

"How about you Trunks, what is your type of movie?" asked Touji.

Trunks looked at him and said

"I think the guys should pick one and then the girls that would seem the fair way of doing it right?" Trunks replied.

It seems that Kensuke and Touji didn't have allies. They just looked at Trunks.

"Did I say something wrong?" Trunks asked.

"Duh, dude you were supposed to side with us these girls always get there way." Touji said.

Shinji liked Trunks idea.

"See, someone has a brain on their shoulders." Asuka commented.

They all went to the video store.

As they were walking to the video store Kensuke, was looking at Trunks the whole way there. It was like he had seen this boy before, but where he didn't know.

"Trunks, what do your parents do." Kensuke asked

Trunks thought about what he was going to say, he figures to say the truth.

"Well my mother is an inventor, scientist, and my father is a martial artist." Trunks answered. "Cool." Kensuke said.

"I bet you know a few moves yourself, probably some tuff guy." Touji spit out.

"Maybe he does Suzahara, you can't be the toughest guy in the school always." Hikari added.

Trunks just nodded and kept walking. He notice how beautiful the city was, it was really modern, but for some reason he felt some was wrong with it.

"You guys got a nice city here." Trunks said.

The group nodded in agreement.

They finally got to the video store it was a big place. It had everything and anything that you wanted. Once inside the girls took off to the movies they wanted and the guys went the other way. The guys were looking at there movies.

About 1 hour later the group met up at the counter, paid for them and left, now the topic of dinner was on their minds. They were walking and talking about dinner. Trunks, was thinking too, he hasn't eaten since the morning he left and he was getting hungry. His thoughts were disrupt by Shinji.

"Trunks, do you have suggestion how to settle the dinner argument?" Shinji asked

Trunks looked at him, he noticed the boy's voice sounded like he was afraid to ask the question. Shinji was waiting for an answer, he had been walking along side Trunks. The group was now looking at Trunks.

"Well Trunks, do you have an answer or what, this girl is hungry." Asuka said.

Trunks thought.

"How about a buffet, all you can eat and it has many selections so there is no fighting about dinner." Trunks said.

_'Yea so it can cover up my eating habit'_ he mentally thought to himself.

"Yea that sounds like a great idea, lets go." Touji said.

"Yea Touji, you want to eat them out of business." Kensuke said laughing.

The group headed for the buffet.

The group reached the Toyko-3 Buffet. They enter the buffet and went to the counter to pay.

_'Oh no, I don't have that type of currency'_ Trunks thought.

Shinji noticed Trunks distress.

"Is something wrong, Trunks?" Shinji asked.

Trunks looked at Shinji.

"Kinda, I wasn't expecting to go anywhere, so I didn't bring any money with me." Trunks replied.

"Thats alright, I'll spot you some money, you can pay me back when you have the money." Shinji said with a smile.

"Thanks Shinji."

They all paid and sat at there seats. The food was good, everyone got what they wanted and no one complained, they sat there talking about themselves to Trunks. Trunks did the best he could for not fully answering questions. Trunks, was thinking to himself.

_ 'Ok, I'm in Toyko-3, Asuka and Shinji work for some organization called NERV, and they pilot EVA, whatever that is'._

"So Trunks did you hear about the UFO that crash landed here today." Kensuke asked.

"Yea, I heard it crashed in the mountains near here." Trunks replied.

"Shinji, I bet NERV is working on it, I wonder if they found any aliens?" Kensuke continued.

"Come on you baka's you really think that a UFO landed here, it is probably a hoax, you stooges are stupid." Asuka snorted.

"How do you know you red haired demon, you would know a alien from your butt if you saw one." Touji said in defense.

Then war broke out. Asuka and Touji went at it with the name calling back and forth, for the next twenty minutes.

The group of kids finally got back to the house. Misato was home from work watching TV. Touji and Kensuke perked up.

"Hello Misato how are you doing, we are your humble servants today." They both said in unison.

Shinji took this moment to see if Misato knew anything of the UFO.

"Misato, did you find anything out about the UFO?" Shinji asked.

Misato notice that they had a new friend.

"Shinji, who is this?" Misato asked while pointing to Trunks.

"Oh, sorry Misato, this is Trunks he just moved here from…" Shinji said forgetting where Trunks came from.

Trunks quickly spoke up.

"I'm from Gingertown." Trunks said.

That was the best he could come up with.

_ 'I'll have to check into that'_ Misato said to herself.

"Misato, we rented movies would you like to watch with us?" Asuka asked.

"Sure." Misato replied.

She wanted to know more about Trunks.

"Misato, you forgot to answer my question." Shinji said.

Misato thought back and remember the question.

"Nothing really." Misato said.

That wasn't the truth, but she couldn't just blurt information out in front of non-NERV personal.

"Oh." Everyone said.

They put the first movie in, it was the chick-flick first then the guy stuff.

_'Oh man what did I get myself into this time, I have to get back to my world but how, this woman isn't telling the truth I can feel it within her, maybe I should tell them the truth.'_ Trunks thoughts were disturb again.

"Trunks, what's up, you seem pre-occupied." Kensuke said.

"Oh nothing, just thinking to myself this has been a cool night so far." Trunks said with a smile.

It was true, it was nice to act normal for a change, and he hasn't done that in a long time. Maybe he deserved it Cell has been defeated and his world once again is safe. Then all of a sudden, he was disturb, he sensed an energy level. He stood up and looked around, then outside the window.

_'What can that be'_ He asked himself.

Everyone saw Trunks get up real quick and looked around like he saw something.

"What's wrong dude?" Touji asked.

Trunks looked at the group remembering that they can't read energy levels.

"Nothing I thought I heard something." He replied.

"Just the surround sound baka, sit down and be quiet." Asuka said.

_'I don't think it was the surround sound'_ Trunks said to himself.

But he did feel something different.

Shinji stared at Trunks, he knew something just didn't seem right. The first clue was when Trunks had to ask him what an EVA was. This was a surprise, because Shinji thought everyone heard of EVA. They asked him why he never heard of it. His reply was that he lived in an area with no TV. I guess his parents like there privacy. But on top of that he didn't seem impressed with Kensuke's and Touji's stories. Overall he thought Trunks to be a nice guy, hopefully when he starts school he'll be in class with them. Trunks saw Shinji staring.

"Shinji, is Misato your sister?" Trunks asked.

Everyone that was drinking almost sprayed all over the place.

"No, she is my guardian, and commanding officer." Shinji replied.

"Oh, so where do you live Shinji." Trunks asked.

Shinji answered "Here, I don't live with my parents, my mom passed away and my father….." ended with is head down.

"Oh, he past away too? I'm sorry I'll stop asking questions now." Trunks said.

"No, he didn't past away, just to busy to watch me." Shinji replied.

Trunks looked at Shinji, he seem sadden by the last question.

"I understand, my father wasn't around either, too busy training, so it was just me and my mother." Trunks said.

"Oh." Shinji replied.

It was getting late, Touji and Kensuke already left, saying they will be back tomorrow. Asuka went to sleep over Hikari's house. It was just Shinji, Trunks, and Misato. They just been chatting and playing cards.

_'I should just tell them the truth, maybe they can help, and it is obvious there is a position to.'_ Trunks thought.

"Hey, are you just going to stare at them." Misato said, pointing at the cards.

Trunks snapped out of his thinking.

"Sorry, go fish." Trunks replied.

"Trunks, aren't your parents worried that you aren't home yet?" Misato asked.

Trunks, knowing here probably couldn't hold is story, and the fact he needed his time machine to get home, decided to tell all.

"Trunks, are you ok." Shinji asked.

Trunks looked at the both of them.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I have to tell you something."

Shinji and Misato looked at each other.

"You see, the 'ufo' that crashed wasn't a UFO it was a time machine. I was on my way home from another time and place, something went wrong I was knocked out cold. I don't know what happen I awoke in the woods, not even near my time machine." He continued,

"I'm sorry that I lied before, I needed some answers on where I was, I didn't mean for this, and I'm not here to cause trouble, I just want to go home." Trunks said.

Shinji and Misato were stunned.

_'I knew he was different'_ Shinji thought.

"Ok, Trunks where were you coming from." Misato asked.

"From another time and place." Trunks stated.

"So you're the one that NERV is looking for?" Misato said.

Shinji didn't know what to say. He was shocked, but something came to his mind.

_'He is right if he wanted to cause trouble he could have done it already'_ Shinji thought

At that moment Shinji spoke up.

"Misato, are you going to report him, who knows what NERV will do." Shinji said.

Misato looking at Shinji.

_'Shinji sticking up for someone, don't know about this guy his story seems legit, the Capsule Corp. That name is on the time machine.'_ Misato said to herself.

Misato spoke.

"I don't know Shinji, I do have orders to bring him in, but then again I don't see the point unless he is an angel, in which case if he was I don't think he would be just hanging out with you guys." Misato said.

"Angels?" Trunks said with a puzzled look.

"Angels are the enemies we fight here." Misato replied.

"Never faced one, or heard of them." Trunks said.

Misato and Shinji looked at each then him. Misato explained the second impact and the angels to him, Trunks at a look of dread.

_ 'Wow and I thought Cell and the Androids were a problem, I must leave, but if these people need help, maybe I can help them'_ Trunks said to himself.

Then everyone hears alarms...

(AN: Next Chapter...Angel Attack!)


	4. Angel Attack

(AN: Thanks for the reviews, please keep them going :). Sorry for the slow updates, seems like the doc manager likes to work when it wants too.)

Neon Genesis Z

Genesis: 3

Angel Attack

"So the only weapons against these Angels are something called EVA right?" Trunks asked.

"That's right, mankind's only hope for salvation." Misato replied.

_'Maybe that was the strange energy that I'm sensing'_ Trunks thought to himself.

"Misato, what can we do to help Trunks, NERV has his time machine and I know father will want some answers from Trunks or use him in some fashion."

Misato thinking about it.

_'I don't know, I could try to help but how, section 2 is looking for this boy. I'm surprise they didn't notice him hanging out with the kids today. Slackers._' Misato said to herself.

"Well Shinji, I guess he will have to stay here until I can find out where they put his time machine, the commander is looking for him, but I not going to feed Trunks to the wolves just yet." Misato said.

"How about Kaji, Misato." Shinji said.

"Now why would I want to ask that ego manic for help, he is just full of himself." Misato replied.

"But Misato, doesn't he work for section 2, or something. I'm sure he can help." Shinji said.

Misato, thinking about it.

"Ok, let's just see what goes on, I'll investigate while the commander and sub-commander are out of town, in the meantime Trunks will stay here." Misato said.

Trunks happy to hear the good news, but sudden he felt a strange presence around the earth, then he heard alarms. Misato and Shinji got up and got ready to go.

"Trunks you might want to follow the signs that lead to a shelter that sound you here is the angel alarm, we have to go and stop it, but you try to get to a shelter and come back we'll talk more about it." Misato said.

Trunks nodded.

Trunks headed to the shelter, but he kept thinking he might be more help if he saw and study these angels. At the shelter Tough and Kensuke were there.

"Hey Trunks over here." Touji yelled.

Kensuke was on a laptop computer looking at stuff.

"So how long do we need to stay down here?" Trunks asked.

Touji replied, "However long it takes to defeat the angel." Touji replied.

Trunks was pondering that comment, he felt the energy level of this angel.

_ 'The power level of this angel doesn't even compete with a super saiyian, I should really investigate.' _ Trunks thought.

"Hey Touji, do you know the way out of here I want to view this angel first hand." Trunks said.

"Man, this new guy really has some guts, but if he wants to see so do I." Kensuke said.

"Ok, but we have to sneak out it isn't like they are going to let us go out there." Touji said. Kensuke said

"Ok. Let's do it." Trunks said.

The three boys headed for the exit, when they got there the shelter captain stopped them.

"Where do you think you are going?" He said.

"Outside to see the angel and the Eva's fight it." Trunks replied

Touji and Kensuke jaws hit the floor.

"Dude, you weren't supposed to say that." Touji said.

"Oh no you don't you two already been in big trouble for that." The captain said.

Touji and Kensuke bowed there head and remember the time when they snuck out to view Eva 01 fight the fourth angel.

"But, sir please I might be able to help them." Trunks said.

"Oh yea how by rooting them on, or just getting in there way, kid you got some guts but I can't let you leave." He said in response.

Trunks couldn't think of any other way, but to knock the captain unconscious with a strike to the back of the head. The captain fell to the floor. Touji and Kensuke looked in amazement that it was done so quickly.

"Trunks, you will get in big trouble for that, but it was cool, your father must have showed you that move." Kensuke said.

"Well no, my father never really taught me anything. I learned either on my own or when I trained with my master Gohan." Trunks replied.

The boys just looked at Trunks. The three of them snuck out, to the street.

"Well now what?" Touji said.

"Follow me." Trunks replied.

The two boys followed Trunks. It took a little time since Trunks knew that Touji and Kensuke couldn't fly or run as fast as him. While running, they heard loud sound, it sounded like a freight train coming there way, Trunks turn around and saw a purple mecha running in there direction.

"Trunks watch out that is Eva-01." Touji said.

The three boys got out of the way. The Eva just zoomed by, Trunks watched it run and stop.

"What's, it doing?" Trunks asked.

Kensuke looked and notice that it was about to spread it's AT field.

"Oh man we got to get out of here." Kensuke stated.

It was too late Eva-01 spread it's AT field, the buildings around exploded. Trunks never felt such unusually energy. Trunks, Touji and Kensuke watched the Eva's defeat the angel by holding it in the air while one of the Eva's stabbed it with a knife of some sort, there was a bigger explosion, it knock Touji and Kensuke off there feet. Trunks just stood there and watched it horror.

_'If that thing it the ground at full strength it would have destroy most of this place, I'm starting to get the idea, that these angels aren't friendly, when the next one comes I'm going to ask it some questions.'_ Trunks thought to himself.

Trunks woke up Touji and Kensuke.

"Come on guys, we better get out of here." Trunks said.

The two boy's just groaned while, walking back to there homes.

Trunks walked both boys home, and then he walked back to the Katsuragi apartment. When he got there, Misato, Shinji or Asuka wasn't there yet. Trunks shrugged his shoulders, took off his jacket and decided to get some sleep since he has been up for the last two days. Three tired NERV personal walked in the door about 2 hours later.

"I can't believe that debrief took so long, why does everything have to take so long, I'm hungry." Asuka said walking in the door.

"There, there Asuka, we are home go take a shower and get dressed remember a steak dinner on me tonight." Misato said.

Shinji went into the living room to see if Trunks came back. There he found him on the couch sleeping.

"Shinji, are you going to get ready or what." Misato asked.

"Yea, I am is Trunks going with us?" Shinji asked.

Misato forgot about Trunks.

"Sure, is he here?" She asked.

"Yes, he is, but he is sleeping." Shinji responded.

"Well wake him up you dumkoff." Asuka said leaving her room.

Shinji was already in the shower when she said that. So she decided she would do it. She walked over to the couch where he was sleeping. She noticed the bulk of his arms. Not bad. She said to herself. Asuka gave him a nudge to wake him. Trunks eyes moved then opened.

"Well, did you enjoy you nap?" Asuka asked.

Trunks rubbed his eyes and said "Yea."

"Good." Asuka said.

"Come on Trunks, dinner is on me." Misato said. With that the four of them left.

(AN: Another chapter, Trunks having interesting dreams or is it the start of something bigger who knows. Please review)


	5. History of Trunks Part 1

(AN: Part 4! Thank you for the reviews again, if you like reach real time you can find me on MSN at I should have chapter 5 sometime Monday or Tuesday. Please keep the reviews coming!)

Neon Genesis Z

Genesis: 4

History of Trunks Part 1

Misato, Shinji, Asuka, and Trunks, packed in Misato's car heading over to Rei's apartment. Trunks, still trying to wake up from that nap yawns.

"So what is for dinner?" Trunks asked not really remembering who was around him.

"Ramen!" Asuka spits out.

Misato looking at Asuka, "Ramen?"

"Yea Misato, we know how poor you are so we decided on Ramen, plus since wondergirl is a vegetarian she can join us." Asuka replied

Misato just smiled as they pulled up to Rei's apartment.

Of course Rei being so on time, she was waiting for the car outside of her apartment building. Asuka got out of the car and squeezed in the back of the Misato sports car so Rei can sit in the front, not a common move for Asuka, but deep down Asuka did it for another purpose. Trunks felt a little uneasy around being crowded in the back, but he had to live with it. Once Rei walked up the car she notice Trunks sitting in the back. One couldn't tell what she was thinking, but she was thinking something is different with this boy.

Trunks at the same time was getting the same feeling that Rei is different, he try to feel her out, something was familiar with her ki, but couldn't quiet pin point it. Rei sat in the front seat.

"Hi Rei, thanks for joining us." Misato said.

"Thank you for treating me to this meal, Major." Rei replied.

Misato started the car and they were off to the Ramen noodle stand that Asuka pointed out. Shinji noticed that Misato didn't introduce Trunks to Rei.

"Rei, meet Trunks Briefs, Trunks meet Rei Ayanami." Shinji said with a smile.

Trunks looked at her; she looked back at him like she was trying to read his mind.

"Hello, Rei." Trunks finally said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Briefs." Rei replied back.

"No, please call me Trunks." Trunks said.

"Ok Trunks." She said.

Asuka didn't like the scene that she was witnessing; wondergirl spoke more than two words to Trunks. This isn't normal, not even for wondergirl standards. Asuka decided to make some conversation.

"So Trunks, how was your first day in Toyko-3?" Trunks replied.

"It was good; except for the angel attack I enjoyed myself." He smiled at her when finished.

Asuka just blushed and look out the window.

(A/N: I know a little OOC, but let's face it, cute girl, and its Trunks.)

Misato noticed it. _'Well he is a good looking guy, what am I saying I'm twice his age'._

They finally got to the Ramen stand, and all popped a squat on the stools. They placed there orders.

_'These are really nice people why would they be attacked by these angels' _Trunks thought to himself.

Trunks was snapped back to reality with the following conversation.

"Misato, I finally figure why I pilot EVA, today when my father said good job Shinji, is when I knew I pilot it for his respect." Shinji said with a smile.

"Let me get this right, you pilot EVA, just for that, you are really pathetic." Asuka replied.

She turns her attention to Trunks and asked "So what are you thinking about?"

Trunks looked at the group and replied, "I was just wondering why the angels attack good people like you guys?"

With that said Misato remembered that Trunks isn't from here and remember the conversation before the angel attack.

_'Oh crap, I forgot about him, he isn't from here.'_ Misato thought.

Rei was kinda stunned at the statement/question though she didn't show it. Asuka blinked hard and replied

"Trunks are you stupid everybody knows that information hell I think babies are born knowing it, where have you been the past year!" Asuka said.

Trunks just sat back and ate his meal. Misato felt bad, but couldn't say anything in front of Rei; if Rei knew that Trunks was the boy operating the "UFO" she would report to the commander.

They all finished up and walked back to the car and drove off. Misato dropped off Rei back the apartment and the rest of them went back to there own home. Once back at the apartment, the three roommates change into the PJ's ready for bed, Trunks on the other hand wasn't sure what to do next. He was sitting on the couch when Asuka was the first one out of her bedroom. She walked over and sat on the floor. The rest of the gang followed.

"So Trunks, where do you live in Toyko-3?" Asuka asked.

Trunks not knowing what to answer, Misato came right out and said it.

"Asuka, he is staying with us for the time being." Misato said.

"Why?" Asuka asked.

Shinji kinda sitting there with a look like 'Are you stupid.'

"Well to put it blunt Asuka, he is the one that was in the UFO." Misato said in one of her commanding officer tones.

Asuka for the second time today blinked hard. She jumped up and yelled "ALIEN!" Looking at Shinji and Misato not scared of Trunks, she sat down and took a deep breath.

"Ok, Ok what did I miss, or are you under a trance by his alien mind?" Asuka said with a hint of sarcasm.

Misato just smile and explain to her what Trunks said before the angel attack, which at the end of the story Misato looked at Trunks.

"Would you care to finish your tale from before?" Misato said

Trunks looked at the new group of friends and smiled.

"Sure, it would be my pleasure." Trunks said

With that Trunks began his tale.

"My name is Trunks, and I'm from the future of another world or dimension whatever you want to call it. You see my friends where I come from everything on the earth is destroyed, cities that once stood proudly are just piles of rock, people running for there lives from two androids that are hell bent of destroying everything and everyone they come in contact with. With that my mother created a time machine so I can return to the past to warn my then dead father and friends of the up coming duo of terror." Trunks said

He started to clench his hands into fist, remembering the horror of his world. The other noticing that fact he is getting upset.

"Trunks if you want to stop it, is okay, you don't have to tell this." Misato said.

Trunks looked up.

"It is ok, it is just that I remember so much horror then see what can possible happen to this world, I will continue." Trunks said.

With that Trunks began again.

"I did just that, I warned them three years before it happen, two years before I was born. I'm the only one in my time that is fighting the androids. After informing them I went back to my time, to see if anything changed. Nothing changed. That is when I decided to go back for a second time to see if I could help, but for some reason the past wasn't change because the androids they were fighting weren't the same that I fought, that is until the creator of the androids Dr. Gero activated them in his secret lab. At that point we tried to hold them off until Goku was better, since the androids sole purpose was to kill Goku." Trunks said

Trunks was interrupted by Asuka.

"Goku, is that your dad?" Asuka asked.

"No he wasn't but he was the strongest fighter that destroyed Dr. Gero's old Red Ribbon Army. Dr. Gero wanted revenge." Trunks replied.

"Sounds horrible." Shinji said with sadness in his voice.

Trunks continued.

"Well that wasn't the worst of it. While hiding Goku around, my mother in that time made a weird discovery of an identical time machine which landed two years before I made my first appearance." Trunks said

"Why was there a second time machine?" Misato asked.

Trunks continued.

"Well later we found out that Dr. Gero made an android by fusing the cells of the strongest fighters in the world to create and being known as "Cell" Cell made his appearance known by sucking the life out of people. His true goal was to be complete by absorbing the two androids that we were fighting. We tried to stop him but he succeeded. At that point he made up a tournament called the "Cell Games" which I was apart of. We trained long and hard to defeat Cell. Which Gohan did at the end, but we lost Goku in the process. After that I decided to go back to my time and destroy the androids and Cell. But of course I got sidetracked here." Trunks finished.

_ 'I know I left the info about being half-saiyan and all, but right now I think they need to digest this information.'_ Trunks said to himself.

The group was in shock what they heard.

"Wow! that is amazing story Trunks I hope you get to your time quickly." Shinji said.

The two girls sitting across from him when still thinking of what he just said. Asuka didn't know what to think. Misato too.

"I wish I could get home, but I guess I have to find my time machine first though." Trunks said.

"Like I said, I don't know where NERV is keeping the time machine." Misato said.

Just then the door bell rang.

_'Oh shit, I forgot, about the party plans'_ Misato thought to herself.

She invited everyone to a party since the plan to destroy the angel was a great success.

"Misato what is the matter?" Shinji asked.

"Hum, I forgot that I invitied a few people over for a get together." Misato said while going for the door.

She open the door and Maya, Hyuga, and Shigeru where the first to arrive. They walk in the door into the apartment, Trunks stood up feeling nervous because he didn't want to be explaining his story to everyone because the fact that he is still being looked for by authorities. Asuka and Shinji looked at Trunks, knowing that the people coming over will ask questions.

"Trunks relax they are friends there not here for you." Asuka said with a smile.

"Baka, get some refreshment for our guests." Asuka snarled at Shinji.

Shinji being the submissive one got up and did just that. At that time the group of NERV techs walked in.

Maya, Hyuga, and Shigeru saw Trunks and wonder who he was. They sat in the living room saying hello to the kids. Misato answer the door again and Ritsuko, along with Kaji walked in the door. Misato not really happy to see Kaji, but Kaji said

"We got off work at the same time and decided to come together." He finished with a smile.

The trio walked into the living room where the rest of the guests were over. Ritsuko notice Trunks.

_'Humm, who is he' _she thought to herself.

Asuka notice everyone staring at Trunks spoke up and said.

"Everyone meets Trunks Briefs, he just moved from Gingertown, USA. Shinji and I met him at school before the angel attack. He has been staying with us since his house was destroyed by the attack."

Everyone said "Hello" and introduced themselves to Trunks. Trunks said "Hello" back.

Once everyone got there the party was in full swing. There was food, drinks, and some karaoke. Everyone was enjoying themselves, even Shinji. Shinji saw Trunks out on the balcony drinking a soda and staring out upon the city, Shinji wonder what Trunks was thinking about. Shinji got up and walked out onto the balcony. He stood next to Trunks.

"What's up Trunks?" Shinji asked.

_'I normally don't get into other people's problems, but Trunks is unique.' _Shinji said to himself.

Trunks snapped out of his trance and looked at Shinji.

"Oh nothing just wondering how mother was doing, I haven't seen her in a long time, I guess I'm just homesick." Trunks said.

"I stayed a little too long where I was, but it was worth it." Trunks finished.

"Oh, I'm sorry to pry." Shinji said.

"No, it is ok, it's just that those two androids have to be dealt with and it isn't helping me that I'm getting sidetracked." Trunks said.

"I'm sure it will work out, Misato said she will look into it, and I trust her word." Shinji smiled.

Trunks smiled back.

"I'm sure she will, but in the meantime I still wondering why these angels attack the earth." Trunks said with a serious tone.

"I don't know, I keep wondering that myself lately." Shinji said with a sadden face.

"I'm sure there is a reason, and since Misato is helping me, I will help you guys too." Trunks said with a smile.

Shinji felt good about that.

"Would you like to join the others inside?" Shinji said.

"Sure." Trunks replied.

And with that the two went to join the party.

(AN: Please Review!)


	6. Spring Break

(AN: Thank you for the kind words all, and sorry it took so long for this chapter. I have been really busy in real life. Please read and review! If you ever like to get in touch with me just email me)

Neon Genesis Z

Genesis: 5

Spring Break

The party ended and everyone left for the evening, except for Hikari which was sleeping over with Asuka. Misato told Trunks to take a bath while Shinji got a bed ready in his room to sleep on. Trunks agreed and took a bath. While in the bath, Trunks thought to himself. Pretty much thoughts of his mother and friends and the fact the he wished to go home to take care of the androids, but it seems that destiny has something else planned for him. He thought of his new friends and the "angels" also the Eva's that fought them.

_'Who and what are the angels and what is Eva?' _

Remembering when Eva 1 spread it's AT field, and the strange feeling that Trunks felt.

_'It almost felt like a human energy, but that couldn't be it was only a Mecha.' _

He wanted to know more about these angels and Eva's, but didn't really know if he should get involved.

_'Well if they are going to destroy the planet I can't just let that happen.'_ His last thought before getting out of the bath.

He dried off and walked out of the bath area to grab his clothes to put on, but it seemed that someone put laundry in the washing machine, and his clothes were in the washer.

_'Well this isn't good what am I supposed to wear?' _He thought.

From the door he called out for Misato. "Humm, Miss Misato I… huh….someone put my clothes in the washer and I don't have any clothes to wear." Trunks said with a hint of embarrassment.

Misato heard what he said and laugh with Asuka and Hikari there.

"Shinji must have put laundry in without thinking that Trunks had nothing else to wear, that is pretty funny." Hikari said.

Misato got up and walked into her room, and went through some old boxes and found a baggy pair of black sweat pants that were once Kaji's. She walked out and went to the bathroom door and left the sweat pants there.

"Trunks I left a pair of sweat pants outside the door." Misato said.

"Thanks Miss Misato." Trunks said.

Misato turned around and replied. "Trunks, it's just Misato."

"Ok." Trunks said.

Trunks walked out of the bathroom with the sweat pants on him. They were a good fit. Not to tight and not too big, just right. He walked into the kitchen where the girls and Shinji were talking. The girls just stared at Trunks with his shirt off and notice the firm abs and muscles the boy had. Trunks just stood there embarrassed.

"Humm, is everything alright?" Trunks asked.

"Just fine, Just fine." The girls said in unison.

Shinji just rolled his eyes and mumbled something about

"And they call me a baka-hentai."

Misato heard Shinji and snapped out of it.

"Sorry Trunks, didn't mean to stare just never seen a boy your age built like you." Misato said blushing.

The other girls stopped staring too.

"It's ok I understand." Trunks smiled.

"Well I think I'm going to sleep I had a rough day, goodnight." Trunks said.

Shinji got up and went into the room with him. Everyone soon went to there rooms to go to sleep.

Laying on the bed on the floor that Shinji set up for him in his room, Trunks layed there. Sleeping restlessly, Trunks was dreaming.

'_Trunks standing over a destroyed city and a red sea, no people, no animals, just the sound of water crashing upon the beach. Trunks wonder where everyone was, he look around no one was around. _

_ "What happen to them?" Trunks yelled. _

_ "They choose they evolution, to be one with each other" A female voice said. _

_Trunk turned around and saw a woman standing there. The woman had angelic wings and a glow about her, she wore a mask over her face, Trunks couldn't make it out. _

_"Who are you?" Trunks asked. _

_ "I'm the one that brought you here Trunks Briefs" She replied. _

_ "What do you mean?" Trunks yelled. _

_"Your questions will be answer in time Trunsk, right now I wanted to show you a possible outcome of this world" She said. _

_"But why? I have my own problems where I come from" Trunks said. _

_"I know, but that is not your destiny Trunks, The Lillum are in need of someone like you to save them from themselves. The female said in a sad tone at the end. _

_ "Lillum?" Trunk asked _

_"All will be explained, you must go now Trunks we will talk again." The female said walking away. _

_ "WAIT!" Trunk yelled. _

_The woman vanished._

Trunks woke up with sweat pouring off his forehead.

_'Who was that lady? What is lillum?'_ Trunks thought.

Trunks looked over at Shinji, which at this time was awake upon hearing Trunks sudden awaking.

"Trunks are you ok? You were having a dream?." Shinji asked.

"Yea, I'm ok Shinji, just a dream that was all." Trunks replied.

"Was it about the androids?" Shinji asked.

Trunks really didn't want to get into it, but again he wasn't going to lie.

"No, it wasn't about the androids, it was something else, nothing to worry about, probably because I'm in a strange place." He replied.

Shinji nodded and they both went back to sleep.

Meanwhile the girls were still up talking about everything and anything. Especially boys.

"You know Hikari, I don't know what you see in Touji, he is the biggest stooge of the three." Asuka said to her friend on the bed.

Hikari just pouted and replied. "He is sweet and kind when he wants to be."

Asuka just laughed at her friend.

"So Asuka what do you think of the new guy Trunks?" Hikari asked.

"Well I think he is a nice guy, very polite and all." Asuka replied.

"And good looking, right Asuka?" Hikari said looking at her friend.

She was watching Asuka the day they all hang out, and at the party. Asuka just blushed a little.

The sun rose the next day awaking everyone in the whole Katsuragi apartment. Shinji was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, Asuka and Hikari were in Asuka's room doing whatever. Trunks and Misato with a beer in hand were watching TV.

_'Drinking this early in the morning_?' Trunks said to himself.

Well it was none of his business. Trunks felt the need to still train, so with that he went out to the balcony and started in some simple exercises. Of course he couldn't do any real advance stuff, didn't want to alert anyone to his real power.

The doorbell rang and Shinji answered the door. It was Touji and Kensuke.

"Hey Shinji, is breakfast ready yet?" Touji asked.

Shinji just smiled knowing his friend had a big stomach.

"Almost Touji, you can watch TV with Misato and Trunks." Shinji replied.

Of course Touji and Kensuke jumped at the chance to be close to Misato. They rounded the corner just when Hikari and Asuka came out of the room.

"What are you two stooges doing here?" Asuka asked.

"We are here cause Shinji invited us over some breakfast and then that trip to that lake that we agreed to go to today." Touji replied.

Asuka just mumbled something about perverts and walked into the kitchen. Hikari and the two stooges were in the living room watching Trunks on the balcony. They were very impressed what they saw.

Meanwhile Trunks didn't notice that everyone was watching him doing his punches. He was still disturbed by that dream that he had, it seemed very real to him. Since his mind was on the dream he didn't notice that his punches were blowing the plants right off the balcony railings. No one really notice this either, but Trunks snapped back into reality and stop his exercises. He walked back into the apartment when he noticed everyone staring at him.

"Whats up guys?" Trunks asked.

"Oh nothing we were just amazed by you martial art skills." Misato said.

Shinji announced that breakfast was ready, and everyone piled into the kitchen to eat. It was sure good to eat, there was nothing left when everyone was finished. No one could tell who ate more, Trunks or Touji. After the clean up, everyone got ready to go to the lake that was in the near by hills of Tokyo 3.

"Man this is so great, I hope we have the whole lake to ourselves." Touji commented.

Everyone agreed. Well it was a hour walk for the group to get there, and no one was at the lake.

"Awsome!" everyone said in unison.

Touji and Kensuke drop there stuff stripped down to there bathing suits that were under there pants and hopped into the water.

The rest followed except for Trunks and Shinji. Thank god Touji had a spare set of swim trunks for Trunks. (AN: LOL)

"Shinji aren't you going to join everyone in the water?" Trunks asked.

Shinji of course kinda embarrassed with his up coming answer.

"Well to tell you the truth Trunks I don't know how to swim." Shinji replied with a sadden expression.

Trunks just chuckled at Shinji's dilemma.

"If you like Shinji I can teach you how to swim, if you like?" Trunks said with a smile.

Shinji nodded his head and got into his bathing suit.

Soon Shinji and Trunks got into the water. The first thing that Trunks showed Shinji was the doggie paddle. Shinji soon mastered the doggie paddle, and other simple swimming techniques. The finally test that Trunks gave Shinji was to swim out to the raft that was floating in the middle of the lake. Shinji made it to the raft.

"Great work Shinji you're a natural." Trunk said.

"Well I like to thank my instructor, couldn't do it without him." Shinji replied with a smile on his face.

Everyone spent the day swimming and playing. Trunks even got away with a small splash fight with Asuka.

"Ok Asuka you win." Trunks laughed.

"I always do." Asuka replied.

Asuka and Trunks spent most of the day having contests like who can tread the longest, hold there breath, swim the fastest. Of course Asuka won each time. Trunks knew she likes to win and he didn't want to embrass her infront of her friends. Trunks liked Asuka's attitude, he felt she was a strong person he like that in girls.

"Here is a towel." Asuka said.

"Thank you Asuka" Trunk replied.

Everyone notice the way they been acting so Touji started.

"Whoa! Watch out Asuka getting nice, Trunks must be the one for her." Toji said laughing

Trunks and Asuka blushed.

"Shut up you stooge before I sock you" Asuka yelled out.

"Asuka got a crush on Trunks!" Hikari said.

Trunks just was blushing. Asuka blushed harder.

"Oh my god Hikari that was secret information!" Asuka yelled chasing her friend.

Everyone laughed.

After the fun everyone went home. At the apartment Asuka, and Trunks were watching TV. Shinji went to his room. Shinji was quiet towards the end of the day. Trunks was worried, he didn't want to see his friend sad.

"Is everything alright with Shinji?" Trunks asked.

"Oh he gets like that from time to time." Asuka said.

"Asuka is right but tomorrow he goes to his mothers grave, though I don't think that upset him as much as dealing with his father being there." Misato chimed in.

"What is wrong with his father?" Trunks asked.

Misato didn't know if she should say anything but Trunks has been honest with her and she wanted to make sure Trunks knew what he was dealing with.

"Well his father is the Commander of NERV, he is my boss if you will, he is also the man looking for you." Misato said.

"What? Why me? I have done nothing wrong." Trunks said.

"True you did nothing wrong, but lets face it 'Time Machine' NERV has your machine, where I do not know, but I have been trying to find out. In the meantime your staying here is trying to keep you safe, who knows what would happen if NERV found you." Misato said.

"Thank you Misato, now I understand better, but the right thing to do is turn me in, you are been reasonable with my story and I'm sure your Commander will be too." Trunks said.

Misato thinking for a bit, she knows NERV keeps secrets and the Commander has his own agenda for things, she didn't want to turn Trunks in cause she didn't want him to be locked away with the key thrown. Plus she knows her doctor friend would have fun testing the boy.

"The commander is a different person, I mean he abandon his own son at a young age and only recently talk him just to become a Eva pilot. I don't know what would happen with you Trunks." Misato replied.

Trunks nodded.

"I will talk to Shinji" he said.

Trunks got up and walked towards Shinji's room and knocked on his door.

"Shinji can I come in?" Trunks asked.

Shinji was laying on his bed. He could hear the conversation between Trunks and Misato, he didn't like that Misato blurted out that info to Trunks, but understood Trunks not from here.

"Ok Trunks" Shinji said.

Trunks walked in the room and sat on the floor.

"I'm sorry Shinji, I was young when I lost my dad. There was no grave for him, couldn't even find his body." Trunks said.

"I was young when my mom died, I can't even remember her face, I don't even have a picture." Shinji said sadly.

"Tomorrow is a big day for you Shinji you must be strong and hold your head up, tomorrow you will see your father, but you will be seeing your mom too, so be strong for her." Trunks said.

"I know, my father is very mean I don't like him." Shinji said.

"I understand Shinji, would it help if I came along, I would just stand in the background but I will keep a eye out." Trunks said.

"You would do that?" Shinji asked.

"Yea what are friends for? Come on lets get to bed we have to wake up early." Trunks said.

Everyone was soon asleep.

(AN: Wow that was a long chapter for me. Trunks and Asuka..hmm..interesting. Please review!)


	7. Encounter

(AN: Hi All! I was a little faster getting this one out, I have been getting some pretty good reviews from people. Thanks for reading! Keep reviewing!)

Neon Genesis Z

Genesis: 6

Encounter

Trunks awoke to the smell of breakfast. Smelt pretty good, he was impressed with Shinji's ability to cook.

'_He sure has some cooking talent'_ Trunks said to himself.

Trunks got dressed and walked into the kitchen. At the table was Misato and Asuka.

"Morning everyone" Trunks said.

"Good morning Trunks, did you sleep well?" Misato replied.

"I did" Trunks said with a smile.

He notice Misatio dressed for a wedding and Asuka all dressed up too.

"So what is the occasion?" Trunks asked.

"Well Misato is going to a friends wedding, and I'm off to a date." Asuka said.

"A date?" Trunks said out loud. Asuka just laughed

"Yes Trunks a date you know, a girl and guy go out have some fun." Trunks red a little

"I understand, I just never been on one, I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Trunks said.

Misato and Asuka just blinked hard.

'_Poor kid never been on a date, maybe if I was a little younger..WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING I'M TOO OLD FOR HIM!' _Misato said to herself.

Asuka felt bad for Trunks must been hard to date with all what is going on in his life.

"Well I don't have a boyfriend, it's just some med student that Hikari's older sister wanted me to double date with, I'm not even that interested." Asuka said.

"Oh" replied Trunks.

_'In a strange way I rather it be you Trunks that I was going out on a date with' _Asuka said to herself.

Meanwhile Shinji was cooking, his thoughts were in another place. Today he must see his father. Gendo Ikari, Commander of NERV, father, bastard. These thoughts going through Shinji's mind.

_'What do I say to him? What will he say to me, will we say anything?' _These questions went through Shinji's head.

But he was glad that Trunks was going to accompany him today so he didn't have to go alone. Shinji placed breakfast on the table. Everyone ate in silence.

After breakfast Trunks helped Shinji clean up the table and do the dishes. Shinji got ready to go as so everyone else. Everyone left to the destinations. Shinji choose to walk to the grave site, and Trunks followed. Trunks noticing Shinji somber mood decided to speak up.

"Shinji feeling alright?" Trunks asked.

"Yea I will be fine, just I have to see my father today and I don't know what to say to him." Shinji replied.

Trunks thought about it, it was strange for him to meet his father Vegeta for the first time too. Trunks growing up always thought what he would say to his father if he ever meant him.

"I understand Shinji when I went back in time, I meant my father for the first time in 16 years, I didn't know what to say to him either, at the time we had to destroy the Androids and Cell, so a lot was going on. But I manage to have a conversation with him, I told him where I came from, my father told me my family history and how glorious it was to die in combat." Trunks said.

"Really?" Shinji asked.

"Yea even when we trained together I didn't know what really to say to him, I was just glad to be in his presence." Trunks replied.

"Sounds like you and father got along in your short amount of time being around him, I don't' think that me or my father will be ever like that" Shinji said sadly.

The two got to the graveyard.

Shinji and Trunks arrived first no one was around.

"Umm where is your father" Trunks asked.

Once he said that a NERV Helijet landed outside of the graveyard. When it landed a man walk out of the door and the helijet took off. The man walked up to the two boys had no expression on his face, just a cold look. Trunks wasn't really impressed with this guy, he also felt another presence about him, but couldn't pinpoint what.

Gendo walked towards the two boys. He noticed Trunks, didn't know who he was or even why he was there, but he was standing next to Shinji.

'_I see my son made friends with the pilot of the wreckage this might be easier then I thought' _Gendo thought to himself.

Gendo got up to the two boys. He look at them both.

"Pilot Ikari, I brought some flowers to place at her grave site please set them for me." Gendo said.

Shinji took the flowers and set at a gravestone, all that was on the stone was

"Yui Ikari 1978-2004"

Trunks backed away and let Gendo and Shinji have there moment. Gendo turned his attention to Trunks he notice that boy didn't say anything nor got nervous around his presence. Section 2 had been keeping tabs on Trunks, Gendo knew about his past.

(AN: Gendo knows everything, not hard to do with state of the art surveillance)

Of course Gendo has his own agenda and felt the boy was best suited for a "medical exam". Trunks notice that Gendo was looking at him and decided to speak up.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Trunks asked.

Shinji was shocked at the boldness of Trunks. Gendo was a little taken back too. Gendo spoke

"Trunks, I know about you already no need to play the innocent with me, my son is under my protection and you are under arrest." Gendo said.

"For what? I have not done nothing wrong." Trunks replied.

When Trunks said that, NERV soldiers and helijets appeared.

"Don't make this hard on yourself boy, you are an alien that is your crime, for that you will be taken to NERV for examination." Gendo said.

Trunks felt betrayed,

'_Was this meeting really for Shinji's dead mother or just to get me arrested.' _

"Shinji how could you betray me, I thought we were friends, I never meant harm to you or your world, I just wanted to get home to my world." Trunks said.

Shinji didn't know what to say he got mad with his father for using him to get to Trunks.

"No Trunks, it isn't like that, I didn't betray you, my father has special guards that watch us, we didn't think they would be spying on ever word we said, I'm sorry" Shinji said.

Trunks looked in Shinji's eyes, those eyes were telling the truth.

"Shinji I believe you, you have been honest from day one, I will remember that, I will go with your father. I don't mean to cause you or anyone harm" Trunks said.

Trunks also thought '_Hey it isn't like they can hurt me.' _

Shinji looked at Trunks for a second. Trunks look so confident. Shinji thought deeply how his father treated him and used him.

'_I must not run away, I must not RUN!'_ Shinji thought to himself.

Shinji broke free from his father grasp and stood infront of Trunks.

"Father, if you want him so bad you going to have go through me first, even if you have to kill me. You took a lot of things from me, but you are not taking my friend, even if he is an "alien" so to speak. If your spy's told you correctly you understand he just wants to go home, he has no business here. Just give him his time machine and let him be on his way." Shinji yelled out.

Gendo shocked at his son's actions and yet he knew Shinji was speaking the truth, but Gendo had his orders from Seele, he had to bring the boy in.

"Pilot, move or be moved, I will have the guard forcefully move you." Gendo said.

"No" Shinji said.

"Guards remove the third child" Gendo said.

Trunks shock that Shinji is taking up for him, he knew this is something Shinji must do. Trunks didn't want to hurt the guards. As the move closer Trunks took a defensive position.

"Shinji when the I say go, you run back to Misato's." Trunks said.

Shinji looked at his friend and nodded.

"GO!" Trunks yelled.

Shinji took off running, one of the guards tried to grab him, but Trunks was quick and punched the guard in the stomach. The guard dropped to the ground winching in pain. The other guards went to jump Trunks. Trunks using his basic skills fought the guards off. Gendo in shock that this boy is taking on 20 soliders on his own.

_'I might have to rethink my plans, for now the boy isn't going anywhere.' _Gendo said to himself.

Gendo walked towards the Helijet that dropped him off. He turn and saw Trunks finishing with the last guard. Trunks stood there holding the solider by his collar, the soldier was humped over himself. Gendo's and Trunks eyes meant, they both knew this wasn't over.

"Isn't the big cheese going to give a shot to arrest me?" Trunks said with a grin.

Gendo had no expression on his face. "This isn't over … boy."

With that said he walked on to the Helijet.

In the window Rei was watching the young boy fight, she didn't know what to feel, but she felt something from this boy. She quick composed herself when the commander sat down. "Pilot to headquarters" Gendo said. "Hai" replied the pilot. Trunks stood there in the mist of the hurt men as he saw the Helijet take off.

_'No it isn't over Commander' _

With that Trunks headed Misato's apartment……

(AN: Ok a short chapter, but one filled with a tad of action, yes I know a little OOC, but hey this is fanfiction. Please review!)


	8. History of Trunks Part 2

(AN: Sorry for the long delay I have had some issues in real life, I will be getting chapter 8 out soon, possibly today if all goes well. Please review!!)

Neon Genesis Z

Genesis 7

History of Trunks Part 2

Shinji got back to the apartment, out of breath he crashed out on the couch, he didn't know if Trunks was safe. He felt bad for leaving but he figured it was better then upsetting Trunks in that situation. Once Shinji caught his breath he dialed Misato's cell phone. It rang, Misato was still at the wedding.

_"Hi this is Misato leave a message!"_

"Misato please call me back Trunks is in trouble please call me back, Shinji."

Shinji hung up, he paced back and forth for some time.

Meanwhile at the wedding reception

Misato, Ritsuko, and Kaji were at there table talking about old times and drinking. Misato didn't even notice her cell phone ringing. She did feel the vibration of the voicemail notification.

"Excuse me I have to check my phone." Misato started to walk out of the room.

"Making a quick exit?" Kaji said.

Misato smiled and said "No, it might be one of the kids."

_"High heels?" _Kaji said to himself.

"Its been awhile since we all gotten together." Kaji said to Ritsuko.

"Hai, its been awhile, so what do you think of Trunks?" Ritsuko asked.

"What makes you think I have an opinion" Kaji replied.

"Well figure since you are from section 2 you would have some information." Ritsuko said.

"Ah, well we know that he isn't from anywhere on this planet, he is the pilot of the craft." Kaji said.

He noticed that Misato is taking long.

"Hey I'm going to look for Misato she is taking way to long." Kaji said walking out of the room.

"See ya." Ritsuko said.

'Ring, Ring' Ritsuko heard her cell phone. She answered it.

'_Dr. Akagi we have a problem the subject didn't come quietly.' _

"What happen Commander?"

_' The capture was a failure, I have some footage I want you to look at come to my office at once.' _

"Yes commander." Ritsuko got up and headed for NERV.

Kagi found Misato outside listening to her phone messages, she was shocked at Shinji's message she was about to call him back when…

"Misato what are you up too, hey you don't look happy you ok?" Kagi asked.

"No I'm not Shinji called he said that Trunks was attacked by NERV personnel at the grave site." Misato replied.

"Really?" Kagi said.

"Yea, he doesn't know if Trunks is ok or not." Misato continue.

"I'm sure Trunks is fine, if they captured him I'm sure you and I would be heading for NERV." Kagi said.

Misato didn't want to say too much cause she didn't want Kagi to know Trunks's past.

"So now what?" Kagi asked.

"I'm going to call Shinji back, can you find anything out from Section 2?" Misato replied.

"Sure, give me a few" Kagi said.

Back at the apartment

Shinji calmed down by playing his cello, it always brought a sense of peace when he played it. He didn't even realize that Asuka walked in the door. Asuka thought she heard music coming from the apartment, there she listened Shinji play, she was impressed with his musical talent. Once Shinji finished his piece she started clapping.

"Nice job Shinji I'm impressed." Asuka said.

"Oh thank you I started when I was 5 I guess I just kept going I don't think I'm very good." Shinji said.

"Practice makes perfect, why didn't you just stop?" Asuka asked.

"Well no one told me too" Shinji said.

Asuka went to lay down on the floor

"Figures" she looked around and noticed Trunks wasn't around.

"Where is Trunks?" Asuka asked.

Shinji's face went sad again.

"Did he finally leave us?" Asuka said sadly.

"No we would kinda attack by NERV guards at the grave site, seems my father is aware Trunks is not from here, Trunks told me to run while he fended off the guards." Shinji said.

"YOU JUST LEFTED HIM THERE?!!" Asuka yelled.

"I didn't want to interfere I also thought it was best to contact Misato but she didn't answer the phone." Shinji said.

Just then Shinji's cell phone rang. He picked it up.

"Shinji you there?" Misato asked.

"Oh thank god Misato its you, I'm glad you called me back." Shinji said.

"Thanks for calling did Trunks come back to the apartment yet?" Misato asked.

"No not yet, was he captured?" Shinji asked. "Not sure, I'm coming home stay there." Misato said. "Ok" Shinji replied. Both hung up the phone.

"Well what did she say??" Asuka asked.

"She said she is on her way home." Shinji replied. Both just sat around waiting.

In Misato's car

Kaji and Misato where heading back to Misato's.

"Did you find out anything?" Misato asked Kaji.

"Yea, he wasn't captured, Section 2 was ordered to stop following him, but he is alright, seems he took on a platoon of NERV soldiers by himself." Kaji said.

Misato chuckled a bit.

"NERV is aware the boy isn't from this period of time, he has been classified as an alien until a medical test has been done on him." Kaji continued.

"I see, well he isn't an alien I can tell you that much Kaji, he is just lost and wants to go home." Misato said.

"Taking out an entire group of soldiers is not very human either Misato." Kaji pointed out.

"Yea but he does know martial arts." Misato said.

"Yea but even the best martial artist would have a hard time with it and I was told he didn't even break a sweat." Kaji replied.

Misato was shocked.

"What do you think we should do?" Misato asked.

Kaji thought for a minute.

"I think he should go for a medical exam, honestly if he proves he is not an alien I'm sure they will let him go back to his business." Kaji said.

"That sounds a bit harsh how about a simple DNA test?" Misato asked.

"True, alright what is your plan?" Kaji asked.

"Simple, just get a piece of his hair have Akagi run it through, if he is human I say we make a motion to fix Trunks's time machine and let him go home." Misato said.

"What happens if we can't fix his machine?" Kaji asked.

"Well I guess he will just have to live with us!" Misato said excitedly.

Kaji just laughed.

"Another child to raise?"

"Oh shut up he is a cool kid." Misato said.

They continue to the apartment.

Meanwhile on the streets of Tokyo 3

Trunks was walking from the graveyard thinking about different things, he sensed his followers backed off. He figured after the show in the graveyard the commander didn't want anymore hurt men. Trunks was more aggravated that his trip is being delayed even longer then what is suppose to be, what if the Androids destroyed his home already. The anger within him was unbearable. He stopped and closed his eyes, he needed to focus.

_'Come on Trunks focus you can do it.' _

After a few minutes he was able to calm himself and focus. He headed for the apartment.

At the apartment

Misato and Kaji walked into the door.

"Shinji are you here?" Misato called out.

"Yes Misato I'm here and so is Asuka, did you find Trunks?" Shinji asked.

"No and I guess he hasn't shown up yet?" Misato asked.

"No he hasn't and no phone call." Asuka replied.

Misato sat on the couch.

"I hope he is alright." Misato said.

At that moment they heard the door open. Everyone bounced up and look at the doorway it was Trunks.

"TRUNKS!"

Everyone yelled and almost tackled him trying to hug him.

"Hey guys miss me?" Trunks laughed.

"Yes, are you ok did my father hurt you?" Shinji asked.

"No I'm fine, I'm a little tougher then he thought." Trunks chuckled.

Everyone laughed. Misato then got a serious look on her face.

"Trunks I need to ask something and I don't want you to freak out." Misato said.

"What is that Misato?" Trunks asked.

"I need a piece of your hair so we can do a DNA test, if we can prove you are human maybe NERV will leave you alone, I can't promise it but maybe they will help you fix the time machine and you can go home." Misato explained.

"Sounds like a good plan but there is a problem Misato, and I'm sorry your DNA test will only show I'm half human." Trunks said.

Everyone grasp.

"What did he just say, did he just say he is half human?" Asuka said.

Everyone looked at Trunks.

"That is correct I said half human." Trunks said.

"Explain?" Misato asked.

Trunks sighed, he didn't want to get into this part of his life, but he didn't want to lose the trust in his friends.

"Ok everyone sit down because this is going to be intense." Trunks said.

Everyone went to sit in the living room.

"How intense is this going to be Trunks?" Misato asked.

"Well I decided to share this with you guys because I consider you my friends, you took me in when you didn't even know me, I don't want to lose that trust. I'm sure you already know I'm not from this dimension / time line. I understand that you want to clear me from any problem with your superiors but what they will find I'm half human, the other have of me is Saiyan." Trunks said.

Everyone just looked at him mouth open.

"Is that another word for Angel Misato?" Asuka asked.

"I don't think so" Misato replied.

Trunks continued.

"I'm not an angel, Saiyans are a race of warriors, they come from the Planet Vegeta far from here I suppose. They conquered other worlds and there power grew. They ended up serving a more powerful being name Freiza. Then one day Freiza destroyed planet Vegeta, it was not clear why but it was assumed that the Saiyan's were getting to be more powerful then him, he feared the greatest warrior a Saiyan can be.. a Super Saiyan. There was two survivors from that destruction. His name was Kakkarot, or better known as Goku he arrived on earth and trained in Martial Arts throughout his life. The other survivor was my father the prince of saiyan's.. Vegeta. Both of them eventually fought each other then fought Freiza."

Trunks continued.

"I was born much later and in a timeline that Goku and the others were killed in. The ones responsible were a pair of Androids. My mother invented a time capsule to send me back in time in hopes to change our timeline. So I went back in time to warn Goku and the others. Though it seem when I got back nothing changed. I went back in time to find out what went wrong. Turns out the creator of the androids created another creature named Cell. I spent sometime with my father and Goku learning and training. Cell was defeated and I was free to go home and free my world of the Androids and Cell. Coming here was not in the plans, but I have a sneaky suspicion someone or something brought me here."

Trunks finished.

Everyone was just in shock what they just heard.

"Interesting story Trunks, and for some reason I can believe it." Kaji said.

"You do?" Misato said

"Yea I do I don't think he has a reason to lie to us, but maybe the DNA test won't pick up that part, if they find something different they can chalk it up to a mistake in the system." Kaji replied.

"Let me ask you a question Trunks you said that the Saiyan grew in power and were becoming more powerful then this Frieza person, exactly what do you mean by power?" Kaji asked.

"Oh, uh how do I explain this, well saiyans have the uncanny ability to increase the power output to increase there strength, speed and such. You might call it a Chi." Trunks answered.

"So you can increase your fighting ability?" Kaji added.

"Yes if I wanted too, but it is not my intention to fight I'm a peaceful person." Trunks said.

"We know that Trunks, we are just trying to understand, have you experience the power the angels?" Misato said.

"Yes I have, I was also taught to read other lifeforms power levels." Trunks said.

"Amazing, so would an angel scare a saiyan?" Misato asked.

"Umm well if they are like the last one, I doubt it." Trunks said.

"Understand it is not my intention to get involved in your battles, it seems your Eva's do that well." Trunks said.

Everyone was just blown away.

Trunks walks into the kitchen and gets a knife out. He enters the living room where everyone is sitting.

"Ok Kaji you can take a piece of my hair to see what you can do in the meantime I will just try to blend in here." Trunks said.

"How do suppose you do that?" Misato asked.

Well I need money to live, so I will just look for a part time job for now." Trunks said.

Everyone laughed.

"What?" Trunks looked puzzled.

"Nothing just was odd you said that." Misato said that.

"When I was walking home I saw a construction site that needed a hand and I have experience building, so I will go there tomorrow." Trunks said.

"Sounds like a plan." Misato said.

"Besides if I end up stuck it will be good to get a head start." Trunks added.

"What about your home?" Shinji asked.

"Yea the androids and cell?" Asuka added.

Trunks thought about that, his mother knew the risk if he didn't return things might end up in the favor of the androids.

"Well my mom knew the risk if I didn't return and if I can fix my time capsule; I will be able to go back in time." Trunks said with a smile.

Everyone smiled.

"Ok so I say we go to dinner and celebrate." Misato said.

Everyone agreed and headed out the door. At dinner Shinji pondered on Trunks's story and had a question

"Trunks what is a super saiyan?" Trunks was taking back on the question.

"Uhh well a super saiyan is a powerful warrior probably the most powerful in the universe." Trunks answered.

"Have you seen a super saiyan?" Asuka asked.

Trunks didn't want to get that deep so..

"No I have not."

Back at NERV HQ

Commander Ikari, Sub Commander Fuyski, and Dr. Akagi watched the footage of Trunks fighting off the soldiers.

"So what do you think Dr.?" Commander Ikari asked.

"Interesting, the physical endurance to fend of that many is amazing even with his martial training, he wasn't even breaking a sweat and after didn't even stop to rest." Ritsuko said.

"Indeed, but couldn't his martial art skills provide with some sort of endurance boost?" Commander Ikari asked.

"Possibly, but I would have find a martial art that would do that." Ritsuko said.

"Make it so, in the mean time I have called off section 2 on Trunks." Commander Ikari said.

"Why is that Commander?" Ritsuko asked.

"Simple he is close to our pilots there safety is our priority, and besides he isn't going anywhere he is stuck for now." The commander said.

Ritsuko nodded and left the commanders office.

"What do you think professor?" Commander Ikari asked.

"Something about that boy that is for sure, what does this do for out timeline?" Fuyski asked.

"Nothing we are on schedule, he is stuck here there for he will experience third impact just the same." Commander Ikari said.

"I see." Fuyski said.

"I saw Shinji stood up to you aswell." Fuyski pointed out.

"Yes, it seems his contact with Trunks has taught him that." Commander Ikari said.

"Professor, it might be benefical for out pilots mental state to have them in contact with Trunks." He added.

"Hai Commander" Fuyski said.

Both men left the office for the night.

In the apartment

Misato and the rest entered the apartment. Kaji left from the restaurant after dinner, he wanted to get a early start with Ritsuko.

"Tea anyone?" Shinji asked.

"Yes I will have a cup." Trunks said.

Shinji went to the kitchen to start the water.

"Well I'm going to turn in for the night, I want to get a early start aswell." Misato said.

"Yea me too." Asuka added.

"Good night." Trunks said.

"Night guys" Both of the girls said.

Trunks sat on the couch waited for his tea, he closed his eyes his thoughts in another place.

'_I'm sorry mother if I failed you, I will be with you soon I hope.' _He thought.

_'You didn't fail her Trunks, she knew the risk of time travel' _A voice said.

Trunks open his eyes he was on the same beach from his dream, a girl stood across the way she looked like Rei.

_'You again, who are you, you look like that girl Rei Ayanami' _Trunks said.

_'I took this form so you won't be unsettled, you wonder why you are here. _She said

_'Yes, why am I here' _Trunks said.

_'Like I said before you are here to save the lillum from there own destruction.' _She said.

_'How will I do that?' _Trunks asked.

_'You will know when the time comes.' _She walks up to Trunks.

_'First I must unlock your potential' _She said while touch his hand.

_'Whaa' _Trunks said.

Just then he felt a burning sensation through his body he passed out from the pain.

"Trunks, Trunks! Misato get out her please." Shinji yelled.

He found Trunks passed out on the floor his body sweating, his breath was shallow. Misato ran out of the room so did Asuka. Trunks woke up.

"Are you ok Trunks?" Misato asked.

"I don't know something is going on this planet." Trunks said.

"What do you mean?" Misato asked.

"Ever since I got he I have been feeling like some impending doom is coming, my first night here I have had a dream, someone was in my dream she looked like Rei, she said that this world was in serious trouble and I was the only one that was able to save you, she just appeared again and I was not evening dreaming. She touched me and I blacked out, now I'm here." Trunks said.

"Ok Trunks lets get some rest and I the morning we will talk about it." Misato said.

She didn't know what to make of his story. Everyone agreed and went to bed.

(AN: If any experenice author wants to help me proof read my stuff please contact me, its good to get someone's opinion before I submt.)


	9. Trunks Gets a Job

(AN: It feels good getting back to this fanfic, I hope you all are enjoying I have been getting nice reviews from people. Thank you! Please keep reviewing.)

Neon Genesis Z

Genesis 8

Trunks Gets a Job

Trunks woke up before the rest, he was still a bit disoriented from last night. He regained his focus and did some exercises out on the balcony. Misato woke up next, she walked out in the living in her PJ's. She watched Trunks for a bit.

_'Poor kid possibly stuck here, I know its bad to think but it would be cool that he stayed he would be a brother for Shinji they get along so well.' _She thought.

Trunks walked back into the living room and say Misato.

"Morning Misato." Trunks said with a smile.

"Morning" Misato replied.

"You want to talk about last night?" She asked.

"Not much too really tell but I think she did something to me, she said she will unlock my true potential." Trunks said.

"Really do you want to talk to Ritsuko?" Misato said.

"I don't know, I think this is something I will have to figure out on my own." Trunks said.

"No problem Trunks, if you need anything just ask." Misato said.

Trunks smiled, he liked Misato she had a lot of qualities like his mom.

Misato just remembered that Shinji and Asuka had testing today at NERV.

"SHINJI, ASUKA, GET UP WE HAVE TESTING AT NERV." Misato yelled.

Both of them heard her and groaned.

"Coming" They both said.

"Misato I'm going to get going, I want to go to that construction site." Trunks said.

"Alright Trunks, I understand after what you told me I don't think we should tell the others right now, do you have any money?" Misato asked.

"No I don't." Trunks said.

Misato ran to her room really quick and grab some cash. She came back and handed it out to Trunks.

"Oh you don't have too I will find my way." Trunks said.

"I insist, a guy has to eat right?" Misato said.

Trunks took the money.

"Thanks I will pay you back." Trunks said.

"No worries Trunks, I don't know how much is there but should last till your first paycheck." Misato said.

With that Trunks headed out the door.

"Where did Trunks go Misato?" Shinji asked.

"He went to get that job." Misato said.

Shinji was sad because he hope Trunks doesn't get hurt by NERV.

"Ok guys are you almost ready?" Misato asked.

"Yes I am." Shinji said.

"Yes I am as well Misato." Asuka said.

"Ok lets head to NERV. Misato said.

In Tokyo 3

Trunks reached the construction site, it really wasn't that far from Misato's. Trunks walked into the office. Inside was sitting a big fat guy behind a desk, he was on the phone talking about material not getting here on time. He was a bit upset.

"You get those materials here today or I'm doing business with someone else baka!." The guy slammed the phone down.

He looked up at Trunks.

"Can I help you kid?" The guy asked in a angry tone.

Trunks was a little taken back but he replied in a nice tone

"Good morning sir, I'm here wanting to interview for the position posted outside."

The guy looked at Trunks for a moment.

"You do now, tell me do you have a resume by chance?" He asked.

Trunks mentally kicked himself.

"No I don't sir but I can tell you that I can do that job I have experience, I worked for my grandfathers company I helped on construction sites all the time, I'm quite capable." Trunks said.

"Perhaps, you seem like you could can you pour concrete?" The guy asked.

"I can sir." Trunks replied.

"Good cause I need someone to help my crew out there and you seem like a sturdy guy, here fill out this form for me so I can put you on the payroll, when your finished go see Foreman Suko." The guy said.

"Thank you sir." Trunks said.

"Please don't call sir, my name is Muroko." Muroko said.

Trunks nodded and began to fill out the paper work.

At NERV

"What! Are you saying I have to walk through that tunnel with no clothes on!!" Asuka said loudly.

_"Yes you do it's a clean room we need to collect as much data on syncing with a Eva without the interference of your plug suit, don't worry the camera will be off for you privacy." _Ritsuko said through the comm.

All three pilots sighed and walked through the clean room and stepped into the test eva's. In the control room Misato and Ritsuko were waiting for the test to begin.

"Ritsuko can I ask you something?" Misato said.

"Sure." Ritsuko said.

Misato took out the envelope of Trunks's hair.

"In this envelope is Trunks's DNA, can please run it and clear him of all this mess?" Misato asked.

Ritsuko was taken back, this is what they were looking for. She knew what the commander wanted from the boy, clearing him wouldn't be easy.

"I will see what I can do, understand if he isn't human he will have to brought in Misato." Ritsuko said.

"I understand" Misato said.

The phone rang in the control room. Ritsuko picked it up. After a few minutes she put the phone down.

"Problems?" Misato said.

"Yea there is corrosion on one of the pipes near us, we can't stop this testing for a minor issue, Ikari will chew my ass off." Ritsuko said.

"Begin the test" She added.

The three pilots sat in there entry plugs.

_"How does it feel guys?" _ Ritsuko asked.

"Weird" Shinji said.

"Yea my arm feels fuzzy" Asuka added.

_"Rei try to move your left arm." _

"Hai" Rei said.

Rei concentrated for a moment and the test eva's arm started to move. Unknown to the pilots and people in the control box, the corrosion was spreading at a rapid rate.

"AHHHHHH" Screamed Rei.

Alarms started go off.

"Whats going on?!!" Misato said.

" The corrosion is spreading in the test eva 00." Ritsuko said.

"Launch the polyfoams, set lasers to maximum." Ritsuko added.

Machines entered the room headed for the corroded pipe. They started shooting the corroded area. Small AT field formed.

"AN ANGEL!!!!" Misato screamed. The pilots started screaming now the angel was entering there eva's.

"Emergency eject!" Ritsuko said pulling a lever.

The three test entry plugs launch through three tubes to the surface. The angel took control of the test eva. It lifted the right arm to swing at the window to the control box. Ritsuko lifted another lever and it blew the arm of the main body of the test eva. Though the momento of angel swinging the arm pushed it into the window and cracked it.

"Everyone clear the control box… NOW!" Misato said.

Everyone in the box got up and ran for the door. Ritsuko just looked at the lab room with the test eva's

_'How could an angel get into NERV like this?' _She thought.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by

"Come on Akagi move it." Misato said practically dragging her out of the room.

The window busted and all the tons of water came spilling in the room. Misato and Ritsuko headed for the control room.

At the construction site

Trunks was enjoying some lunch that he bought from a lunch truck. He like construction work especially when he didn't have to worry about androids.

_'I wonder what everyone else is up too, I hope everyone is enjoying there day like I am' _ Trunks thought, he smiled looking over the city.

Then he sense something, a power level like before that last angel.

_'Could it be, another angel, wouldn't the alarm's be going off' _ He thought.

He looked around but couldn't pin point the location.

_'Maybe I'm just jumpy' _Trunks thought.

He went back to work.

In the command center of NERV

Commander Ikari was on deck. The rest were examining the angel.

"Interesting the angel seems to be affected by higher ozone levels" Ritsuko said.

"Increase the ozone level in the water" The commander said.

"Hai" Ritsuko said.

She press a few buttons on the keyboard soon the computer was reading back increase ozone levels, a few seconds after that the computer shown that the angel was shrinking down.

"Its working!" Ritsuko said.

The alarm went off again, the computer was showing that the angel heat level were rising, the angel was absorbing the ozone increasing the angel's mass.

"Stop pumping ozone!" She called out.

_'Now what_' She thought.

The monitor shown that the angel was changing, looked like electronic circuitry. Alarms went off again.

"Someone is hacking the Magi!" Aoba called out.

"Not now!" Ritsuko said.

"Where is the location of the hacker?" Commander Ikari asked.

The technicians type in a few keys.

"Its coming from the control box! It's the angel! Its like a living computer" They all called out.

"Shut down the system." The commander said.

"We can't we are locked out, trying decoy entry, damn no good." Maya said.

The techs working as fast they can can't stop the angel intrusion into the magi system.

"Oh my god its taken Balthazar, its working on Melchor" Maya said.

The angel taking in all the info it can.

"Its almost taken Melchor." Aoba said.

"Change to the login reset to 10 sec's!!" Ritsuko said.

They stopped the angel before it got into Casper.

" The magi are now our enemy." Sub commander Fuyski said.

(AN: If you seen the Evangelion series you known how this angel is defeated, I'm going to move on to the rest of Trunks day with a funny spin.)

At the construction site

Trunks was working hard, the foreman was impressed of the hard work this kid has put in on his first day.

"Hey Trunks you are doing well man." Suko said.

"Thanks sir." Trunks replied.

The man laughed

"Trunks you don't have to call me sir, just call me Suko, cool?" Suko said.

"No problem." Trunks said smiling back.

Suko reached down in the cooler to reach for drink, he realized there are known.

_'Damn going to need some more drinks' _He thought.

"Hey Trunks do me a favor he is some money can you go to the market down the street and get some drinks for us?" Suko asked.

"Sure thing man." Trunks said.

Suko handed him the money. Trunks headed for the market.

In the market

The power level that Trunks sensed hasn't gone away which bothered him.

_'I know there is an angel around somewhere, I want to talk to it.' _He thought.

Trunks entered the market and headed for the drink section.

_'Lets see here, a few bottles of water and gatorade should do the trick' _

He went to the counter to pay for it. The cashiers have been looking at Trunks the whole time, giggle with one another.

"Mmm hmm I would like for a man like that to come into my life all rugged and stuff." The head cashier said.

"So would we" The other girls said.

Trunks walked up to the cash registers.

"Over here sir I can help you." Cashier 1 said.

"No sir I can help you right here." Cashier 2 said.

"No here" Cashier 3 said.

"Hey! I'm closer to the door would be easier for him." Cashier 1 said.

"He isn't disabled." Cashier 3 said.

"No both of you will be if I have to step in." Cashier 2 said.

The three girls started to argue. Trunks was a little taken back by there behavior.

"Ladies please I'm in a hurry I don't care which one helps me." Trunks said.

The girls gave him a evil look. Trunks took a step back. Then the idea hit him.

"Ladies I tell you what you guys can take turns, I work right up the street at the construction site, when I come in here, you can take turns can that work?" Trunks said.

The girls stop fighting.

"That will work." They agreed.

"Ok today I will start with Cashier 1, tomorrow will be Cashier 2 and so on, ok." Trunks said.

The girls nodded in agreement. Trunks went to pay for the drinks and get back to work.

Back at the construction site

Trunks return with water and juices, everyone took a break.

"Good job kid, you are doing great." Muroko said.

"Thank you" Trunks replied.

Everyone one there was joking and laughing. Trunks smiled and enjoyed himself. He looked up at the sky but saw a crane holding a piece of heavy material, Trunks used his enhanced sight to see that the cable was breaking, he noticed Muroko was standing right under the landing area. The cable snap in a flash and the material fell, everyone looked up when they heard the cable snap. Muroko scared cause he saw it come for him. Trunks sprinted into action using his speed to safe get Muroko away from getting hurt or killed. The material crashed with a loud bang. Trunks and Muroko laid there for a moment. Muroko was just glad he was alive and all thanks to Trunks. Suko and the others ran up to them.

"Muroko are you ok?" Suko asked.

Muroko and Trunks got up and dusted themselves up.

"Yea I'm alright a bit shaking up, but thanks to Trunks it could have been a lot worse." Muroko said.

"Damn Trunks you moved so fast, you did great kid welcome to the team. Ok everyone lets call it a day, I need to order a new cable." Muroko said.

Everyone cheered and began heading home.

On the way to the apartment

Trunks was walking back to the apartment, he decided he was going to take a long way home, he saw a lake before and wanted to check it out. He enter the lake area and saw what to appear three metal tubes.

_'I wonder what those are.' _He thought.

Trunks walked along the shore until he heard.

"Waaa what is going on out there, this is embrassing." A female voice said. It was muffled but Trunks thought it sounded like Asuka.

"Asuka is that you?" he yelled.

Shinji, Asuka and Rei heard Trunks. The all thought

_'How did he know we were here' _

"Do you guys need help?" Trunks yelled again.

"YES TRUNKS PLEASE HELP US!" Shinji called out.

Trunks looked around to make sure no one was looking. He flew over to the entry plug that Shinji was in. He pushed it to shore and went back and got the rest.

"How do you open this thing?" Trunks asked.

" There is a lever you have to turn." Shinji said.

Trunks looked for the lever.

"Ok found it." Trunks said.

"Whoa Trunks we are naked in here you might want to let NERV handled it." Asuka said.

Trunks blushed.

"Ok but how long you been sitting in there?" Trunks asked.

"Long enough." Asuka said.

"Ok so maybe its best get out of there before you get cramps in your legs." Trunks said.

Trunks didn't want to be a peeping tom but he didn't want his friend trap in those entry plugs.

The three thought about it.

"Hey Trunks do you think you can find some clothes for us?" Asuka asked.

Trunks thought about it and smiled.

"Sure can be right back don't go anywhere." Trunks said chuckling.

"Very funny mister." Asuka said not very amused.

Trunks moved faster then humanly possible. He got to the apartment and pick up there bathrobes and sped back to the lake. NERV still hasn't come yet.

"Ok guys I'm back." Trunks said.

The pilots blinked

_'Wow that was fast.' _ They all thought.

Trunks went to the first plug and opened it. It was Asuka's plug, though Trunks closed his eyes went he opened it. He handed her the robe.

"Thank you Trunks." Asuka said.

"No problem I figured you were most sensitive about it so I figure it was best to get you dressed first." Trunks said.

Asuka just blushed. Trunks open Rei's next then Shinji's.

"Hey Trunks how was your first day at the job?" Shinji asked.

"It was great man, a lot of good guys over there, I was busy most of the day, I got off early because of a snapped cable and I figure to take a stroll along the lake shore, that is how I found you." Trunks replied.

"Cool." Asuka added.

They waited about a hour before NERV personal started to show. Trunks feeling uneasy around NERV decided to sneak away. The pilots were recovered and taken back to NERV.

At NERV

The pilots were getting debriefed by Misato.

"So you guys understand what happen and I apologize for taking long to get you guys." Misato said.

"No problem Misato besides Trunks kept us company towards the end." Shinji said with a smile.

"Oh he did that is cool, how did he find you?" Misato asked.

"Well he heard Asuka's yelling." Shinji chuckled.

"Shut up baka, he found us when he was taking a long way home from work, it was just by chance." Asuka said.

Misato laughed.

"Alright guys lets go home and get some chow." Misato said.

Asuka and Shinji headed for the parking lot, Rei headed for her home.

(AN: I know some are looking for some Super Saiyan action it is coming, I'm looking for the right time to introduce it. It will be soon hang in there! Please review.)


	10. Back to School

(AN: This chapter should be a little longer then some, please keep those reviews coming they help alot.)

Neon Genesis Z

Chapter 9

Back to School

The weeks of spring break have ended for the students of Tokyo 3 schools. At the Katsuragi apartment Misato and gang are getting ready to get on with there day. Shinji and Asuka are in there school uniforms and Trunks is putting on his work boots. With the money that Misato gave Trunks, he has been able to by some work clothes and boots. Misato was even able to get him a cell phone just in case of emergencies. Shinji has been nice enough to make lunches for Trunks, though Trunks still visits the market near the construction site like he said he would. The cashier girls have been happy about that.

"Here you go Trunks lunch is all packed." Shinji said.

"Thanks man I appreciate it." Trunks said.

"No problem." Shinji said with a smile on his face.

In the few weeks together Trunks and Shinji grown close like brother, Trunks has even giving a few basic lessons in combat to help Shinji's confidence.

"You better get going Trunks you are going to be late for work." Asuka said.

"On my way have fun at school you two." Trunks said.

"Bye." Everyone said.

"I must admit guys I like having Trunks around he has brought a sense of peace here." Misato said.

"Yea it's been great Misato." Shinji said.

"He is a great guy unlike the stooges you bring over Shinji." Asuka said laughing.

Shinji knew Asuka was joking, he notice she has really lighten up around Shinji and gang. It is was really nice to see her all happy.

"Ok kids you guys need to get going too have fun." Misato said.

"Hai." Both Shinji and Asuka said.

Both of them walked out the door heading for school. As they were walking towards school Asuka had her thoughts on Trunks. She secretly had a crush on him but has been unable to share those feelings with him. For the first time in her life she was intimidated by someone. She looked over Shinji and wonder if he would help her get over that.

"Shinji I have to ask you a favor." Asuka said.

Shinji looked at Asuka, she has never asked him for anything far as a favor. Asuka noticed Shinji inner conflict.

"If you don't want to help baka just say so." Asuka said a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry Asuka, what kind of favor can I do for you." Shinji said.

He knew it was hard for Asuka to ask anyone a "favor".

"I need you to ask Trunks something." Asuka said.

Shinji raised his eyebrow.

"Ask him what?" Shinji asked.

"Can you ask if he would ever go on a date with a girl." Asuka said seeing if Shinji bought it.

Shinji laughed inside.

"You mean ask him if he would take you on a date?" Shinji said.

Asuka blushed

"Well yea, why not I'm hot." Asuka said.

Shinji thought about it for a moment, he had no romantic interest in Asuka he always considered her a sister he never had.

"Sure Asuka I will do that for you." Shinji said with a smile.

Asuka was excited.

"Thank you Shinji I owe you one." Asuka said.

"No problem." Shinji said.

Both were quiet the rest of the way to school.

At school

Shinji and Asuka arrived a few minutes early to school, they made it to there class which was 2-A. Inside other students were sitting in there seats talking to one another about there spring break. They also saw there friends, Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari. They went over to there seats. The gang came over to chat.

"Hey guys what you been up too?" Hikari asked.

Since the angel attacks and extreme testing they have done, Shinji and Asuka didn't get much time to hang out with there friends.

"Nothing much just arrving." Asuka said.

"Where is Trunks we noticed that he didn't come to school with you guys." Toji pointed out.

Shinji and Asuka forgot that there friends weren't aware of Trunks's history.

Shinji spoke up

"Well he decided to get a job instead of coming to school, turns out that he went to college already like Asuka so there was no need for him to come to school."

Asuka looked at Shinji.

_'Good save Shinji' _

"Oh that is cool, so what is he doing for work?" Kensuke asked.

"He is working at the construction site where they are building the new Tokyo 3 Bank headquarters at." Asuka said.

"Cool." The three said.

Rei soon came into the classroom and sat down in her seat. Shinji like usually ended up looking at her, he wondered what she was always thinking about staring out the window.

Rei didn't really seem to notice anyone, she always stared at the window. She felt that class was boring and a waste of time. She knew all the subjects taught, she was told by the commander she went for the social aspect. She didn't socialize with anyone. Though sometimes she did think of Shinji Ikari.

_'I wonder speaking with the third child would be beneficial.' _She thought.

She liked Shinji, because he has been the only one to show her kindness and protection. Soon her thought were interrupted by the teacher and class begun.

At NERV

Misato arrived to work, on time for once she wanted to talk to Ritsuko about the hair samples of Trunks she gave to her a couple of weeks ago. She stepped into Ritsuko's office. Ritsuko was busy typing away at her keyboard.

"I know its you Misato I can smell your perfume from the entrance." Ristuko said laughing.

"Very funny, so did you find anything out by the hair samples?" Misato said cutting out the small talk.

"Yes I did, far as I know he is human there was a few things that were unclear but that could be caused by temporal changes when he landed, nothing to be concerned about. I did speak with the commander and he was agreeable to laying off Trunks for the moment. It seems his interest is how he is interacting with the other pilots, I hear is been beneficial." Ritsuko said.

Misato agreed on her beneficial point.

"Yes I think it's been really beneficial to the pilots they get along so well and Shinji has changed so much." Misato said.

"Any word on getting his time capsule fixed?" Misato asked.

Ritsuko frowned when she said that.

"Honestly Misato no the time capsule is totally in pieces, the section that looks like the engine is totally dead, most of it broke up during impact, sorry to say it but Trunks is stuck here." Ritsuko said.

Misato was upset, not at her friend but that fact she will have to tell Trunks.

"Thank you Ritsuko for everything." Misato said.

"Your welcome." Ristuko replied.

Misato left the office and headed to the parking lot, she felt Trunks should know right away.

Back at school

It is lunch time at Tokyo 3 Junior High School and the gang is having lunch together since they haven't seen each other in weeks.

"So how is Trunks doing at his job?" Hikari asked.

"He is doing good, enjoying I guess, they even gave him a raise last week." Shinji said.

"Cool." Kensuke added.

"I guess there was a lot of testing at NERV during spring break huh?" Toji asked.

"Yea to much testing if you ask me, I wish they would give us a break but I guess that is what happens when you are the world's saviors." Shinji replied.

"Yea I guess you're right, hey what are you guys doing after school, we should all do something." Toji said.

"That sounds like a great plan hon." Hikari said.

Hikari covered her mouth when she said hon. She totally forgot that they were keeping there relationship a secret.

"Did you just call that stooge hon." Asuka asked.

Hikari couldn't run from her best friend.

"I did, I'm sorry Toji." Hikari said.

"It's ok babe they would have found out sooner or later." Toji replied.

"When did this all happen." Asuka asked.

"During spring break we spent a lot of time together." Hikari said.

Asuka nodded.

_'This is sad my best friend is dating someone and I'm feeling left out.' _Asuka thought.

"So what are we doing after school?" Shinji quickly said.

"Well I think we should just go to the arcade or something." Kensuke said.

"Yea that sound like a plan, still want a rematch on Tekken don't you Kensuke." Asuka said laughing.

"Hell yea, I have been practicing." Kensuke said.

"Good lets meet here after class." Toji said.

The school bell rung for the students to return to class. Everyone nodded and went back to class.

In class Asuka and Hikari were using the computer chat system to talk about Toji's and Hikari's relationship.

Asuka S: _I can't believe you and the stooge why? _

Hikari H: _He is really a nice guy once you get to know him Asuka ) _

Asuka S: _Maybe but still why didn't you tell me we talked on the phone (. _

Hikari H: _I know and I'm really sorry we wanted to keep it a secret for awhile. _

Asuka S: _Its ok Hikari I guess I kinda understand that. _

Hikari H: _Enough about me what is it like living with that stud Trunks? Lol _

Asuka S: _It's great, he is a really cool guy, I have a crush on him . _

Hikari H: _That is obvious lol, so what do you plan on doing about it? _

Asuka S: _I asked Shinji to talk to him for me, just to get a idea what he thinks. _

Hikari H: _That is strange having Shinji do it why don't you do it, you're the bold one. _

Asuka S: _I don't know, figure since he and Trunks are close. _

Hikari H: _Doesn't sound like the Asuka Langley Soryu I know. Lol. _

Asuka S: _Grr.. Fine I will do it myself, I will show you. _

Hikari H: _LMAO ok ok settle down. Lets pay attention to class now. _

Both girls went back to the conversation about second impact.

_'How many freaking times are we going to go over this subject?' _Asuka thought.

At the construction site

Trunks was working hard like he has been for the last few weeks. He has been enjoying the work and gets along with everyone. Today he was working on the 10th floor putting down the flooring. He took a quick look around and took a drink from his water bottle, he noticed Misato pull up.

_'I wonder why she is here.' _Trunks thought.

Soon his radio was going off it was Muroko asking him to come down. Trunks used the elevator to get down to the ground. He walked into the office there he saw Muroko and Misato.

"Hey Trunks this is Misato Katsuragi from NERV she is here to talk to you." Muroko said.

"I know man, I live with her." Trunks said.

Muroko blinked hard.

_'God damn kid how did you manage to shack up with this hotty.' _

Misato shook her head and laughed. Trunks finally realized what he said.

"No it isn't anything like that sir, she was nice enough to put me up till I found a place on my own." Trunks said blushing.

"Yes he is friends with the Eva pilots and since he is from out of town I was nice enough to let him stay." Misato said laughing.

Misato's face got serious

"Muroko can we have a moment please."

"Sure ma'am I will check with Suko." Muroko said.

"Everything alright Misato?" Trunks asked.

"No exactly Trunks, the good news is they bought the DNA sample passing you human, they chalked up your saiyan half as a temporal mistake. The bad news is that your time capsule is not fixable, the main drive is totally destroyed." Misato said.

Trunks figure as much he was upset that he won't be able to return to his earth.

"Are you ok Trunks I know this must be tough." Misato said.

"I will be ok Misato besides I have a good job and some good friends." Trunks said trying to get out a smile.

Misato felt really bad and gave Trunks a hug, it was the least she could do for him. Trunks hugged Misato back at least he was not alone. He also thought with the two dreams he has had he will be needed here.

"Something on your mind Trunks?" Misato asked.

"Not really I will need to look for a place to stay then, I'm sure it's tight in the apartment with me there." Trunks said.

Misato smiled

"Oh Trunks I thought about that too, we are going to move into one of the bigger apartments upstairs, we love having you with us."

Trunks was shocked he never expected that.

"Really? You will let me stay with you guys." Trunks said happily.

"Hell yes, your really cool and besides you and Shinji are like brothers." Misato said smiling.

'Knock Knock'

"Are you guys ok in there, Trunks we can really use a hand with the flooring on 8th." Muroko said through the door.

"Yes sir, I will be right there." Trunks said.

"Well get going Trunks I will talk to you tonight at the apartment." Misato said.

Trunks smiled, hugged Misato again and went back to work.

_'That went over better then I thought.' _Misato said to herself.

Muroko walked into the room.

"All is well with our boy?" Muroko asked.

Misato a little taken back

"Yes, thank you for your time sir." Misato said walking out of the office.

She looked up at the building she saw Trunks laughing and helping the other construction workers, she smiled and walked back to her car.

In the school yard

Class let out at the school and the gang met in the school yard like they said.

"Hey guys ready to head to arcade?" Hikari said she was holding Toji's hand.

"I am." Kensuke said.

"We are too." Asuka said speaking for her and Shinji.

"Hey guys didn't a new arcade open close to that construction site that Trunks works at?" Kensuke asked.

"I think so Shinji said Trunks mention it one night." Shinji replied.

"Cool lets go to that one, maybe Trunks will join us after work." Toji added.

The gang headed for the arcade. Asuka pulled Shinji back a bit, Shinji wondered whats up.

"Shinji that favor I asked, don't worry about it I will be the one to ask." Asuka said.

Shinji smiled

"Sure thing."

They ran to catch up to the group.

At the construction site

The gang walked up to the construction site, they were impressed by the size of what the building was going to be. They were also surprised that it hasn't been affected the angel attacks.

"Do we just walk up and ask for Trunks?" Toji asked.

"I'm not really sure let see if he around the building first, just stick to the sidewalk." Shinji replied.

"Good idea I see a crane to the south area maybe he up around there." Kensuke said.

Trunks was working on the south end on the 8th floor the guys been have a problem with the crane getting it into position. Trunks was overseeing the crane angle and telling the operator which levers to pull. It wasn't going to well and the guys were getting frustrated. Trunks told the guys to go take a break and he will figure something out. Trunks still on the 8th floor tried to figure out what can be done then he heard.

"Hey Trunks can you hear us." Asuka shouted.

Trunks looked down and saw his friends.

"Hey guys I will be right down." Trunks shouted back.

In a few minutes he was down and met up with the gang.

"Hey guys what's up?" Trunks asked.

"Nothing much we going to check out that new arcade, you wanna meet us after work?" Asuka asked.

"That sounds awesome, I get off soon I will meet you there." Trunks said with a smile.

Hikari and Asuka both looked at Trunks, they internally drooled over his body, Hikari loved Toji but admired a fit guy.

"How was the first day back?" Trunks asked.

"It was great." Shinji replied.

"Cool, hey listen I'm going to finish up and meet you guys." Trunks said running back to work.

The gang headed to the arcade.

One hour later at the arcade

Trunks walked into the arcade it wasn't really crowded because it's a school night, he saw the gang playing the game Tekken 2015. He walked up to them.

"Hey guys I'm here." Shinji turned around

"Trunks glad you can join us, Asuka is kicking Kensuke's butt." Shinji laughed.

"I will get you this time!" Kensuke shouted.

"Yea right you lost twenty times already." Asuka said.

Trunks laughed. He proceeded to watch, he never really played video games the only time he played was when he was resting up after the Cell Games. Asuka finished Kensuke off in no time.

"Don't be sad, you just suck." Asuka laughed.

Kensuke frowned "I practice too."

Everyone laughed.

"So Trunks wanna give it a shot?" Asuka asked.

"Oh no thanks I will just watch, I'm not very good at these sorts of games." Trunks replied.

"I bet you are Trunks, your just shy." Hikari said.

Trunks sighed and step to the side of Asuka. Asuka got goose bumps from being so close to Trunks. Trunks noticed and smiled, he too had a slight crush on Asuka, he admired her spirit and competitive attitude "Saiyan worthy." Vegeta would say. Trunks placed the quarters in the machine, looked over the characters to be selected, he didn't really know which one was good so he just picked the first one that he saw. After a few minutes Asuka beat Trunks, it really wasn't too hard since he was just pressing buttons.

"Thanks for the game that was fun." Trunks said.

"Anytime." Asuak replied.

It was getting late.

"Hey guys I'm going to walk home with Hikari talk to you tomorrow." Toji said.

"Yea I'm out too, going to catch a taxi home." Followed Kensuke.

"Well I guess it is time for us to head home too." Trunks pointed out.

"Yea lets get going." Asuka said.

At the Katsuragi apartment

Trunks and gang walked into the door. Misato was waiting for them with take out for dinner.

"Hey guys welcome home." Misato said smiling.

"Hey Misato what is the occasion it wasn't even your turn for dinner tonight." Shinji said.

"Well I have some good news." Misato winked.

"Cool what news do you have?" Asuka said.

Misato smiled she was very happy to have a family again.

"Trunks will be living with us for awhile and since he is I got us a bigger apartment upstairs we will be moving at the end of the week." Misato said.

Shinji smiled "That is great news Misato, Trunks it will be great to have you as a roommate."

"Yea this is awesome." Asuka added.

Trunks was happy but sad at the same time, he missed his home. The look on his face was communicating that.

"Trunks, things will work out they always do it seems, I bet your mother is working on a way to track you down." Misato said smiling.

That did make Trunks feel better.

"Your right, I'm happy that I get to stay with such cool people." Trunks said.

Everyone decided to sit and eat.

Later that evening the gang was sitting and watching TV. Everyone seem happy. Trunks was enjoying the moment and laughing at the show. The show ended.

"That was a great show." Trunks said.

Everyone seem to agree.

"Yea it's funny." Shinji said.

"Ok guys it's time for bed you have school tomorrow." Misato said.

Asuka and Shinji got up and end for there rooms.

"Night guys." Trunks said.

"Night Trunks." The both replied.

"So what's on your mind Trunks?" Misato asked.

"Nothing much really, just wondering about stuff." Trunks said.

"Wanna talk about it?" Misato asked. Trunks thought for a moment, it wasn't a big deal he will get over it.

"Not really but thanks for asking I'm going to head to bed." Trunks replied.

The both said good night and headed for bed.

(AN: For people waiting for some Saiyan action stay tune for Genesis 10: Trunks vs. Evangelion Unit 01)


	11. Trunks vs Eva 01

(AN: Ok finally got this chapter done. I might rewrite it depending on the reviews. Please Review!)

Neon Genesis Z

Genesis 10

Trunks vs. Evangelion Unit 01

In Tokyo 3

Trunks over looked the city from the top of the building at the construction site, the new angel appeared so sudden the rest of the guys made it to the shelter but Trunks didn't go he wanted a shot at this new angel but didn't want to expose himself. The angel was a black sphere of sort no facial features what so ever. Trunks heard alarms again the ground around him began to shake, over to his left a building opened inside was the purple eva, the one Shinji pilots. Trunks was happy to see his friend in action. Another part of the building opened up inside was a pistol. The eva took the weapon and headed for it's position.

Inside the eva Shinji was feeling good, life for once seem to smile upon him. He has scored the highest sync ratio out of the three pilots. He guided the eva to his position, he waited patiently for Asuka and Rei to get into position.

_"Asuka, Rei are you in position yet?" _Shinji asked over the comm.

_"No you know an eva can't move that fast." _Asuka replied.

_'Damn.' _Thought Shinji.

He looked at the angel, he felt he could take it on by himself.

_"Are you there yet?" _Shinji asked again.

_"Almost." _Rei replied.

Trunks was looking at the scene he sensed Shinji's impatience.

_'What is he doing.' _Trunks thought.

Soon after thinking that he saw the eva turn from its hiding place and shoot 3 times at the angel. The angel disappeared.

"What!!" Trunks said.

Soon he noticed a black patch surrounding the streets, cars were sinking into the blackness, eva 01 was caught in the sinking blackness.

"SHINJI!" Trunks yelled.

He headed for the area, he saw eva 02 and 00 on there way. By the time they got there eva 01 was engulfed in blackness, the cord the powers the eva was sinking the blackness. The black puddle expanded to try to engulf eva 02.

_"Asuka watch out!" _Misato yelled through the comm.

Asuka used eva 02 to hope on a near by building. The building was starting to sink but stopped. Trunks was horrified at the scene half the city was under the blackness. The black sphere popped up again but he city was still under the blackness, the remaining eva's retreated.

_'Ok lets try this.' _Trunks thought

He fired a energy blast into the blackness. The blackness absorbed the blast.

At NERV

Misato was panicking Shinji is not responding. Alarms go off.

"Whats that?" Misato said.

"Another energy pattern emerged." Maya said.

"Is it another angel?" Ritsuko said.

"Unknown." Aoba said.

"We can't pin point its position, to much interference." Maya said.

"Damn!" Misato said.

"We need to rescue Shinji, meet in the war room in a hour." Misato said.

Inside Evangelion 01

Shinji was looking around but he saw nothing but bright white light. He switch to emergency power to conserve his energy.

_'I have about 12 hours to live.' _He thought.

He started to cry thinking about the ones he will never see again. A little while later he fell asleep.

In Tokyo 3

Trunks was sitting on a building close to the black pool which was the angel. He watched the army surround the blackness. In the distance he saw the remaining eva's. _'I bet Misato and the rest are over there.' _Trunks thought. He quickly hopped over there. (AN: Yes super jump is great thing to have.) Trunks made it over it over to NERV's field operations center. He was perch up on a landing of some sort, Trunks figured this is how the pilots get up and into there eva's. Down below he say Misato and Ritsuko talking.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF PLAN IS THAT!!" Misato said.

"Is the best one for salvaging the eva." Ritsuko said calmly.

"This isn't a rescue mission, what is so special about unit one?" Misato asked.

_'What are they planning and is Shinji in trouble.' _Trunks thought.

He also so Asuka and Rei he figured he will make his way to them.

"Well its his fault running off alone without back up, what a baka." Asuka said.

This made Rei upset, not that she ever felt upset before but she was not happy about the situation. She stood in front of Asuka.

"What did my comment piss you off wonder girl?" Asuka said.

"I wonder do you even feel anything or anyone." Rei said.

She turned around and walked away. Asuka was so mad swung her fist only to be caught a inch or two from Trunks's face. Asuka was shocked to see Trunks.

"Trunks's what are you doing here?" Asuka said.

She was happy to see him, but she knew he shouldn't be there.

"Trunks you got to go, you can be in serious trouble if you don't." Asuka pleaded.

"I know but I want to help, Shinji is my friend." Trunks said.

His tone was serious so was his face, Asuka has never seen him like this.

"I know Trunks I want to help too." Asuka said.

"Asuka tell me what there rescue plan is, I heard Misato and Ritsuko arguing." Trunks asked.

"Well I know they plan on using the remaining eva's at field to weaken the angels, while the UN drops its remaining N2 bombs into the angel." Asuka said.

"What is a N2 bomb?" Trunks asked.

"Its like a nuclear bomb without the nasty radiation effects." Asuka said.

"How many are they dropping?" Trunks asked.

"I think 900 hundred something." Asuka said.

"Wouldn't that kill everyone in the city?" Trunks asked.

"Not really supposedly the angel create a Sea of Dirac, whatever that means, it would cause that much harm to the city but will blow unit 1 sky high, probably killing Shinji." Asuka said her voice trailed off with that last part.

"How can they do that?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know unit one is important to NERV like all the eva's pilots are expendable." Asuka said sadly.

Trunks was angry now.

"No one is expendable Asuka, not you, not Shinji, not even Rei." Trunks said with anger.

He walked in the direction where he saw Misato.

"Where are you going?" Asuka asked, she was scared of what Trunks is going to do.

"Going to straighten this out maybe I can help." Trunks said walking off.

In the NERV field operations center.

Misato was furious of what is going to happen.

_'How dare they use Shinji as a piece of meat.'_ She thought, she looked up and saw Trunks walking towards her directions.

_'Can it be, how did he get in this area, I bet Asuka called him.' _She thought.

Misato notice the guards walking to intercept Trunks. Trunks stopped when guards walked up to him.

"Sir this is a restricted area, please leave at once." The guard said.

"I'm here to see Misato Katsuragi." Trunks said.

"Sir leave now or be arrested." The guard said with a stern voice.

Trunks had no time for this crap his friends life was on the line. He start to push his way by the guards, the guard pointed there weapons at Trunks. Misato gasped and she ran towards them.

"Put your weapons down, he is with me." Misato said.

"Yes ma'am." The guards said lowering there weapons.

Trunks was not happy and Misato can clearly see that.

"Follow me Trunks." Misato said.

She led him to a quiet area.

"What are you doing here?" Misato asked, she had a bit of worry in her voice.

"I'm here to help, you and Shinji helped me, its time to return the favor your plan on blowing him up is not alright with me." Trunks said, he had anger in his voice.

"I know, but it's the best we can come up with." Misato said.

"That's bullshit and you know it, are you going to lay down and just let them blow him up so they can save a precious piece of scrap?" Trunks asked.

"I don't want to but what can we do." Misato said she started to cry.

Trunks didn't mean for her to cry he realized this is hard on her, he tried to comfort her.

"What are we going to do Trunks." Misato said sobbing.

"Can someone breath in there?" Trunks asked.

Misato stop sobbing and looked at Trunks.

_'What is he thinking' _

"I don't know Trunks I would need to ask Ritsuko." Misato said.

" Then lets ask her." Trunks said smiling.

Misato and Trunks walked over to Ritsuko. Ritsuko turned around

"Oh Trunks this is a nice surprise." Ritsuko said with a bit of annoyance.

"I'm sure, listen lets cut the crap, can someone breath in that Sea of Dirac?" Trunks asked.

Ritsuko was a little taken back to the question

"I don't really know in theory it suppose to be an area of infinite time and space." Ristuko said.

_'Sounds like the Time Chamber' _Trunks thought.

"Why are you asking this Trunks?" Ritsuko asked.

"Well can you send a team or something to recover your missing robot and Shinji instead of blowing both up." Trunks replied.

"Trying to get allies Misato?" Ritsuko laughed.

"I don't' think it is a funny matter Dr. Akagi, answer his question can anything breath in there?" Misato snapped.

"I don't really know and there is no time to check it out, I'm sorry but we proceeding with the plan, beside Shinji won't survive much longer on his life support system, he will be most likely dead before the plan goes through." Ritsuko said.

She turned around and continued doing what she was doing. Misato started to sob

"I'm sorry Trunks." Trunks just held her.

"I'm sorry too Misato, but I won't let Shinji die without honor." Trunks said.

Before Misato could say anything, Trunks ran off towards the edge of the blackness.

_'I'm coming Shinji you hang in there buddy.' _Trunks thought.

"WAIT TRUNKS NO!!!" Misato screamed.

Everyone's attention was on Trunks.

"Guards shoot him, he can't disrupt this plan." Ritsuko ordered.

The guards started to fire at Trunks. Trunks used his speed to dodge the bullets.

"What, how is he dodging the bullets!!" Shouted Ristuko.

Misato and Asuka wided eyed.

_'Do it Trunks' _Asuka thought to herself.

When Trunks got closer to the black pool he took a inhuman leap in the air and dove right into the blackness.

"Pointless, he will just die in the with Shinji I guess." Ritsuko said.

Misato now angry slapped her friend across her face.

"How dare you say that, Trunks was the only one willing to do something for Shinji you bitch." Misato said walking off.

Asuka fell to her knees crying

_'Don't die Trunks please don't die' _

Rei stood there emotionless

_'A strange move' _

In the Sea of Dirac

As Trunks thought just like the time chamber, the air was a bit dense but he will manage. He closed his eyes to focus on Shinji's life energy.

_'I know you are out here Shinji' _Trunks thought.

Trunks felt a life energy it was Shinji's but it was weak, he started to flying that direction.

_'I knew you were alive buddy I'm coming'_ Trunks said to himself.

In the distance Trunks say the eva just floating there. He was careful to approach it.

"SHINJI CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Trunks shouted.

There was no answer, Trunks landed on the eva to find the emergency ejection lever if there was one, then he heard in his mind.

_"Get away from my son angel." _A deep female voice said.

"Your son, who are you?" Trunks asked.

There was no answer the eva's arm came crashing down on its shoulder where Trunks was standing. Trunks manage to get out of the way. The eva start to growl, its eyes lit up with a unnatural white light. Trunks felt the energy of the eva and it wasn't Shinji, it seem the eva was alive on its own, Trunks could no longer sense Shinji.

_'Oh no! Shinji I got to get Shinji out of here and fast, I won't go Super Saiyan don't want to destroy the robot with Shinji inside.' _Trunks thought.

The eva swung its arms at Trunks, Trunks dodge them easily.

"Ok you want to play like that, here swing at this." Trunks said.

He flew into the eva at full force, the eva went flying back a few hundred feet. The eva rawr'd in anger. It used its AT field to attack Trunks. Trunks saw the beams of light heading his way there was no way to dodge them so he took a defensive position. The force of the AT field hit Trunks so hard he went flying back, it took him a bit for him to regain control. "Damn that thing hits hard." Trunks said out loud. Another AT field was heading his direction. Trunks just took his defensive position again. The AT field hit harder then the last one, but Trunks was able to hang on.

"Ok that's it." Trunks said

He powered up launching a series of energy blasts at the eva. The energy blast shit the eva in force and sent the eva flying back. Trunks notice the eva has no air control so he decided to use that to his advantage. He flew to another area of the space and launch a series of blasts again, he didn't want to over do it since Shinji is inside that thing. The eva rawr'd really loud.

"Is that suppose to scare me you big pile of metal." Trunks asked.

Trunks again flew into the eva chest and start laying punches. The eva's right arm came swinging on itself, Trunks moved out of the way. The eva hit itself.

"Not very bright are you." Trunks laughed.

The eva rawr'd and release its AT field. Trunks braced himself.

In Tokyo 3

NERV personal were looking at the black sphere, it seems that something was moving inside it.

"What the hell is going on?" Asuka said out loud.

Both her and Rei were in there eva's ready to carry out there mission. Misato looked on

"Trunks?" Misato asked.

"I don't know" Ritsuko said.

"I don't think he can survive in there, he is probably dead." Ritsuko added.

The blackness below was starting to break up.

"Could it be unit one?" Misato asked.

"No it can't be, it shouldn't have any power at all." Ritsuko shouted.

Asuka looking up at the sphere something shot right out of it, she had to magnify her screen to see. A huge crash hit near by Ritsuko and Misato. Misato uncovered herself and looked around it look like a trail of of something landing, she figured a rock or a piece of the angel. She looked down the trail and gasped.

"Trunks!!" Misato yelled.

"What!" Ritsuko said.

Trunks heard someone call his name, he has been battling eva 01 sometime and the last AT attack was the most powerful of all. Bruised and batter he picked himself up and looked over, he saw Misato running towards him.

"Trunks are you ok." Misato said looking over him.

"I'm fine Misato but I'm not sure about Shinji when I enter the Sea of Dirac and found him I felt his life energy fading, next thing I knew his eva just started attacking me like I was the angel." Trunks said looking at the angel site.

"But you survived how?" Misato said.

"I told you Misato I'm only having human." Trunks said with a smile.

"Oh I understand now, your saiyan half is the stronger of the two." Misato said.

"Oh yea." Trunks smiled.

Asuka was relieved to see Trunks was alright.

_'I can't believe he survived' _Asuka thought.

The angel was breaking up, everyone looking at the sphere in the air gasped as they saw Eva 01 rip itself out of the angel, it landed on the ground but fluid and pieces of angel all over the place. It looks like a demon from hell, howling and screaming at the sky.

"Is that what I'm piloting?" Asuka asked herself out loud.

Rei just looked on at the carnage. Misato and Trunks watched on, Misato felt sick to her stomach.

"Misato is that happening cause of Shinji?" Trunks asked.

"No the eva is going beserk I'm not sure what causes it but it seems to go beserk when the pilot is unable to control it, usually happen shortly after looking power. Only eva 01 gone berserk. I know eva 00 did it one time during it's initially activation test." Misato said.

"I see so what do we do?" Trunks asked.

"We wait till the eva goes silent." Misato said.

"We should take care of your injuries." She added.

"I will be alright." Trunks said.

As they were looking on and waiting for Eva 01 to shut down, they noticed it was looking for something.

"What is it doing." Ritsuko said.

"I don't really know, looks like it is looking for something." Maya said.

The Eva was looking to the ground, and it spotted what it was looking for, it howled and looked in its directions. Everyone that could see what the Eva was seeing, noticed it was looking directly at Trunks.

Misato and Trunks were in the Eva's sight, it howled and rawr'd almost like it was daring Trunks to attack. Trunks knew what the Eva wanted but his concern was for Shinji safety.

"Trunks it's staring right at us." Misato said.

"I know it wants me." Trunks said with a smirk on his face.

"Why?" Misato asked she was shaking.

"Well I'm not well verse in your technical lingo but I think it think I'm the actually angel, and beside you see the dents in its armor, we were fighting in the Sea of Dirac." Trunks said.

"Oh my god you got to get out of here then, wait how did you cause those dents, I know you are good at martial arts but that is an Eva." Misato said looking puzzled.

"Like I said half human." Trunks said.

Trunks looked over at the Eva

"Ok lets do this, I'm not an angel but I guess I will have to beat that into you." Trunks shouted.

Everyone looked at Trunks, he was glowing white. Misato backed up a little.

"Trunks what is going on?" Misato asked.

"It's ok I'm just powering up." Trunks smiled and ran towards the Eva.

Once he got closer he took to the air.

"Holy shit he can fly!" Shouted Asuka.

Everyone was in awe.

At NERV Headquaters

Commander Ikari was less then thrilled at what he is looking at.

"Fuyski get Major Katsuragi on the comm." Ikari asked.

"Yes sir." Fuyski replied dialing some numbers.

Back at NERV field ops

"Major the commander is on the line for you." Aoba said.

Misato got sick to her stomach again she knew what this call was about. She picked up the field phone.

"Yes commander?" Misato asked.

"We have a problem, I see your out of town friend is flying in the air and about to attack Eva 01, use the other Eva's to stop him at any cost." The commander said.

"Sir, I understand but he is trying to save your son." Misato added.

" The third child life is no consequence to me, carry out my orders if you have to kill Trunks so be it.." The commander sternly said.

With a tear "Yes sir." Misato said.

She hung up the phone.

"What is the plan Misato?" Ritsuko asked.

" The commander wants to use the other Eva's to stop Trunks even if it kills him." Misato said tearing.

The others just gasped. Misato got on the radio again.

"Asuka, Rei, stop Trunks from attacking Eva 01 even it means destroying him." Misato said over the comm.

"What!!! I'm not killing him." Asuka said.

"You will do what you are ordered to do second child." The commander's voice came over the comm.

Asuka having a hard time with the order but wanted to pilot Eva more then anything.

"Fine I will do it." Asuka repled.

"Heading for the target commander." Rei said.

_'That doesn't surprise me.' _Asuka thought.

At ground zero

Trunks was floating in the air, he didn't want to hurt Shinji but the monster within must shut down.

"Look I'm not the angel, you are connected to Shinji aren't you, read his thoughts they will show you that I'm right." Trunks said.

The Eva just howled and jumped at Trunks. Trunks laid in a roundhouse kick to the Eva's mid section and sent the Eva flying back.

"I don't want to hurt you or your pilot, listen to me you don't have a chance." Trunks pleaded.

The was some noise behind him he turned around and saw Eva 02 and Eva 00 heading for him. Eva 00 got there first and swung at Trunks. Trunks dodged.

"I'm not an angel!" Trunks shouted.

"Stand down Trunks please." Asuka said over the outside comm.

"Sure but I won't let Eva 01 hurt innocent people trying to get to me." Trunks said.

Soon as he said that both hands of Eva 01 came smashing together to get Trunks.

"NO!!!!" Asuka screamed.

Eva 01 shut down soon after hands still clumped together. Rescue crews started work on recovering the pilot. After 20 minutes they got the entry plug on the ground. "Shinji, Shinji please wake up." Misato said, she was crying over his body. Shinji opened his eyes,

"I just wanted to see them one more time." Shinji said before falling back unconscious.

Misato cried, the paramedics took Shinji to NERV's hospital.

Eva 01 Cage

Crews worked on undoing the hands of Eva's.

"Hurry up with that we need to get this Eva repaired for the next angel." Ritsuko said.

She was looking at the damage of Eva 01.

_'Shit, that kid did a number on it, he isn't really all human, I got to know his secret.'_ She thought.

"What is the damage Dr." Commander Ikari said.

"Well commander we are going to need to replace a lot of Eva 01's armor, it seems that our visitor is more what he seems, I haven't looked at all his data yet." Ritsuko said.

"I don't think we have to worry about him anymore seems Eva 01 took care of it." Commander Ikari said.

They both watched the Eva's hands being open. Ritsuko gasped.

"Where is he? No blood no body, it's like he disappeared." Ritsuko said.

"Interesting I look forward to your report Dr." Commander Ikari said.

Ritsuko was shocked

"Your not worried?" She asked.

"No he will turn up I'm sure, when he does I want him brought to my office." The commander said.

"Yes sir." Ritsuko said.

In Misato's car

Misato and Asuka were driving back from a long night at NERV, Shinji was in the hospital recovering he should be awake tomorrow afternoon according to the doctors. Misato looked at Asuka she saw a troubling look on Asuka's face.

"It's ok Asuka Shinji will be alright." Misato said trying to smile.

Asuka angry at Misato

"How could you have us attack Trunks and now look he is dead, we killed our friend. It wasn't right." Asuka said.

"I know you are angry I am too, but if we didn't you and I would be in jail and right now that is not what Trunks would of wanted from us." Misato said.

"Whatever." Asuka said.

The rest of the ride home was quiet.

Both entered the apartment sadden by the lost of there friend. They both walked into the living room. Misato turned on the light and screamed. Asuka looked on the floor, there laid Trunks hurt from his fight with Eva 01.

"Asuka get the med kit." Misato said,

Asuka ran off to the bathroom. Misato kneeled down and raised Trunks's head.

"Trunks can you hear me, Trunks." Misato said.

Trunks opened his eyes slightly.

"Misato its good to see you." Trunks replied.

"Trunks you need a doctor to look at you." Misato said.

"No you can't you know what they will do to me, they all know my secret even you." Trunks said.

"Trunks why didn't you tell us that you were powerful like that, you can even fly which honestly that is really cool." Misato said.

"I didn't really want to show my powers, but I wanted to help Shinji and you guys I'm so sorry that I let you down." Trunks said tearing.

"You didn't fail us Trunks, Shinji is resting now in a hospital bed. He will be ready to come home tomorrow, you saved him." Misato smiled slightly.

"I'm glad to hear it." Trunks said trying to get up he rested himself against the couch.

"Trunks your hurt really badly what happen in the Sea of Dirac." Misato asked.

Asuka came back with the med kit and opened it.

"Hi Asuka, are you alright." Trunks said trying to smile.

"I am now since you are safe." Asuka said with a tear.

Misato and Asuka bandage Trunks the best they could.

"I still think you should see a doctor Trunks." Misato said.

"I will be alright, what is nice about being saiyan is that when these wounds heal I will be stonger." Trunks said.

Misato and Asuka blinked.

"What do you mean stronger, and what was that white light surround you?" Misato asked.

"That was my energy aura, everyone has one, the stronger it gets the brighter it gets." Trunks said.

"Oh." Misato and Asuka said in unison.

Both girls sat next to Trunks.

"Misato can you do me a favor and call my job tomorrow, I will need a whole days rest." Trunks said. Misato smiled.

"Sure Trunks."

A little while later all three were asleep.

(AN: A longer chapter, but worth it. I didn't want to get all super saiyan yet I'm saving that for a special angel. Please review.)


	12. Recovery & Romance

(AN: Please review, for those that read last chapter I'm sorry for no Super Saiyan action but I'm waiting for the right time.)

Neon Genesis Z

Genesis: 11

Recovery & Romance

At the Katsuragi apartment

It was early morning and the sun was creeping into the apartment. Trunks, Misato and Asuka fell asleep on the floor. The sun light came upon Trunk's face, Trunks opened his eyes to see it was morning. Since yesterday's battle with Eva 01 he was hurt, he was feeling much better this morning. Most of the minor wounds healed. He tried to get up but realize his arms were heavy like something was on top of them. He looked over to see Misato and Asuka laying next him. Trunks smiled, it was nice to have friends in this strange world. He decided to lay there and let them sleep. A few minutes later Misato opened her eyes. She darted up to check on Trunks he was laying there looking at her.

"Morning." Trunks whispered.

"Morning Trunks, how are you feeling?" Misato asked in a whisper.

"I'm better but I better not go to work today can you call them for me, I don't want to disturb Asuka." Trunks said.

"Sure, I will let you lay down a bit longer." Misato said with a smile.

Misato got up to call Trunks job and check on Shinji's status. Trunks rested his head down again. He looked over at Asuka.

_'She is beautiful, I'm glad I didn't have to fight her yesterday too.'_ Trunks thought to himself.

Asuka was up she just didn't open her eyes she was loving this moment with Trunks.

_'What is this feeling, could it be love, no I don't want to jump the gun here but I will enjoy this moment with him.'_ Asuka said to herself.

She rolled over and cuddled into Trunks. Trunks didn't seem to mind, he wrapped his arm around Asuka. Misato came back over to Trunks she noticed the change of position in Asuka

_' They look so cute like that.' _Misato thought, then she spoke.

"Ok I made the phone calls, Shinji is up so I'm going to get ready.

Hey Asuka time to get up Shinji is awake wanna go see him?" Misato said.

_'Ugh and I was enjoying myself.' _Asuka said.

"Yea, Yea I'm up I will get ready as well." Asuka said.

Trunks decided to get up too, when he did he felt a bit dizzy, he used the couch for support.

"Are you alright Trunks?" Asuka asked.

"I'm fine just a bit dizzy, it will pass." Trunks said.

"Maybe you should stay here Trunks it will be better this way if NERV is looking for you, I'm not just handing you to them. Besides you aren't in the shape to fight anyone off." Misato said.

"Your right, tell Shinji I look forward to see him when he gets home." Trunks said with a smile.

Asuka got a great idea.

"Misato maybe it is best I stay home with Trunks, you are going to be at NERV for a few hours filling out reports and such and I just don't want to stand around and do nothing, besides someone should make sure Trunks is taken care of too." Asuka said.

Misato thought about it.

_'I don't know if that is a good idea, but she does make a point.' _

"Ok Asuka you stay here and take care of Trunks I will be back in a few hours." Misato said.

Misato headed for the door and then turned around

"Oh another thing, behave you guys." Misato said laughing.

Asuka and Trunks just blushed. Misato laughed and left the apartment.

Both Asuka and Trunks sat on the couch for a few minutes. Asuka decided to speak up

"Trunks would you like some breakfast, I'm not the greatest cook but I do what I can." Asuka said.

"That would be great thanks." Trunks smiled.

Asuka smiled back and went off to the kitchen. Trunks sat back into the couch, he was sore all over from his battle.

_'That Eva was tougher then I thought, what the hell were those beams of light, they acted more like a force field then anything else, maybe I should ask Asuka she would know more on that subject, this would be a good time to get some info on the Eva's and also I get to spend some alone time with her.'_ Trunks thought.

Asuka was in the kitchen cooking some breakfast, she decided to keep it simple some eggs and toast.

_'What am I suppose to say to him, I have so many questions I mean the guy can fly and shit, I want to know more about him.' _

Asuka walked out of the kitchen with two plates of food, she handed one to Trunks.

"Thanks I'm starving." Trunks said. Asuka laughed

"Well eat up then if you want more just ask." Asuka said smiling.

Asuka turned on the television, she flipped to the news channel.

_Good morning Tokyo 3 this is your morning edition news, top story the top story today is another angel was destroy by NERV, the damage was minimal in the downtown area, Yuki Suni has the story._

_Thanks Komiki, yes another angel down, this one seemed a bit weirder then the others seen so far, NERV official said. For a good part of the day most of downtown was engulfed in a black pool, no casualties were reported since the area was evacuated. If you are heading downtown today NERV closed most of the area so check in with work or the local school to make sure you don't have to go in today. We will be keeping you updated on that situation as we get more information. Back to you Yuki._

Asuka flipped the television off. Trunks was confused why didn't the say what really happened.

"Asuka why didn't they say what really happened, there was no onsite reporting." Trunks said.

"It's NERV public relations protocol, they never report the real truth just enough that the people feel safe. I know it's not the right thing to do but it's better to have that then having riots on out hands, and besides I don't think you wanted yourself on television." Asuka replied.

"I guess your right, and that is a good point I rather not be on television." Trunks said handing his plate to Asuka.

"Would you like more Trunks?" Asuka asked.

"I'm good thanks it was delicious." Trunks said with a smile.

Asuka went into the kitchen to put the plates in the sink then went back onto the couch.

"Hey Trunks can I ask you somethings?" Asuka asked.

Trunks was thinking the same thing.

"Sure Asuka, you go first cause I have some questions of my own." Trunks said.

Asuka nodded in agreement.

"Ok, first question how you are able to fly?" Asuka asked.

Trunks smiled and figured that question was going to come up.

"Well its simple Asuka, I use my energy to lift myself off the ground, its does take practice though." Trunks replied.

Asuka blinked

_'What kind of energy, I wonder' _

"Well is it because you are half saiyan?" Asuka asked.

"No I know some humans that can fly, it takes dedication to focus your energy to be able to do it." Trunks said.

"Oh, so anyone that spent enough time focusing on there energy would be able to do it?" Asuka asked.

Trunks pretty knew this conversation was going.

"Yes they can, but take years, it is something you don't learn over night." Trunks said.

Asuka snapped her fingers

"Damn." She said.

Trunks laughed

"It's ok I knew what you going to be asking." Trunks said.

Asuka smiled

"So ok, you can also increase your energy to increase your strength, speed and such, do you have a certain increase you can cap at?" Asuka asked.

Trunks blinked he didn't really know how to answer that.

"Well that is a little tough to answer, saiyans can increase there energy to the point of super saiyan if they worked really hard at it, and you can even go higher then that. Gohan my friend increase his power level to what we call an ascended super saiyan or super saiyan 2. My father believe that a super saiyan's power is infinite and be further upgraded with training." Trunks said.

Asuka didn't know what to make of all that.

"Can you increase you power to a super saiyan Trunks?" Asuka asked.

"Yes I can Asuka but it isn't what you saw yesterday, I was pretty much matching the Eva's power level, a super saiyan level is far beyond what you saw yesterday." Trunks answered.

"Do you change or something how would we know, just incase you go super saiyan." Asuka asked.

Trunks smiled

"Oh you will know."

Asuka frowned a bit.

"You aren't going to tell me are you?" Asuka asked.

"Nope." Trunks laughed.

"Your mean." Asuka said.

"Honestly Asuka it is not something should be talked about, I share this with you in total confidence." Trunks said.

Asuka nodded

"Fair enough Trunks, what are your questions." Asuka said.

Trunks took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Exactly what is an Eva, when I fought Eva 01 yesterday I felt a human connection, like it was alive." Trunks said.

Asuka really didn't know how to answer because she really doesn't know herself, and after seeing Eva 01 berserk like it was she wanted to find out.

"Well Trunks I don't know myself." Asuka said.

Trunks figured as much, he figure NERV keeps those secrets away from the pilots.

"No problem Asuka I didn't think they would tell you the details to that, probably better that way, but tell me Eva 01 what was hitting me with some sort of red force fields." Trunks asked.

"That is a AT Field, the more technical term is Attack Terror field. Angels can produce AT fields, that is why an Eva is able to beat an angel because they have AT fields as well." Asuka said. "How do they create the AT field in the first place?" Trunks asked.

Asuka thought for a moment.

"Well I'm not that technical but it something to do with there energy patterns." Asuka said.

"Oh, hmm I think I will ask Misato more of these questions." Trunks said.

Asuka frowned a bit, Trunks noticed.

"I didn't mean you are stupid or anything, it's just that Misato is your commanding officer right, I bet she knows but the technical aspect." Trunks said with a smile.

Asuka's frown turned into a smile.

"That makes sense, so what would you like to do today Trunks?" Asuka asked.

"I would like to rest a bit, I'm still sore all over." Trunks said.

"Ok, lets get you to bed." Asuka said.

Trunks laid out on the couch soon he was fast asleep. Asuka decided to do some homework while Trunks slepted.

At NERV's Hospital

Misato walked down the hallway towards the room Shinji was staying in. She didn't know what to really tell him about the fight with Eva 01 and Trunks, I know once he is debriefed he will know.

_'He was doing so good, knowing about the fight with Trunks might cause him to go back into depression.' _She thought.

Misato entered Shinji's room. There she saw Shinji sitting on his bed all dress and ready to go. Shinji turned around and saw Misato he was relieved to see her again.

"Misato it is nice to see you." Shinji said.

"Me too, Shinji can you remember anything about what happen?" Misato asked.

"Not really I blacked out and next thing I knew you were holding me." Shinji said.

"Is there something wrong Misato?" Shinji added.

"No but I will tell you now that in the debriefing you will see Eva 01 Berserk and Trunks fighting it. Trunks jumped into the Dirac Sea to help you, he is quite amazing person." Misato said.

Shinji was a little taken back.

"Did I hurt Trunks?" Shinji asked.

"Well not has bad as you think, he is currently at the apartment, Asuka is watching over him. I can say this, it was a even fight in my opinion." Misato said.

Shinji didn't know what to feel, he didn't want to hurt Trunks.

"Shinji it was not your fault, Trunks tried to save you. We should be glad that he is one tough guy." Misato said.

"I know Misato I just still feel bad." Shinji said.

"Come on lets get to debriefing and then home." Misato said smiling.

Both of them headed for NERV HQ.

At the debriefing room

Misato and Shinji both walked into the debriefing room, this was no ordinary debriefing everyone was there.

"Have a seat pilot." Commander Ikari said.

Shinji didn't really want to see his father since what happen at the grave site, but he sat down next to Misato.

"Shinji can you remember anything what happen in the Sea of Dirac?" Ritsuko asked.

"All I can remember that I was on life support and I blacked out when life support failed. The next thing I remember was Major Katsuragi holding me up." Shinji answered.

"Fair enough, but me ask this, did the angel try to communicate with you?" Ritsuko asked.

"No, it was just a white space with no noise, there was no communication attempt." Shinji answered.

"Pilot are you aware of your battle with Trunks?" The commander asked.

"I do not." Shinji answered.

"Let's see the battle footage." Commander Ikari asked.

Aoba turned on the video on the television. Everyone sat and watched. Shinji was shocked what he saw, but he wasn't sad, Shinji started to laugh. The others were shocked at his reaction.

"Something funny pilot?" Commander Ikari asked.

"No sorry." Shinji answered smiling.

_'Looks like you met your match with Trunks dad.' _Shinji thought.

The video was done shortly after.

"What will be done about Trunks commander?" Misato asked.

"I want to speak with him in person, but I do not want to create a scene, major you are familiar with the boy please bring him before me. I promise he will not be harmed." Commander Ikari said.

Misato was confused

_'He won't be harmed.' _She thought, she figured the commander wanted him killed.

"Is there a problem Major?" Commander Ikari asked.

"No sir, I will bring Trunks to you, but there is a slight issue, during the battle with Unit 01 he was hurt, his injuries aren't severe, but he will need a days rest." Misato said.

"Very well bring him to my office tomorrow, dismissed." Commander Ikari said.

Misato and Shinji left the room. The rest stayed.

"Commander wouldn't it be beneficial for us to capture Trunks?" Ritsuko asked.

"No, anyone capable of going toe to toe with a berserk Eva needs to be left on his own, he isn't hurting anyone, but we can use him to our advantage. He might be able to fight angels, and if so he is highly useful to us." Commander Ikari said.

"Yes but would he fight them with us." Ritsuko asked.

"I think so, he is attached to pilot Ikari and pilot Soryu, I assume he would fight if they were in danger." Commander Ikari replied.

"Everyone dismissed." Commander Ikari added.

Everyone got up and walked out of the room. Soon as everyone left the room, a few bodies appeared. All of the men were older then Commander Ikari, the man at the other end of the table spoke.

"Ikari who is this intruder?" The man asked.

"Someone not from this world." Commander Ikari answered.

"Is he a threat to us?" Another man asked.

"I don't think so, for now he is stuck here, I would say he is beneficial to us, another person to defeat the angels, and he doesn't need an Eva to do so." Commander Ikari said.

"Ikari you better not be hiding anything from us, your priority is the Human Instrumentality Project." The man at the end said.

" The project is on schedule." Commander Ikari said.

The men disappeared. Commander Ikari headed for his office.

Back at the apartment

Asuka finished making lunch. Trunks was in the living room watching television he was feeling much better and his wounds were healing nicely. Asuka walked into the living room with lunch.

"Lunch is served." Asuka said smiling.

"Thanks Asuka it looks good." Trunks said taking his plate.

Asuka smiled and sat down next to Trunks.

"Hey Trunks tell me about your parents." Asuka said. Trunks thought about it and he nodded.

"My mom worked for my grandfather she was an inventor, she is really smart, beautiful, funny. My father is warrior straight up, he trains hard to be the best. He is called the Prince of Saiyans, because his father king, but I guess since his father is dead, that would make my father king and me a prince." Trunks said.

"Oh royalty is among us." Asuka said laughing.

Trunks laughed too.

"I don't consider myself royalty." Trunks said.

"I know." Asuka said.

"Tell me about your parents." Trunks said.

Asuka frowned, it was not a subject she wanted to talk about but she felt it was only fair.

"My mother was a scientist for NERV she died when I was very young, my father was a military man, I have never met him." Asuka said.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to press." Trunks said.

"It is no problem Trunks it was only fair to share." Asuka said.

After they ate, Asuka went to clean up she figured Misato should be home soon. Trunks went back to watching television. After a bit he started to think

_'Man she is really cool person I think I should do something special for her since she is taking care of me.' _

Trunks got up and entered the kitchen. There he saw Asuka washing dishes.

"Let me help." Trunks said.

"No that is ok Trunks you need to rest." Asuka said.

Trunks walked up and started to dry the dishes.

"You wash and I will dry, and by the way thank you for taking care of me. I was thinking would you like to go to dinner Friday night after we move, it's to say thank you for today." Trunks asked nervous a bit in his voice.

Asuka was shocked

_'Did he just asked me out to dinner?' _She thought.

"Sure that would be great, but I must warn you I'm the great Asuka Langley Soryu I require nothing but the best." Asuka said smiling.

"You pick the place and we will go." Trunks said smiling.

The both of them went back to cleaning up.

Misato and Shinji walked in the door about 30 minutes later. Trunks and Asuka were sitting on the couch watching television.

"Hey guys Shinji is home." Misato said.

Trunks got up and turned around to see Shinji.

"Welcome home man, how are you feeling?" Trunks asked.

"I'm feeling great, looks like you are doing well too." Shinji said with a smile.

"Yea I'm a lot better now." Trunks said.

"Wow, you heal fast." Misato said.

Trunks blushed

"Yes I do." Trunks said.

"Trunks tomorrow I need to take you to NERV, but I assume you knew this." Misato said with a serious tone. "I had a feeling, am I under arrest?" Trunks said.

"No but the commander would like to speak to you. I think it would be beneficial to you and NERV if you talked." Misato said.

"I agree." Trunks said.

"Trunks I saw you on tape you were amazing, even though it was my Eva I didn't know you could fly and stuff, wow you are awesome." Shinji said.

"Thanks man, I was trying to save you but it seemed your Eva didn't want me to help." Trunks said laughing.

"Hey guys I have to back to NERV for a bit to clean up some reports." Misato said.

"Ok Misato thanks for the ride home." Shinji said.

Misato waved and walked out the door.

(AN: Trunks and Asuka huh...seems interesting so far. What does Gendo want with Trunks find out next chapter: Truce Please review!)


	13. Truce

(AN: If you haven't notice I have reformatted the story so it would be easier to read, please review and let me know what you think.)

Neon Genesis Z

Genesis: 12

Truce

Trunks, Asuka and Shinji were hanging out in the living room. Trunks was still recovering from the Eva battle, but most of his wounds have healed. They were all watching television and laughing at the comedy show that was on it.

"This show is really funny." Trunks said.

"Yea it is why we like it." Asuka said.

"Cool." Trunks said.

"What are we doing for dinner?" Asuka asked.

"Good question, we don't much in the apartment." Shinji said.

Trunks thought about it for a minute.

"Well I guess we should go out." Trunks said.

"But you should rest; besides if you are going to see my father tomorrow you should get all the rest you need who know what he has planned." Shinji said.

"You're probably right but you guys been nice enough to cater to me all day I don't want to impose." Trunks said.

"Hey lets just order take out, would be the easiest thing to do." Asuka said.

"Great idea I will order some food." Shinji said.

Shinji got up and headed to the kitchen to use the phone. Meanwhile Asuka curled up with Trunks. Trunks stiffened up, he wasn't sure what he was suppose to do. Asuka smiled at his discomfort she thought it was cute.

"I guess you never had a girl cuddle up with you huh." Asuka asked.

"No you're the first, I'm not sure what I'm suppose to do." Trunks said blushing.

Asuka chuckled she guided his right arm around her. She liked feeling the warmth from Trunks. Trunks was really nervous, he never dated or been out with a girl, too busy fighting androids. Trunks did enjoy being close to Asuka I guess it would be something he will get loose to.

"There that is all you have to do for now." Asuka said.

"I like this." Trunks said.

Asuka smiled. Shinji came back in the room and saw the scene. He smiled. He was happy for his friend though he could see some discomfort, but Shinji guess it was because he never been close to a girl before.

'_I'm glad Asuka and Trunks are enjoying themselves.' _Shinji thought.

"Hey guys I just ordered, they should be here in 45 minutes." Shinji said.

"Awsome Shinji that sounds good. Hey did they say how much it was going to be." Trunks asked.

"2500 yen." Shinji said.

Shinji went for his wallet. 'Damn' he mentally kicked himself, he doesn't have enough cash. Trunks noticed Shinji's discomfort now.

"Something wrong bro?" Trunks asked.

"Yea I forgot to take money out of the bank." Shinji said with a bit of embarrassment.

"Hey man that is ok." Trunks said.

"Excuse me Asuka." Trunks said motioning that he wanted to grab his wallet.

Asuka got up.

'_I was comfortable too.' _Asuka said.

Trunks grabbed his wallet from his pants.

"Hey Shinji just take what you need from there." Trunks said

He handed Shinji his wallet.

"Thanks Trunks." Shinji said.

"No problem." Trunks said.

They sat watching television till the food arrived.

At NERV headquarters.

Misato was filling out reports on the latest Angel attack. She was pretty stressed with all the reports she had to fill out, she didn't even know that Kaji walked in her office door.

"Hey beautiful." Kaji said with a smile.

'_Ugh not him again.' _Misato said to herself.

"What are you doing here Kaji." Misato asked.

"Well I figured I would swing by and ask you out to dinner." Kaji said.

Misato took a moment to think about it. Since Kaji arrived back in Japan she had mixed feelings about him. She figured she still had feelings after all these years, but she didn't understand why. She was also hungry and low on cash till payday.

"Sure why not I'm about done here." Misato said.

"Excellent, I will meet you in the parking lot in 15 minutes." Kaji said.

"Sure I will meet you there." Misato said.

Kaji headed out the office towards the parking lot. He was happy to be around Misato again, he hoped that he can re-light the flames again in there romance. He felt bad what happen 8 years ago when they split but people change and during that time it was craziness.

Fifteen minutes later Misato entered the parking lot, she saw Kaji waiting for her in the parking lot just standing around smiling.

"You seem awfully happy today Kaji." Misato said.

"Yea it's because I get to spend sometime with the most beautiful girl in Tokyo 3." Kaji said.

"Thanks." Misato said.

"Are you ready to go?" Kaji asked.

"Sure am, where are we going for dinner" Misato asked.

"I figured that new sushi place downtown." Kaji said.

"Sounds great." Misato said.

He opened the door to his car and they both headed for the restaurant.

Back at the apartment

Shinji, Asuka and Trunks were eating dinner. They were talking about the time they spent at the lake.

"That was really great that you learn how to swim Shinji." Asuka said.

"Yea it was great never thought I had it in me, I thank my instructor though." Shinji said smiling.

"It was no problem man, I'm glad you are capable of swimming now." Trunks said.

"That brings me to a question Trunks." Asuka asked.

Trunks raise his eyebrow.

'_Please don't ask me how to fly' _He thought to himself.

"Would it be possible for you to teach me and Shinji some martial art moves?" Asuka asked.

Trunks was relieved it wasn't the question he thought it would be. He smiled.

"Sure I can, it would probably be helpful during your angel battles." Trunks said.

"It is why I asked, I know me and Shinji been through some training like that, but not extensive." Asuka said.

"That is a great idea Asuka." Shinji said.

Asuka smiled.

"Trunks can I ask you something?" Shinji asked.

"Sure." Trunks replied.

"How does one power up there energy level." Shinji asked.

Trunks laughed.

"Well Shinji that takes many years of dedication, the human I know that can power up persay, train constantly. Saiyan's are a warrior race, though fighting is natural to a saiyan we still even need training to increase our power levels." Trunks said.

"Do you lose power without Training?" Asuka asked.

"Yes and no it depends on how in depth you train everyday, kinda like working out. You have to train your body and your mind." Trunks said.

"Interesting." Shinji said.

"Very." Asuka said.

"What was it like to fight the Eva?" Shinji asked.

"Actually not easy, that AT field was brutal." Trunks said.

Shinji felt bad for that, he should have been in control. He doesn't know why the Eva goes berserk the way it does. He is glad that Trunks survived that attack. Shinji smiled though thinking what the look on his father's face was during all that.

"I'm glad you are still here Trunks." Shinji smiled.

"Me too." Said Trunks.

'Ring Ring'

The phone was ringing, Shinji got up and answered it.

"Hello" Shinji said.

"Hey Shinji its Misato" Misato said.

"Hey Misato what's up?" Shinji asked.

"I just wanted to call and say don't wait for me for dinner I will be going out with Kaji tonight." Misato said.

"Cool talk to you later." Shinji said.

They both hung up the phone. Shinji went back to the table.

"It was Misato, she said not to wait for her for dinner, she will be out with Kaji tonight." Shinji said.

Asuka didn't know how to take that. She always had a crush on Kaji but since Trunks is here, she was happier with him.

"Sounds good." Asuka said.

"I get the feeling they use to know each other." Trunks said.

"Yea they use to live together like boyfriend and girlfriend." Asuka said.

"Oh, why did they stop?" Trunks asked.

"I don't really know I guess that there careers got in the way." Asuka said.

"I can see that." Trunks said.

They all finished eating and went back to watching television. Though Trunks was thinking about what his conversation with Commander Ikari will be like.

'_I wonder what he wants, it better not be a trick.' _Trunks thought.

Shinji was wondering what Trunks was thinking.

"Everything ok Trunks?" Shinji asked.

"Yea I was just thinking about talking to your father tomorrow I just hope it isn't a trap." Trunks said.

Shinji didn't really know how to respond to that. Trunks made a good point.

"I don't' know what to say Trunks, I don't think he will be that dumb." Shinji said.

"Yea, besides Trunks can do a lot of damage before that." Asuka said.

Trunks smiled.

"I guess you guys are right, listen I'm going to go to bed, good night." Trunks said.

"Night Trunks." Shinji and Asuka said.

Trunks got up and headed for the bedroom that him and Shinji were sharing. Shinji and Asuka sat on the couch. Shinji was curious about the scene of her and Trunks on the couch.

"I see you and Trunks are cozy with each other." Shinji said.

Asuka blushed.

"Yea today was a good day, we became a lot closer, matter of fact he is taking me out to dinner on Friday." Asuka said.

"That sounds good Asuka, I'm happy for you and Trunks." Shinji said with a smile.

"Thanks Shinji, I'm going to hit the sack myself." Asuka said.

"Night Asuka" Shinji said.

Asuka smiled and headed into her bedroom, her thoughts were on today. Shinji stayed up and watch some more television. For once in his life he felt that he belonged somewhere. A few hours later Misato walked in the door. She was a bit tipsy from drinking, Kaji helped her in the door and into her room.

"Hey Shinji take care of her, she had a bit to drink." Kaji said with a smile.

"No problem Kaji." Shinji said.

Misato was fast asleep, Shinji covered her up with a blanket and went to bed.

Next Morning

Trunks was the first one up, he felt much better today, he felt like he can take on the world. Well technically he can he thought. He still wondered what the Commander wanted to talk to him about. Trunks decided he would cook breakfast today. He had been watching Shinji and figured how hard it would be. Trunks began cooking.

A few minutes later Asuka and Shinji woke up at the sametime, it was the sametime that they smelled something burning. All they heard was.

"Crap!"

It sounded like Trunks. Both of them got out of bed and saw a trail of smoke coming from the kitchen. When they enter they saw Trunks burning breakfast. Shinji and Asuka laughed.

"Trunks you should leave the cooking to Shinji." Asuka said.

"I wanted to try it I thought it was easy." Trunks said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"It's ok Trunks, let me get this you go sit down and rest." Shinji said.

"I feel fine today." Trunks said.

"Ok, well let me clean up and get some real breakfast, one day I will teach you." Shinji said with a smile.

Trunks smile and headed to the balcony for some practice. Asuka still laughing.

"That was funny Shinji and I thought Misato was the worse cook." Asuka said.

Shinji smiled.

"Yea well at least he tried." Shinji said.

Asuka smiled and walked out to see what Trunks was doing. Misato woke up a few minutes later and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

"Morning Shinji, hey what is burning." Misato said.

Shinji laughed.

"Well I'm cleaning up Trunks's mess he wanted to make breakfast but ended up burning it." Shinji said.

Misato chuckled.

"I guess cooking is not his forte'?" Misato asked.

"No it isn't." Shinji said laughing.

"Well make something quick for you guys, I have to take Trunks to NERV and you guys have school, oh and remember this afternoon pack up your personal stuff." Misato said.

"No problem Misato." Shinji said.

Out on the balcony Trunks was doing some simple exercises, he was thinking he will need some better training equipment if he was to keep his skills at 100. Asuka was watching him, she was highly impressed with Trunks's skills. A minute later, Shinji called out that breakfast was ready. Trunks and Asuka headed for the kitchen.

Everyone ate breakfast, Shinji and Asuka headed off to school. Just Misato and Trunks were left in the apartment.

"Are you ready Trunks?" Misato asked.

"Ready as ever, I hope this isn't a trick." Trunks said.

"I don't think it is Trunks." Misato said smiling.

They left the apartment. In the car Misato and Trunks was silent. Both of them didn't know what to really say to each other. Trunks really was not worried. He figured his fight with the Eva was enough of an example what he is able to do. Misato didn't know what to say she was worried on what could happen. She wondered if he is more powerful then the Angel and Eva's. She decided to break the ice.

"Trunks can I ask you something?" Misato asked.

"Sure Misato." Trunks replied.

"I'm not sure how to ask this, so I will be straight to the point. Are you more powerful then the Angel or Eva's?" Misato said.

Trunks took a moment to answer, he didn't know how to answer, he knew if he wanted to he could probably beat an Angel or an Eva.

"If I powered up to full I probably could Misato, I won't lie to you, the power I used at the Eva battle wasn't even 1/4th of my power." Trunks said.

Misato eyes widen. She didn't know what to say.

"Thank you for being honest Trunks." Misato said.

"No problem Misato." Trunks said.

They got to the car train that goes to NERV HQ. Trunks was really impressed with all the technology that this world has. He smiled thinking that his mother would be happy here. Misato was just worried that this meeting won't go well. As they enter the Geo-Front Trunks eyes widen in awe.

"Wow, this is awesome it's like a world in a world." Trunks said.

Misato smiled.

"It's called a Geo-Front, Trunks." Misato said.

"Man that is cool." Trunks said.

"Yea this is NERV HQ." Misato added.

As they got closer to parking garage, Trunks felt a presence. He looked around being alert. Misato notice it.

"You ok Trunks?" Misato asked.

"I feel a presence, like an Angel but can't quite but my finger on it." Trunks said.

"Might be the Eva's they are clones of the first Angel, Adam." Misato said.

"Maybe I don't know I'm sorry." Trunks said.

"No need you are a special kid." Misato said.

They arrived in NERV HQ, Misato was getting Trunks a pass for him to enter. Trunks looked around. He noticed some of the guards at the entrance, some recognized him. They were shaking. Trunks just smiled at them. Misato gave Trunks his visitor pass and lead him inside NERV. Trunks still couldn't get over the size of this complex.

'_Man this place is huge can get lost easily.' _Trunks said to himself.

Misato and Trunks arrived at a room labeled 'Executive Conference Room'. Misato looked at Trunks.

"Trunks this is were I leave you, I will be in the command center I will pick you up when you are done, just call." Misato said with a smile.

"Thanks Misato." Trunks said.

Misato walked off towards the command center. Trunks stared at the door. He took a deep breath and walked in. Inside the conference room the was a huge long table, lots of tv screens and computer monitors at each seat. At the end of the table sat Commander Ikari. Trunks stepped up to the other end of the table.

"Please have a seat Trunks, I assure you no harm with come to you." Commander Ikari said.

Trunks sat down, he found the seat really comfortable. He placed his hands on the table.

"I understand you wanted to talk to me Commander." Trunks said.

"That is correct." Commander Ikari said.

"I'm listening." Trunks said with a serious tone.

"Trunks I wanted to apologize for the scene at the grave site, I didn't want to have a conflict there, but it was the best possible place to capture you. Obviously you avoided capture." Commander Ikari said.

Trunks was a bit shocked, he searched Gendo's feelings. Gendo felt remorse. Trunks was shock at this.

"I understand Commander, I'm a stranger with strange technology I understand why you would want to capture me, but I will tell you what I told you then I'm not here on my own accord." Trunks said.

"Yes I know this as well. Your DNA results say you are human but most of the test was inconsistent, you confirmed that with your battle with Eva 01. You're more then human, and more then an Angel, we ran possible scenarios to comprehend your abilities we came up short on the matter." Commander Ikari said.

Trunks smiled. He thought if they only knew.

"You are correct I'm not fully human. I will not go into the details if you wish you can ask Misato for the full story. I'm not here to harm your world, I have a feeling that I was brought here by some higher power, why I'm not sure. I also found out that I am unable to go home, I have blended in with your society." Trunks said.

Gendo was impressed with this young man.

"Yes I understand you have a job now and going to be moving with Major Katsuragi into a bigger place. The reason why I brought you here is to offer you a job with NERV, your fighting skills can benefit our pilots in combat. I will not ask you to fight out battles but if you can train our pilots with advance fighting skills it would benefit our fight with the Angels." Commander Ikari.

Trunks was shocked at this move, he expected the commander to make a move to capture him.

"You want me to train your pilots?" Trunks asked.

"Correct." Commander Ikari said.

Trunks thought about it. He wanted to help Shinji, Asuka and Misato and this would be the best way to do it. Plus he thought he didn't really want to fight there battle.

"I have thought about it, I will train your pilots on one condition." Trunks said.

"I'm listening." Commander Ikari said.

"You spend more time with your son, Shinji, this condition is non negotiable. I have searched your feelings; you care for your son deep down. I understand what it is like not to have your father in your life, and Shinji doesn't deserve not having his father around. I'm not asking you you to spend all your time with him, you're a busy man, but I suggestion to slowly ease your way into his life." Trunks said.

Commander Ikari raised his eyebrow. It's true he cared about Shinji and he had is internal battle with that.

"I will see what I can do, thank you for being upfront about that. Do you accept my offer?" Gendo said.

"Yes and thank you Commander." Trunks said.

"Excellent I will have Major Katsuragi take care of the rest, will there be anything you will need for your job." Commander Ikari asked.

Trunks thought about it for a second.

"Are you capable for simulating gravity?" Trunks asked.

"Yes." Commander Ikari said.

"Can you do 500 times earth gravity?" Trunks asked.

Commander Ikari raised his eyebrow again.

"We can but it would take some work, can I ask why?" Gendo asked.

"Sure I need a room to train in, I normally train at 300 times normal earth gravity." Trunks said with a smile.

Commander Ikari was shocked but didn't show it.

"It will be done. You must be a very powerful person if you can train in that type of gravity." Commander Ikari said.

"I have my moments, oh and I need a room for the pilots to train in and some equipment, normal equipment you find in a martial art dojo." Trunks said.

"I will have it done, have a good day Trunks." Commander Ikari said.

"Good Day Commander." Trunks said.

Trunks got up from the table and walked out the door. Misato was outside waiting for him.

"Hi Misato, I was just about to call you." Trunks said.

"I know but the Commander would like to speak to me." Misato said.

"Oh no problem, I will wait here for you." Trunks said.

Misato smiled and walked in the room. A few minutes later she came out of the room. She had a happy look on her face.

"Is everything ok Misato?" Trunks asked.

Misato smiled.

"Everything thing is alright Captain." Misato said.

"Captain?" Trunks asked.

"Your new rank." Misato said.

Trunks was really confused.

"Alright what does that mean?" Trunks asked.

"Means you out rank every except for me, the commander and the sub commander." Misato laughed.

Trunks was shocked.

'_Did I get recruited for the army or something.' _Trunks thought to himself.

"Did I just get recruited?" Trunks asked.

Misato laughed pretty hard.

"Yes and No Trunks, NERV is military like organization since it's connected to the UN, everyone has a rank of sort, since you have combat experience, and other experiences you were bumped up to officer level, you will also getting paid a lot more then the construction job." Misato said smiling.

"Well I guess that makes sense, who do I report too?" Trunks asked.

"You will report to me directly but you also answer to the commanders." Misato said.

Trunks really didn't know what to make of this situation but if it allows him to train and figure out what is going on then he will do it.

"I see, thanks I guess, I'm sorry it's all a bit sudden." Trunks said.

"It's ok Trunks you will fit right in though, you have a big job to do, instructing them will not be an easy thing, they all have there up's and downs." Misato said.

"I'm sure it won't but I will simplify my instruction, and don't worry they won't be fly on there own." Trunks said laughing.

Misato just smiled.

"We will leave the flying to you, I'm also aware you will be given your own personal training room." Misato said.

"Correct one for me and one for the pilots, the one for me will be modified to simulate 500 times earth gravity since I require more resistance due to my unique physical structure." Trunks said.

Misato laughed, Trunks sounded like a captain already.

"Ok Captain let me show you around a bit and then we can go home, we have to pack for tomorrows move." Misato said.

"Sounds great Major, oh and I forgot that I will be taking Asuka out tomorrow night for dinner." Trunks said with a smile.

Misato blinked hard.

"You mean like a date?" Misato asked.

"Kind of it was to say thanks for taking care of me yesterday." Trunks said blushing a little.

"Wow we do have alot to do, lets get going." Misato said.

They both laughed and walked down the hallway.

(AN: Interesting, but will Gendo follow Trunks's request to spend more time with Shinji? How will Trunks do on his first date with Asuka? Stay tune to the next chapter, Genesis 13: First Date)


	14. First Date

(AN: Sorry for the long pause in updating, I have been busy. Please review. Let me know if the new format works or not.)

Neon Genesis Z

Genesis: 13

First Date

Misato was giving Trunks a light tour of NERV HQ. Trunks was impressed on the sheer size of it all. After the tour they sat in her office while he filled out some paperwork for payroll. Misato was thinking about what he said about taking out Asuka for a date.

"So you really plan on taking her on a date?" Misato asked.

Trunks looked up at Misato.

"Yes I do, is there a problem I should know about." Trunks asked.

"Asuka is a nice girl, but since you will be a commanding officer of hers don't you think it will interfere with a relationship?" Misato said.

Trunks thought about it for a moment. He didn't see a problem with it, he really liked Asuka as long things were kept in perspective.

"I don't think so Misato we just have to keep a professional and personal life separate if it comes to that." Trunks said with a smile.

Misato felt better when he said that, the next thing to do was to brief Trunks on the pilot's records, she was a bit afraid what he would think of Asuka's background.

"Ok Trunks you have access to the pilots personal information which I must brief you on, I will warn you that some of the things you will hear will be an upsetting experience it was for me." Misato said.

"That is ok Misato please begin." Trunks said.

Trunks sat there listening to the pilots records.

At Tokyo 3 Junior High School

The students were learning about second impact again. Shinji and Asuka knew this story way too well so they decided to chat it up with the rest of the there friends.

Asuka S: _So tomorrow we won't be in school because we will be moving to our new place upstairs._

Touji S: _Cool._

Kensuke A: _Awesome._

Hikari H: _So why are you getting a bigger place and what happen to Trunks's home or family?_

Asuka and Shinji forgot about that there friends have no clue about Trunks's story, Shinji felt it was time for them to know.

Shinji I: _I'm going to be honest with you guys, and don't freak out. Trunks was the pilot of the UFO that crashed, but it wasn't a UFO it was a Time Capsule, he was heading back to his time of origin, but instead he got sidetracked here. He isn't an alien for the most part he is human, half of him is saiyan, I will let Trunks's explain that part. Since his time capsule is unable to be repaired he is going to be living here, hence he got the job the construction site. He is currently at NERV to speak with my father, what about I'm not really sure._

There was a long pause in the chat.

Kensuke A: _Well me and Touji have been ahead of you on that Shinji, remember I can get into some files in NERV, I found out about Trunks that way, we also saw that fight between him and Eva 01. I'm glad he is staying here with us._

Touji S: _It's cool Shinji I'm glad you finally came forward with it._

Asuka S: _Why didn't you say something sooner you idiots?_

Touji S: _Because we didn't want to get in trouble or something._

Kensuke A: _We figure since it was Top Secret we should shut up about it._

Asuka S: _Ok that makes sense. _

Shinji I: _Yea it does, thanks for being quiet about it guys._

Hikari H: _No problem_

Touji S: _No problem_

Kensuke A: _Ditto_

Hikari H: _Asuka wanna sleep over tomorrow night we can rent horror flicks._

Asuka S: _Sorry Hikari but I have a date with Trunks tomorrow night._

Hikari H: _Serious?_

Hikari turned around to look at Asuka. Asuka smiled and nodded.

Hikari H: _OMG!! Where are you going?_

Asuka S: _Well right now just dinner, but I was hoping a movie or something._

Touji S: _Here comes the chick talk._

Hikari H: _Sorry._

Touji S: _It's ok babes, but let's start paying attention before sensei gets upset._

Everyone agreed in the chat and started to pay attention to the class.

Back at NERV HQ

Misato just got done briefing Trunks on the pilots. Trunks was shocked to hear about Asuka's history. He felt bad for her, but he understands why she pilots. Shinji was a different story but hopefully his chat with the commander will encourage both of them to heal the wounds. Rei was the mystery, and Trunks wanted to know more about her.

"There is no more information on Rei?" Trunks asked.

"No that was it." Misato said.

"Interesting, no other records of her either, something is not right with this pilot." Trunks said.

"I thought so at first but she is the commander's adoptive daughter in a sense. She will follow your orders Trunks if that is what you are worried about." Misato said.

"No it isn't that Misato, just something about her, a lot of the energy I can sense is fuzzy persay, I can't pinpoint anything. It's like that with her I can't read her it's like her life energy isn't real, like the androids I fought." Trunks said.

"I see, I wouldn't know anything about that." Misato said.

"No worries I didn't expect you too, so tell me Misato what brought you to NERV to fight the angels?" Trunks asked.

Misato didn't really want to get into that part of her life.

"Well it's a long story, I don't want to speak about it." Misato said.

"I understand Misato." Trunks said.

Misato was silent for a moment.

"No it is ok I will tell you, you know about the true story about second impact, my father lead the expedition to the sole pole. He was the one that perform the experiment on Adam. I was the only survivor." Misato said.

"I understand about surviving Misato, thank you for telling me I understand now." Trunks said.

Misato just cracked a smile.

"You are a brave guy Trunks, I'm glad you are here, maybe things are turning out good for the human race." Misato said.

Trunks smiled.

"I know what you mean, I hope I can be helpful." Trunks said.

"Would you like to see more of NERV?" Misato asked.

"I sure would." Trunks said.

They both got up and walked out of the office.

Back at the school the kids were having lunch, the normal gang was outside eating.

"I wonder how Trunks is doing at NERV." Asuka said.

"Me too, I hope things are ok." Shinji said.

"I'm sure he is fine, wouldn't we hear explosions if they weren't?" Touji said laughing.

"You make a good point stooge." Asuka said.

"I would think he would be a benefit for NERV, I mean he is able to go toe to toe with an Eva that must mean something." Kensuke added.

Asuka thought about what Trunks said about his power. She smiled knowing that she knew more about Trunks then the rest.

"What are you smiling about Asuka?" Hikari asked.

"Oh nothing." Asuka said.

"I bet your thinking about your date aren't you." Hikari teased.

"Shut up." Asuka said sticking her tongue out.

The rest of them laughed. The bell rung indicating that lunch was over and it was time to get back to class.

Back at NERV Misato just got done showing Trunks all the main parts of Central Dogma.

"Well that is all the main areas of Central Dogma, this place is huge." Misato said.

Trunks was looking at a map of sorts in his handbook.

"What's in Terminal Dogma?" Trunks asked.

"Science stuff, old sections of NERV not used anymore." Misato said.

Misato was being honest about it, she didn't really know.

"I see, what else should I know." Trunks asked.

"Just read the handbook you will know most of what is expected." Misato said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." Trunks said.

Misato laughed.

"You are going to enjoy this aren't you?" Misato asked.

Trunks smiled.

"Just a little bit." Trunks said laughing.

Misato just laughed hard. Ritsuko was walking up to them, they didn't seem to notice.

"Having fun Major?" Ritsuko asked.

Misato stopped laughing.

"Sorry Ritsuko, just having a laugh." Misato said.

"Hello Ritsuko." Trunks said.

"Hello Trunks, how are you enjoying your tour?" Ritsuko asked.

"Saw what I need to do for my job pretty much." Trunks said.

"Good, follow me please I will show you what is left of your Time Capsule." Ritsuko said.

"Great." Trunks said.

Ritsuko lead them down to one of the secret labs of Terminal Dogma. Trunks was feeling something strange the deeper they went. She opened a door and there was his Time Capsule shattered and broken in a pile on the floor. Trunks's face sadden knowing that there will be no way for him to get home.

"This is what is left Trunks, again I'm sorry." Ritsuko said.

"It's ok you did your best." Trunks said.

Trunks walked towards the pile, he stared at it for a moment. He notice something in the rubble. A sword handle of sorts. His eyes widen in happiness. He pulled out his sword from the rubble. Misato and Ritsuko looked on.

"Trunks?" Misato asked.

Trunks turned around and shown them the sword.

"I'm ok Misato, I just found something that reminds me of home and I'm happy." Trunks said.

"That is a really nice sword Trunks." Ritsuko said.

Trunks smiled.

"Yea it saved my life more then once." Trunks said.

Trunks took the sword out of the sheath and begun to do some moves with it. He was so fast Misato and Ritsuko felt the wind.

"Amazing." Ritsuko said.

Trunks realized he went a bit over board put the sword away.

"Sorry, it's been awhile." Trunks said.

"No problem Trunks." Misato said.

"Oh I forgot I have something for you too." Ritsuko said.

Ritsuko walked over to table with a briefcase on it. She walked over and handed it over to Trunks. Trunks opened it, inside was a uniform and his capsule carrier.

"This is my uniform right?" Trunks said.

"Yes, it's a uniform similar to what the commanders wear." Ritsuko said.

"Nice." Trunks said.

"What in the little case?" Misato asked.

"Oh those are my capsules, in my time, we are able to shrink varies things into capsules, its was my grandfathers invention. Here let me show you." Trunks said with a smile.

Trunks opened the carrier inside were 3 capsules, one was empty where is time capsule would have been. The other two were one was a mini home, the other was a fridge. He took out the fridge capsule, clicked the button and through it at the floor. Ritsuko and Misato backed up, about a sec later the capsule expanded into a refrigerator. Trunks laughed at the girls.

"It's completely safe. Here would you like a cold soda?" Trunks asked.

Trunks opened up the fridge and inside were soda, juice, and beer. Misato and Ritsuko were really impressed.

"Are they cold?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yep." Trunks said.

Ritsuko took out a soda and drank it, it was cold, she couldn't believe it.

"Amazing." Ritsuko said.

Misato followed and had the same reaction.

"Wow, that is really cool." Misato said.

"Yep." Trunks said.

"What is the other capsule?" Misato asked.

"That is a mini house, it was just in case if I had to be out on my own in my father's world. I never used it though." Trunks said.

"Cool." Misato said.

Trunks put the fridge away and placed the carrier in his pocket. He wanted to put on his uniform.

"Ladies, can you leave the room for a minute I want to change, it is proper to wear your uniform inside HQ when you are here." Trunks said.

"Sure Trunks." Misato said.

Both of them left the room, and Trunks got changed. He walked out the door with his uniform on. It was black like Commander Ikari's except his emblem was bright red with a black outline. On his collar he had a 3 pip silver bar indicating his rank. Misato was impressed how well he looked in it.

"Welcome to NERV Captain Briefs." Misato said.

"Thank you Major Katsuragi." Trunks said.

Ritsuko laughed. Then all of them started laughing. They headed back to central dogma and the parking lot it was getting late and they needed to head home to pack for tomorrows move.

At the apartment, Shinji and Asuka were already packing for there move. They looked at the time and realized that Misato and Trunks aren't home yet. Shinji was worried.

"Hey you think something happened?" Shinji asked.

"I'm not sure, let's call Misato." Asuka said.

Asuka picked up the phone and dialed Misato's cell. Misato picked up.

"Hello." Misato said.

"Misato, where are you and is Trunks ok?" Asuka asked.

Misato laughed knowing why the phone call was placed.

"It's not funny Misato." Asuka growled.

"Asuka, calm down Trunks is right here and we are almost home, besides we have a surprise for you guys." Misato said.

Asuka sighed in relief.

"Sounds great, Misato." Asuka said.

Both of them hung up the phone.

"Is Trunks ok?" Shinji asked.

"Yep they are almost home." Asuka said.

Shinji smiled and went back to packing, Asuka did the same. 20 minutes later Misato and Trunks walked in the door. Both Shinji and Asuka came zooming around the corner to greet them.

"Welcome home guys!" Shinji said.

Shinji and Asuka both noticed Trunks's new uniform.

'_Is he could he?'_ They both thought.

"Trunks what is with the NERV uniform and you have the insignia of a Captain, Misato is this some sort of joke?" Asuka asked.

Misato and Trunks laughed.

"No this is no joke, meet your new hand to hand combat instructor, Captain Briefs." Misato said.

Both Shinji and Asuka were floored.

"Captain?" This means you will be working for NERV?" Shinji asked.

"Yes I will be, your father felt that you guys need some advance hand to hand combat instruction. So he offered me a job, though I didn't realize that I would be a Captain." Trunks said.

"Does this mean you will be one of commanding officers?" Asuka asked.

"It looks like it." Trunks said.

Asuka didn't really know what to make of that. She knew NERV policy on employee dating.

"Asuka if you are worried about our date don't worry, as long we can keep our professional and personal life separate I don't see a problem." Trunks said with a smile.

Asuka smiled too, she was happy that Trunks said that.

"I understand." Asuka said.

"Is that a sword on your back Trunks?" Shinji asked.

"It sure is Shinji, I got it from my Time Capsule wreckage." Trunks said.

"Nice, ever use it?" Asuka asked.

"I have." Trunks said with a smile.

"How did you get it?" Shinji asked.

"It's a long story; a powerful warrior gave it to me before he died." Trunks said.

"Oh." All three of them said.

Trunks smiled.

"Ok guys lets finish packing and go get something to eat." Trunks said.

They all agreed and went to finish packing. After a couple of hours, the group finished packing all they stuff in boxes. Since everything was packed up, they was nothing out to cook with. Trunks decided to take everyone out for some food. They went down to the local pizzeria and order a pizza.

"Hey this pizza is pretty good." Trunks said.

"Yea this is a good place for a pizza." Misato said.

Asuka and Shinji just nodded while they were eating.

"When do we start our training Trunks?" Shinji asked.

"We start Monday after school at 4pm." Trunks said.

"Cool." Asuka said.

After dinner they went back home and went to bed they had to get up early for the move. Misato estimated that it should only take about 4 hours to move everything and the rest of the day to unpack everything.

The next day Shinji's alarm went off at 6am. Trunks and Shinji were the first ones to get up. Misato and Asuka were still asleep.

"Shinji let's wake up the girls, you go wake up Misato and I will wake up Asuka." Trunks said.

"Sure." Shinji said.

Shinji headed for Misato's room. Trunks entered Asuka's room. There Asuka was sound asleep. Trunks smiled. She looked beautiful Trunks thought. Trunks walked up to her bed.

"Asuka time to get up, the movers will be here soon." Trunks said.

Asuka just moaned and open one eye. She smiled.

"Morning Trunks." Asuka said.

"Morning beautiful." Trunks said with a smile.

Asuka just smiled widely, she like the sound of that. Trunks just smiled.

"Do I have to get up I'm so comfortable." Asuka said.

"You do, you get to sleep in a new room tonight, a bigger room." Trunks said with a smile.

Asuka smiled and got up. She was dressed in nothing but a long shirt. Trunks quickly turned around. He was not expecting her to be so unclothed. Asuka laughed.

"It's ok Trunks you can't see anything." Asuka said.

"It was impolite of me I will be waiting outside the room for you." Trunks said.

Trunks walked outside the room. Asuka just giggled. A few minutes later Asuka was dressed. Shinji had made some breakfast with the food that was left in the fridge. Misato was drinking her beer. The movers were on time at 7am. They began mover the furniture to the new apartment. The group moved there personal belongs and little odds and ends. The moving completed around noon. Trunks just remember he never said anything to the construction guys about him leaving.

"Oh man I forgot to tell Muroko I won't be working for him anymore." Trunks said.

"That is ok Trunks I talk to Muroko, I had a feeling you would be working for NERV, he says best of luck it was good having you." Misato said with a smile.

"Thanks Misato I feel better." Trunks said.

Everyone began to unpack there stuff in there rooms. Trunks was amazed by the size of the apartment. It was a three bedroom apartment but triple the size of apartments downstairs. This apartment even had a den for computers and stuff. It also had two full baths, one for Misato and one for the rest of them. Trunks room had a balcony, Misato thought it was best for him to have the balcony to work out on. Trunks was happy with his room, it had a bed in it, king size bed. It missed some personal items but Trunks figured he will get them in time. There was space for a desk, tv and a small couch. Misato knocked on his door.

"Hey Trunks can I come in?" Misato asked.

"Sure Misato come on in." Trunks said.

Misato walked in with a smile.

"How is it going?" Misato asked.

"It's going well, I just need some other furniture and it will be home." Trunks said.

Misato smiled.

"Well I have taken care of that, your other furniture should be arriving tomorrow morning, I got you a desk, dresser, small entertainment center, and a small couch." Misato said.

"Wow, thank you Misato." Trunks said.

"It's no problem, I just want to see you happy here." Misato said.

Trunks smiled.

"I am Misato, thank you for being kind." Trunks said.

Misato smiled. She gave him a hug and walked out the door.

It took the group a few hours to unpack and get there things straighten out. Shinji got everyone some drinks.

"Thanks man." Trunks said.

"No problem." Shinji said.

Everyone just looked around there new place. Misato smiled.

"Home sweet home." Misato said.

"It sure is Misato." Asuka said.

Trunks looked at the time. He notice it was getting around dinner time and he was getting hungry and I'm sure Asuka was since they didn't eat lunch today.

"Hey Asuka, do you want to get ready for tonight?" Trunks asked.

Asuka's face turned red, she almost forgot.

"Oh my god! I have to get ready what am I going to wear!!" Asuka said.

Misato laughed.

"I will go help you, Asuka." Misato said.

The two girls went into Asuka's room. Trunks laughed and decided to hop in the shower. In Asuka's room the girls were talking.

"So what should I wear?" Asuka asked.

"I'm not really sure, what are you guys doing?" Misato asked.

"I don't know, I know dinner but not sure where." Asuka said.

"I don't think somewhere fancy, I don't think Trunks really been on a date, so he will keep it simple but nice." Misato said.

Asuka smiled. She didn't care where he took her, as long they spent some alone time.

"I say tight jeans and a tight shirt, show off the goods." Misato said.

"MISATO!" Asuka yelled.

Misato laughed.

"I'm just kidding Asuka, just wear some comfortable jeans and a shirt." Misato said.

"Ok." Asuka said.

Misato smiled and walked out of the room. Trunks was out of the shower and wearing his normal clothes.

"Nothing fancy tonight Trunks?" Misato asked.

"Just some dinner at that new outdoor barbecue grill and some conversation." Trunks said.

"That will be nice. Just make sure your home by 11." Misato said.

"Yes ma'am." Trunks said.

Both of them smiled. Shinji smiled as well while he was cooking him and Misato dinner. He never wanted things to change. Asuka came out from her room, she was dressed in some jeans, a shirt and sneakers. Trunks smiled at her.

"You look nice, hey I hope you like barbecue." Trunks said.

"I love barbecue." Asuka said.

"Great lets get some food." Trunks said with a smile.

The two left the apartment. Misato smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Shinji, that smells good." Misato said.

"Thanks it is almost ready." Shinji said.

Misato smiled and sat at the kitchen table.

Asuka and Trunks were walking down the street, it was a nice night outside, wasn't too hot nor too cold just right. Asuka smiled she was happy to be out with Trunks. She got closer to him so there hands rubbed together, she hoped he would get the hint. Trunks smiled. He didn't have much dating experience but he remember conversations with his mother on the subject. He decide to hold her hand, she responded by holding his. Trunks blushed, he was nervous. Asuka just smiled. They got to the restaurant it was busy since it was a Friday night. They walked up to the hostess.

"Welcome, how many tonight?" The hostess asked.

"Just two." Trunks asked.

"Please follow me." The hostess said.

They followed her to there seat. She handed them the menu and said that there server will be right with them. They both looked over the menu, till the waitress came.

"Hi there! I'm Lena and I will be your server tonight, can I start you off with some drinks?" Lena asked.

Asuka looked at Trunks, he gestured for her to go first.

"I will have a non-alcoholic pina colada." Asuka said.

"I will have a cola please." Trunks said.

"Great, can I interest you in an appetizer?" Lena asked.

Trunks looked at Asuka. She nodded.

"How about some chicken fingers with some barbecue sauce?" Trunks asked.

Asuka nodded. Trunks looked at Lena and nodded.

"Great I will put that order right in for you, please take your time looking over the menu." Lena said.

Lena left to get the drinks.

Trunks smiled at Asuka, she smiled back.

"Great place Trunks." Asuka said.

"Thanks." Trunks said with a smile.

Lena came out with there drinks.

"Here you go, did you decide what you wanted?" Lena asked.

"I will have a half rack of ribs with fries." Asuka asked.

Lena smiled.

"For you sir?" Lena asked.

"I will have the full rack of ribs with fries." Trunks said.

"Excellent choices, I will put those in right away your chicken fingers should be up soon." Lena said.

"Sounds great." Trunks said.

Lena went off to put the order in.

"So what are we doing after dinner?" Asuka asked.

Trunks smiled.

"I'm leaving it up to you, I'm game for anything." Trunks said.

Asuka smiled, but she didn't really have anything in mind.

"How about a movie, the is a old pre second impact one called "Superman Returns." Kaji suggested it, when I was kid I loved superman." Asuka said.

"Sounds good, but who is superman?" Trunks said.

Asuka laughed.

"Well you two have a lot in common, man from another planet raised on earth to fight justice. He has special powers and such." Asuka said.

"Cool, I look forward seeing it." Trunks said.

Lena come out with there appetizer.

"There we go enjoy." Lena said with a smile.

Asuka and Trunks dug into the chicken fingers.

"These are pretty good." Trunks said.

"I agree." Asuka said.

"So exactly what will be your duties as Captain?" Asuka asked.

"I'm to instruct the pilots on advance hand to hand combat skills, you guys have the basic's down, I will be showing you some of my techniques. I also will be instructing you during angel battles I suppose." Trunks said.

"I see." Asuka said.

"Yea I think it will benefit you guys a lot." Trunks said.

"Did Misato give you a tour of NERV?" Asuka asked.

"She did plus she briefed me on the pilots." Trunks said.

Asuka eyes widen. She didn't expect that information to be handed out. Trunks noticed her reaction.

"I didn't mean to offend you." Trunks said.

"I'm not offended it just that I wanted some things not to be heard or read." Asuka said.

"I understand, I won't be asking questions it was NERV policy." Trunks said.

Asuka smiled slightly at that. She knew Trunks wasn't the nosey one. There main courses came out in a few minutes.

"There we go, anything else I can get you?" Lena asked.

"Can I get another cola, Asuka would you like another drink?" Trunks asked.

"Yes please." Asuka said.

Lena came back there drinks. Asuka and Trunks ate there dinner and had some light conversations about there likes and dislikes. Asuka was surprise how much they had in common. Well the basic's that is.

"For a guy not from here we have a lot in common." Asuka said.

Trunks smiled.

"Yea that is surprising, I didn't realize you had martial art experience before." Trunks said.

"It was a requirement when I became a pilot. I do have a black belt in Tai Kwon Do." Asuka said.

"Pretty cool." Trunks said.

"What kind of belt do you have Trunks?" Asuka asked.

Trunks looked down. Then looked at Asuka.

"It's leather." Trunks answered.

Asuka laughed hard.

"No martial art belt silly." Asuka said.

"Oh I don't have one, I didn't go to a school like you I was trained by my master Gohan and later by my father, if you wanted to consider my power level my belt persay I would say Super Saiyan belt." Trunks said with a smile.

"Oh yea I forgot I'm sorry." Asuka said.

"No problem." Trunks said.

Lena came out with the bill and took away there plates. Trunks picked up the bill and paid for it and left a tip for Lena.

"Are you ready to go?" Trunks asked.

"Yes I am." Asuka said.

The two of them walked to the movie theater hand in hand. It only took them a few minutes to get to the theater. It was close to the restaurant. Trunks paid for the tickets, the show was starting soon. Asuka and Trunks got some seats in the middle, not many people came to see the show the theater was pretty empty.

"I'm glad we got here on time." Asuka said.

"Yea worked out perfectly since we didn't know the start times." Trunks said.

The movie began. Asuka rested her head on Trunks shoulder. Trunks felt Asuka would be more comfortable if he put his arm around her. Asuka leaned into his chest. Asuka was happy, she hasn't been this happy in a long time. She really felt safe. Trunks was enjoying the movie. Superman was a good man, he had a lot of the same values of Goku. There was a part in the movie that Superman took Lois Lane into the air and over saw the entire city. He looked down at Asuka and smiled. He wanted to make tonight special, and that part gave him an idea. The movie ended and it was getting late, Trunks promised Misato he would be home at 11pm.

"That was a good movie Asuka thanks for suggesting it." Trunks said.

"No problem I had a really good time." Asuka said.

"Me too lets head home." Trunks said.

"Surething." Asuka said.

The took the long way home, both of them didn't want this night to end. Asuka led Trunks to a spot where they can see the entire city. The city look beautiful all lit up at night.

"This is a really nice view Asuka." Trunks said.

"It is I like coming here a lot." Asuka said.

Trunks smiled.

"I bet I can make it a better view." Trunks said.

"How can you do that?" Asuka asked.

Trunks smiled and gesture for Asuka to come closer to him. She did.

"Step on my feet and hold on to me, don't worry you won't hurt me." Trunks said.

Asuka got nervous she wondered what he was up too, but she did what he asked. Trunks smiled and both of them started to lift up from the ground. Asuka held on tight.

"Trunks what are you doing." Asuka said.

"Showing you a view you will never forget, I won't let you fall." Trunks said with a smile.

Asuka smiled back, they raised father up in the air till they were a few hundred feet up over the city. Asuka was just in awe, the city looked even better from here. Trunks was just looking around.

"This is awesome Trunks." Asuka said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Trunks said.

Asuka looked up at Trunks. Trunks looked down at Asuka. They slowly leaned in to each other. There lips met at the end. Trunks lowered them down without parting lips. Asuka was just happy she didn't even notice. When they touched the ground they parted. They just smiled at each other.

"Thank you Trunks, I will never forget this night." Asuka said.

"Me either, that was my first kiss." Trunks said.

Asuka smiled. Trunks blushed a little.

"Well you are not a bad kisser Trunks." Asuka said.

Trunks smiled. He looked up to see a shooting star. He pointed it out to Asuka.

"Cool." Asuka said.

Trunks just nodded, he held her hand and they headed home.

At NERV headquarters alarms were going off.

"Report." Commander Ikari asked.

"It's another UFO sir." Maya said.

"Another one?" Sub Commander Fuyski asked.

"Yes, it shows the same displacement as Trunks's time capsule." Aoba said.

"Get a team out to the crash site right away." Commander Ikari said.

The groups started making phone calls.

(AN: Interesting night for Trunks. What is with the shooting star. Find out in the next chapter. Genesis 14: Super Saiyan Revealed!  
!)


	15. Super Saiyan Revealed!

(AN: Sorry for the long delay in this chapter, I have been busy. Please Review!!)

Neon Genesis Z

Genesis 14

Super Saiyan Revealed!

At NERV headquarters alarms were going off.

"Report!" Commander Ikari asked.

"It's another UFO sir." Maya said.

"Another one?" Sub Commander Fuyski asked.

"Yes, it shows the same displacement as Trunks's time capsule." Aoba said.

"Get a team out to the crash site right away." Commander Ikari said.

Everyone started making phone calls.

"Alpha and Delta teams in route to crash site ETA 10 minutes." Maya said.

"Bravo and Tango teams are behind them ETA 15 minutes." Aoba said.

"Have Major Katsuragi and Captain Briefs report for duty along with the pilots." Commander Ikari said.

"Yes sir." Aoba said.

Aoba dialed Misato first.

_Ring Ring_

"Misato here." Misato said.

"Major we have a situation here, please report in for duty and bring the pilots." Aoba said.

"I'm on my way, what is going on?" Misato asked.

"We have another UFO." Aoba said.

"I will be there soon, contact Rei I will bring Shinji." Misato said.

"Asuka too." Aoba said.

"She isn't here right now she is on a date with Trunks." Misato said.

"No problem I will be calling him next." Aoba said.

They hung up the phone. Aoba called Trunks.

_Ring Ring_

Trunks was surprise that his phone was going off, he picked up the phone and saw it was NERV calling.

"Trunks here." Trunks said.

"Captain Briefs we have a situation at NERV and you are required to report in, please bring the second child with you." Aoba said.

"We are on our way, how did you know I was with Asuka?" Trunks asked.

"The major told me." Aoba said.

"Cool, we are on out way." Trunks said.

Both hung up the phone. Asuka gave Trunks a look.

"What's up Trunks?" Asuka asked.

"We have to report to NERV seems there is a situation at NERV." Trunks said.

"Must be an angel." Asuka said.

"I don't think it is Asuka, we would have heard alarms by now." Trunks said.

Asuka agreed.

"It will take us sometime to get to a NERV HQ entrance without transportation." Asuka said.

Trunks smiled.

"Who needs a car, when you can fly." Trunks said.

Before Asuka can say a word Trunks scooped her up in his arms and he took off in the air. Asuka grab him hard. Trunks just smiled. It wasn't long till they go to the NERV HQ entrance. The guard was a little thrown off when Trunks landed in front of him.

"Ca.. Can.. I see your ID sir?" The guard asked.

Trunks and Asuka presented they ID cards.

"You may enter." The guard said.

"Thanks." Trunks said with a smile.

Asuka laughed and followed Trunks. The made there way to the command center. Misato and Shinji were already there.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked.

"Another UFO matching the same readings when your time capsule crashed." Aoba said.

Trunks was shocked.

"How can that be, are you positive it's like mine?" Trunks asked.

"Magi are 99 sure." Maya said.

"We have intercept teams heading to the crash site, Trunks." Misato said.

At the crash site Alpha and Delta teams arrived to find something similar to what they found at Trunk's crash site. Debris was all over the place. The portable video cameras on the team's helmets were giving NERV command a live feed of the site. They came to the main part of the craft, it was identical to Trunk's time capsule. Trunks was shocked.

"How can that be." Trunks said.

"I don't know was your time capsule the only one?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes it was." Trunks said.

The soldiers were now screaming over communications.

"Command we are under attack, I repeat we are under attack." The field leader said.

"Under attack by what?" Commander Ikari said.

"Not sure, but there are two of them they are firing some energy blasts Bravo and Tango teams are wiped out….ahhhh." The field leader went silent.

Everyone at the command gasped. They saw someone pick up the field leaders helmet. Trunks gasped at what he saw. His nightmare followed him here. The androids are in Tokyo 3.

"Looks like two kids." Misato said.

"They aren't kids Misato, those are the androids I told you about." Trunks said.

"Oh my god what do we do." Asuka said.

"You guys stay here I'm going to fight." Trunks said.

"But you said you couldn't defeat them before." Shinji said.

"I did say that but I have had a lot of training since then, I must go I won't let this world be destroyed as well." Trunks said.

Soon they felt shockwaves from the energy blasts.

"Issue an alert, get civilians to the shelters, pilots gear up and get to your Eva's." Commander Ikari ordered..

The technicians followed his instructions, on the surface civilians were heading to shelters, the androids were attacking all over the place.

"18 this is so awesome a whole new world to destroy." 17 said.

"Hell yes, we must thank it all to that one human scientist chick." 18 said.

Both laughed and continue there assault. In the command center everyone saw what was going on.

"This is horrible!" Trunks said.

He started to head out.

"Stay where you are captain." Commander Ikari said.

"What? Are you serious." Trunks said.

"Yes let the Eva's handle them." Commander Ikari said.

"Commander the Eva's won't be able to beat them, they are too big and too slow. No offense, but this is my fight and I won't see anyone I care about get hurt." Trunks said.

The commander nodded.

"Alright Trunks take care of it, I will have the Eva's back you up." Commander Ikari said.

Trunks ran towards the Eva cages. He figured the launch tubes will be the fastest way out. He got to a launch tube.

"Misato launch me." Trunks said.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Misato asked.

"Oh I'm sure." Trunks said.

Misato shook her head in the command center.

"Launch the Eva's and Trunks!" Misato said.

The Eva's and Trunks launched. Trunks shot right up in the air and headed for the androids. The Eva's got into position. Asuka saw Trunks launch.

"Trunks…." Asuka said.

"Don't worry Asuka he will take care of it." Shinji said.

"I would put my faith in Captain Briefs pilot Soryu." Rei said.

"Shut up wonder girl no one asked for your opinion." Asuka said.

The pilots just watched what was going on from there position. Trunks headed towards the explosions, below he saw the androids blowing stuff up they also seem to be toying with some people. Closer he got Trunks recognized who they were. Toji and Kensuke were trapped. Trunks had to act fast, 17 was about to shoot a energy blast at the boys. Trunks fired off an energy blast towards 17.

"Say your prayers kid." 17 said.

"Please man, we aren't worth it." Kensuke said.

"I disagree, your worth 50 points each and I must tie things up with my sister." 17 said.

Touji and Kensuke just covered themselves. 17 was just about to shoot when he detected an energy blast coming towards him, he dodge it. 18 stood up and looked around.

"Where did that come from." 18 said.

Trunks landed shortly after. 17 and 18 were shocked to see him here.

"Look who it is, I thought you died or something." 17 said.

"Yea, my name is Trunks and it's over for you two." Trunks said.

"Nothing is over kid unless we say so." 17 said.

"Yea I heard that already, listen before I wipe the floor with you two, tell me how you manage to come to this earth?" Trunks asked.

17 and 18 laughed.

"If you think so kid, but I will tell you how we came here. In our world we paid a visit to a city in the southeast region, Gingertown I think. There we came across the old capsule corp. building. We saw a light inside and decided to check it out, we figure we could get some cool stuff, what we found was Bulma a friend of Goku's working on something. After a few hours of torture she said it was a time machine and going find her son. I decided it was best to use the time machine to our advantage. We killed her and took the time machine. We set the capsule to send us back just before we were activated, but instead we ended up here." 17 said.

Both of the androids were laughing. Trunks was in shock, they killed his mother. His shock soon turned into anger the anger turned into rage. Trunks was powering up a white aura surrounded Trunks. The ground started to shake, Toji and Kensuke we grabbing on too parking meters to keep balance. The androids stop laughing and notice Trunks powering up. The shaking reached the Eva's, alarms went off in NERV HQ.

"Bad timing for an earthquake." Misato said.

"The earthquake is coming for the battle zone." Aoba said.

"How is that possible?" Misato asked.

"Look at the screen." Ritsuko said.

Misato saw Trunks powering up, there were electrical discharges surrounding him. At the battle zone the androids looked on and didn't seem worried. The white aura around Trunks turned yellow, his hair stood on end and turned yellow. His eyes turned green and it look like he became more muscular. Trunks became a Super Saiyan.

Everyone but the androids were in awe, the Magi computers could not register, the meter went from orange to blue to red and back. Commander Ikari stood up. In the Eva's the pilots were in shock.

"A super saiyan…." Asuka said.

Everyone heard her over the radio.

"What did you say Asuka?" Misato asked.

"Trunks is now a super saiyan, he was telling us about them remember the most powerful warrior that a saiyan can become. He told me we would know if he became super saiyan. I never thought I would actually see it." Asuka said.

"Wow we might win!" Shinji said.

"You might be right pilot Ikari." Rei said.

Rei was in awe, though no one could tell. She didn't realize his power was so great. He might be able to save the world after all.

Toji and Kensuke were too scared to look. The androids just stood there.

"Finally we can have some real fun." 17 said.

"Yea he is a blonde again, what a faker I hate fakers." 18 said.

"You can fight him first, this will be our tie breaker." 17 said.

"Aren't you behind me anyway?" 18 said laughing.

"You know what I mean." 17 said.

18 smiled. She charged up a energy blast and shot it at Trunks. Trunks dodge the blast, he moved so fast the androids couldn't see him. He got behind 18.

"He's behind you watch out!" 17 said.

18 turned around to be greeted with a punch to the face, she flew hundreds of feet back through a building, she slid across the ground. She got up and she was mad.

"Damn you kid, your going to pay for that." 18 said.

She blasted off full speed at Trunks. She tried punching and kicking him but he was too fast for her. He got behind her again he landed a series of punches on her and she went flying back she slid beneath 17's feet. 17 couldn't believe this was happening, last time they fought Trunks they won so easily.

"He is good I don't know how but he is stronger then before." 17 said.

People in NERV HQ and in the Eva's were just in awe at what they are seeing.

"Holy shit, he is fast and powerful, he put that chick right through a building and he hasn't even broken a sweat." Asuka said.

"Yea was this like when he fought my Eva?" Shinji asked.

"Not quite, but I think it could have been if you weren't in the Eva." Ritsuko chirped in.

"Wow." Shinji said.

"Go Trunks kick there asses!!" Misato said.

Back at the battle zone 18 charged at Trunks again, but failed to land a punch she decided to charge up some energy blast. Trunks powered up and charged for 18 she launch her blasts at Trunks he deflected both blast. Once he got close to her he extended his right hand.

"THIS IS FOR GOHAN!!" Trunks yelled.

He charged up a powerful energy blast and launched it, 18 was destroyed in one shot. Once the smoke cleared, little pieces of the female android were falling on the ground. 17 was now scared, but it changed into anger. He got into a fighting stance.

"Kid that was a biggest mistake you could have done." 17 said.

"The bitch had it coming now it's your turn 17." Trunks said.

"You will not beat me." 17 said.

"Oh I will, and the biggest mistake was when you killed my mother." Trunks said.

17 eyes just widen.

Toji and Kensuke finally manage to look up, Trunks was standing in front of them. They were just scared with everything go on. At NERV people were just frozen to the view screen. No one said a word they couldn't really believe what they were seeing. Asuka, Shinji and Rei didn't know what to do.

"Misato what should we do?" Shinji asked.

"I'm not sure Shinji just stay in your current position and be ready to help Trunks." Misato said.

"Alright." Shinji said.

"This is nuts he is just wiping the floor with those androids can you imagine if he fought an angel. They wouldn't have a chance." Asuka said.

"You might be right Pilot Soryu, but remember he might not get past there AT field." Rei said.

"For once wonder girl you bring up a good point." Asuka said.

Trunks and 17 took fighting stances. 17 was scared and angry at the same time he didn't know what to do, so he decided to charge Trunks. Trunks dodged his attack and 17 just slid. He turned around and Trunks let him have a punch to his face, 17 went flying through a few buildings before stopping. 17 got up and Trunks was on top of him, Trunks gave 17 an uppercut, 17 went flying up in the air. 17 managed to open his eyes and he saw Trunks appear above him. 17 eyes widen, Trunks clutch both of his hands together and smacked 17 back down to the earth. A huge crash and explosion happen. It knocked Eva 00 off its feet.

"Rei are you ok?" Shinji asked.

He positioned his Eva to help Rei. Rei was just startled that she was knocked off her feet.

"I'm ok Pilot Ikari." Rei said.

"Please call me Shinji." Shinji said.

"Ok Shinji." Rei said.

Shinji smiled. He thought Rei was a mysterious but beautiful girl at the same time. He wanted to know her more but she was scared to make a move. He commanded his Eva to assist Eva 00 to get up. Eva 01 went back to its position.

The smoke cleared and 17 was just laying there. He just looked up at Trunks.

"How can you be stronger then us?!" 17 asked.

"That is none of your concern. You're only concern is your own death." Trunks said.

"You will not win!" 17 said.

17 charged Trunks up in the air, they both were throwing punches and kicks so fast that no one could see them, all they can see is small explosions where they landed there hits. Parts of buildings were flying off.

"This is really scary, that kid is stronger then what we originally predicted." Ritsuko said.

"Yea this is unreal." Misato said.

Trunks landed the final kick to 17. 17 went flying to the ground. Trunks let loose another powerful energy blast. Then disappeared, Toji and Kensuke felt someone picking them up a second later a huge explosion. Trunks landed a minute later releasing to the two boys.

"You guys ok?" Trunks asked.

"Tru.. Trunks, is that you man?" Toji asked.

"Holy shit Trunks did you dye your hair and get contacts?" Kensuke asked.

Trunks laughed.

"No guys I'm just in my Super Saiyan form." Trunks said.

"Is the fighting over, did you beat them?" Toji asked.

"Yes it's over, you guys get home I will talk to you later." Trunks said.

"Thanks man I'm glad you are on our side." Kensuke said.

Trunks just smiled. Toji and Kensuke headed home. Trunks went back to the battle zone to make sure there was no one there needing help. He found no one else. The Eva's came into the area. Trunks looked up.

"All clear guys." Trunks said.

"Great Trunks congrats." Shinji said.

"Thanks." Trunks said.

NERV teams moved into area starting to clean up the streets and take assessments of the damage.

"Pilots, return to base we are done this evening." Misato said.

"On our way." Shinji said.

The Eva's headed back to base. Trunks headed back to NERV HQ as well. For now his fight was over. Trunks got back to the command center. There he was greeted with cheers and clapping. Trunks smiled slightly, but thoughts were with his mother.

'_Mother I will miss you, I wish I was there to save you. I'm sorry.' _Trunks thought.

Misato walked up to Trunks and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Trunks, you saved us." Misato said.

"Your welcome I wish I can't say the same for my mother they killed her and took the last time capsule she made, she was making it to try to find me." Trunks said.

"I'm sorry Trunks." Misato said.

"It's ok Misato, you would have like her though she was a fun person." Trunks said.

The pilots got to the command center.

"That was awesome Trunks great job, best part no one got hurt, is Toji and Kensuke ok." Shinji said.

"They should be home." Trunks said.

"Great, thanks Trunks." Shinji said.

"Trunks how long can you stay in that form?" Ritsuko interrupted.

Trunks forgot that he was still in Super Saiyan form. He closed his eyes and went back to his normal state. People was just stun that he can do that. People started ask him questions. Trunks just wanted to be alone for awhile.

"Hey guys I'm going to head out I want to be alone for awhile." Trunks said.

Trunks headed out of the command center.

"What's up with Trunks, Misato?" Asuka asked.

"The androids killed his mother for that time capsule they came in, lets give him some space for awhile, it's late lets get home and get some sleep." Misato said.

Asuka just started to cry, Shinji was sadden too. Rei didn't know how to react but she felt sad she thought. Others in the command center were sadden hear the news. Misato helped Shinji and Asuka to get moving. It was an upsetting ride home.

Misato, Asuka and Shinji got into the apartment. Nothing was said, they all just went into there rooms, it was late. None of them went to sleep, they all just laid in there beds thinking about what happen tonight. Misato's cell phone rang, she picked up the phone.

"Hel..Hello." Misato said.

"Misato I just heard what happen are you alright?" Kaji said.

Misato just started to cry.

"Tonight was horrible, that poor guy he lost everything." Misato said.

"Trunks you mean, I heard what happen those androids were ruthless, I'm glad they got what they had coming." Kaji said.

"Oh Kaji, I don't know what to do Trunks isn't even home yet." Misato said.

"Where did he go?" Kaji asked.

"I don't know he left NERV and I'm not sure after that he could be anywhere, not even sure if he is coming back." Misato said.

She cried harder.

"Hey don't talk like that I'm sure he will be back, I will see if I can find him I'm sure he is in some remote location just thinking about stuff." Kaji said.

"Sniff..Sniff.. You would do that?" Misato asked.

"I'm sure would you get some sleep dear." Kaji said.

There both hung up the phone and Kaji walked out of his apartment.

'_If I was Trunks were would I go.' _Kaji thought to himself.

He headed for the hills.

Trunks flew out of the city he just had to get away for a bit, he wanted to be alone he flew to the spot his time capsule crashed. He walked around the area just thinking about if he just made it home he would have saved his mother. Trunks fell to his knees and started to cry.

Kaji walked around the hills, he figured Trunks would go somewhere familiar. An hour later he found Trunks sitting on a stone ledge looking over the city. Trunks was just staring up at the sky, looks like he was crying for awhile. Trunks didn't even notice that Kaji was there. Kaji walked up behind Trunks.

"The stars look brighter here." Kaji said.

Trunks didn't even turn around.

"What's up Kaji?" Trunks asked.

"Nothing much figured I would go for a midnight stroll." Kaji said.

Trunks tried to smile, he knew Kaji wasn't telling the truth.

"So in other words Misato sent you." Trunks said.

Kaji laughed

"Yea pretty much, she is worried about you, she thinks you won't come back." Kaji said.

"Won't come back? It isn't like I have a place to go Kaji, I'm stuck here for good now." Trunks said.

"I heard what happen, I'm sorry for you loss Trunks, but it might have been a blessing too." Kaji said.

'_Might have been a blessing?' _Trunks thought.

"Think about it, those androids landed here so you can destroy them, you did and saved your world from its destruction. So in turn it was a blessing in the end though you lost your mother in the process." Kaji said.

Trunks thought about it for a minute, he was still upset that his mother is dead, but understood what Kaji was talking about. Trunks stood up and faced Kaji.

"Thanks man, but I will be sad for awhile." Trunks said.

"We understand that Trunks, you been through a lot." Kaji said.

Trunks nodded.

"Come on I will walk home with you." Kaji said.

Trunks smiled. Both of them started walking back to the apartment.

At undisclosed location a man was sitting watching the footage of the fight earlier that evening.

"Who is this boy?" Kiel said.

"Not much is known about him, he is not fully human. NERV hired him as an advance combat instructor for the pilots. All we do know he isn't from our time." The Assistant said.

"This was not in schedule, go back and read the scrolls find out any information if it pertains to a boy and call a meeting with the other members of SEELE." Kiel said.

"Yes sir." The Assistant said.

(AN: Super Saiyan's rock!! What is SEELE up too? Find out in the next chapter. Genesis 15: Prophecy Please Review!)


	16. Prophecy

(AN: Hi Everyone!!! Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I have been really busy in real life. I will have Chapter 16 up by the end of the week. Thank you for all your reviews and messages.)

Neon Genesis Z

Genesis: 15

Prophecy

Trunks and Kaji reached the apartment building. It was early morning on Saturday and the sun will be coming up soon.

"Thanks for talking with me Kaji I appreciate it." Trunks said.

"Anytime, I'm on call 24 hours a day 7 days a week." Kaji said.

Trunks laughed.

"I'm going to hop up to my room, I don't want to wake anyone. I will talk to you later." Trunks said.

"Get some sleep." Kaji said.

Trunks nodded. He looked up to find his balcony once he found it, he super jumped up to it and landed. Kaji smiled and walked back to his place. Trunks slid the door open and walked into his room. He got changed into his sweatpants and climbed into his bed.

The sun rose over Tokyo 3. It seemed that Misato, Asuka and Shinji woke up at the same time I guess they all wanted to know if Trunks came home last night. They all converged on his bedroom door. They looked at each other.

"I guess we all had the same thing in mind." Misato said.

Asuka and Shinji nodded. Misato placed her ear to the door. All she heard was slight snoring. She jerked back.

'_Could it be?' _She thought.

Misato opened the door slowly. There Trunks was sleeping soundly in his bed. They looked at the balcony door, he must of came in that way. Trunks opened his eyes he felt a presence in his room he got up and looked at the gang. They were smiling at him. Trunks smiled.

"Are you going to watch me sleep all day?" Trunks said laughing.

The others blushed.

"We didn't mean to intrude Trunks we just wanted to make sure you were alright." Misato said.

"I'm good just tired I got in only a few hours ago." Trunks said.

"We will let you get some sleep Trunks, matter of fact we should all go back to bed for a few hours." Misato said.

Shinji and Misato went back to there room. Asuka was just standing there.

"You ok Asuka?" Trunks asked.

"I'm fine I was just worried for you I didn't think you would come back." Asuka said.

"I just needed some alone time to think, Kaji found me and we talked for awhile and then I came home." Trunks said.

Asuka smiled.

"I'm glad you were back but I guess our perfect night was ruined." Asuka said.

"It was the best night of my life, minus a few events." Trunks said smiling.

Asuka ran over to Trunks to give him a hug and kiss. Trunks return the kiss. They parted and stared at each other. Asuka blushed.

"I wanted a good night kiss." Asuka said.

Trunks laughed.

"Thank you we will talk later." Trunks said.

Asuka nodded and returned to her room.

Few hours later everyone woke up. Shinji and Asuka were making something to eat for everyone. Trunks was stretching his arms and legs in the living room.

"You alright Trunks you sure you don't need to get checked out?" Misato asked.

"Yea I'm fine just stretching." Trunks replied.

"It's surprising that you didn't get hurt." Misato said.

"Not this time, I'm much stronger then them. Honestly I didn't even warm up yet." Trunks said.

Misato just blinked.

"You mean you are even more powerful?" Asuka asked.

Trunks nodded.

"Yea I can reach a higher power level, the problem is I haven't been able to break the threshold to become an Ascended Saiyan." Trunks said.

"An Ascended Saiyan?" Misato asked.

"Yea it's the level beyond super saiyan. Gohan did it when we fought Cell, I have been trying to ever since. Well haven't tried lately due to what has been going on in my life." Trunks said.

"Wow that has to be an amazing site, speaking of which how do you get your hair blonde and eyes green that was really cool." Misato said.

Trunks laughed.

"Well it takes a lot of training and focus to become a super saiyan, Misato." Trunks said.

"Can you change at will or do you have to meditate or something before hand." Misato asked.

"I can do it at will." Trunks said.

Misato really wanted to see him up close, she was curious.

"Can you show us now? I'm just curious what you look like live in person not on camera." Misato said.

Trunks thought about it for a moment.

"Sure I don't see why not." Trunks said.

Asuka and Shinji came into the room to announce lunch was ready when Trunks transformed into a super saiyan. They were taken back because of the light for a second. When they look at the light Trunks was they in his super saiyan form. Misato even jump up when he did it she was surprise at the flash of light. Trunks just laughed.

"Sorry about that." Trunks said.

Powered down a bit so the aura went away but he was still a super saiyan.

"That is really cool!!" Misato said.

"Whoa, that is intense." Asuka said.

"Trunks you rock." Shinji said.

Trunks just blushed. He powered down to his normal state.

"Lunch is ready guys." Shinji said.

Everyone went into the kitchen to eat.

In a dark room at an undisclosed location men sit around a round table discussing about Trunks.

"Where did this boy come from?" Seele 5 asked.

"In the report it states he came from the first capsule landing, he is half-human half-saiyan. He currently joined NERV roaster under Commander Ikari as a Advanced Hand to Hand Combat Instructor, he has been given the rank of Captain." Seele 2 said.

"Whoever he is, will this affect our scenario?" Kihl asked.

"At them moment the data says no." Seele 7 said.

"Did the scrolls say anything?" Seele 3 asked.

"The scrolls have mentioned a prophecy about a man stopping the final impact, but doesn't say how. Though it says he was sent by god to lead man in a new direction of evolution." Seele 2 said.

"That could mean anything." Kihl said.

"Agreed I say we observed the situation further, send someone to keep a eye on him." Seele 8 said.

All the members agreed and the meeting was over.

Back at the apartment Trunks was helping Shinji clean up after lunch. Misato and Asuka were finishing unpacking there things.

"What are the plans for today Trunks?" Shinji asked.

"I'm not really sure, seems we have the day off from NERV." Trunks said.

"Yea seems so." Shinji said.

"Maybe you should rest Trunks you must be exhausted." Asuka

"I'm fine honestly, I didn't exhaust much energy on the androids." Trunks.

Asuka blinked hard. Trunks laughed.

"Since the androids are destroyed, much of my problems are gone. I should concentrate on what is going on here." Trunks said.

Shinji, Asuka and Misato looked at each other.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"It's nothing we are just glad you are on our side." Misato said.

Trunks just smiled. Then his face became serious.

"What's the matter?" Misato asked.

"The Androids said they were heading back in time right before they were activated, but they ended up here. Something is at work here." Trunks said.

"At work?" Shinji asked.

"Yea, since living here I have had two dreams in both dreams there is a woman, the earth is covered in a red sea and no sign of life besides the woman. She told me that she brought me here to help mankind. I thought it was a dreaming but it's starting to make sense." Trunks said.

"You mentioned this before, who was she?" Misato asked.

"I'm not sure but she looked a lot like Rei, she said she took that form to make me feel more comfortable." Trunks said.

"You are dreaming about wonder girl?" Asuka said, she had a bit annoyance in her voice.

"No it's nothing like that, that is the form that she took, in my dreams this world was totally destroyed." Trunks said.

"That is awful." Shinji said.

"Yea, Misato I have something to ask can you tell me why the angels attack it might help me understand what is going on." Trunks said.

Misato took a minute to think about it, she didn't really want to explain all of it to Trunks, but she thought since he is working for NERV now it didn't matter.

"Ok Trunks, I will tell you." Misato said.

Trunks took a seat.

"I'm not sure where to start but I will start from what I think was the beginning. In the late 1990's a science team found a Geo-Front under Antarctica. A discover was made in the Geo-Front, it was what we call the first Angel, Adam. The scientist's working on the project felt that he was the source of the energy in the Geo-Front. They found his power source which we call a S2 Organ. In the year 2000 they tried to harness Adam's power, the experiment failed and Adam woke. When he woke up he destroyed the entire south pole, causing millions of people to die and causing summer like weather year round, we call it the 2nd Impact." Misato said.

"I see so Adam was a living being?" Trunks asked.

"Yes he was a living being. After 2nd Impact the UN created a special team to investigate 2nd Impact, it was called the Gerhin Organization. They determined that Adam wasn't the only Angel and the other Angel's would attack, from that analysis the UN disbanded Gerhin and created NERV to create a weapon to fight the Angels, that was when the Evangelion's were built." Misato said.

"Interesting." Trunks said.

"Yea, I didn't know all that Misato." Asuka said.

It's not something that is broadcasted. Remember the story the general population knows it's that a meteor crashed in the South Pole destroying it." Misato said.

"I heard that story before, this is all very interesting." Trunks said.

The others nodded, then the door bell rung. Shinji went to open the door Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari were standing outside the door.

"Hey guys what's up?" Shinji asked.

"We came to thank Trunks for saving us yesterday." Toji said.

Shinji invited them in. They walked into the living.

"Hey guys!" Misato said.

"Hi Misato." They said.

Toji walked up to Trunks.

"Trunks, we came over to say thank you for saving me and Kensuke yesterday." Toji said.

Trunks smiled.

"No problem man." Trunks said.

"We heard everything they said Trunks we are sorry for your loss." Kensuke added.

"It's ok, my mother knew the risks, I will miss her a lot." Trunks said.

"So what is your plans now Trunks?" Hikari asked.

"Staying here, I can't go back home my time capsule was destroyed beyond repair and the other one was destroyed as well. I plan on helping you guys fight against the Angels." Trunks said.

Everyone smiled.

"That would be awesome Trunks, I bet you can kick there ass." Kensuke said.

Trunks laugh.

"I don't know about all that, but maybe teaching the pilots some moves could help them in there Eva's a bit." Trunks said.

"Cool." Touji said.

"So what is everyone doing?" Hikari asked.

"Nothing at the moment, bored." Asuka said.

"Let's do something, anyone up for the lake?" Touji asked.

Shinji, Asuka and Trunks took a moment to think about it.

"Cool with me." Asuka said.

"I will go." Shinji said.

"Count me in." Trunks said.

"Awsome we bought all the stuff for it too so it's a good thing." Touji said.

"Ok give us a few minutes to change, Misato can you call wonder girl and see if she would like to go?" Asuka said.

"Sure any reason why you want her to go?" Misato asked.

"Well she is a pilot and we should start including her, I don't know something is really strange about her, but maybe if we knew her we would understand her better." Asuka said.

Misato smiled.

"I see you are growing up, alright I will call you guys get changed." Misato said.

Shinji, Trunks and Asuka went in there rooms to change. A few minutes later they were ready for the day.

"Hey guys I talked to Rei, she said she will come, just stop past her apartment on the way."

"No problem Misato." Shinji said.

The group headed for Rei's apartment. When they got close they saw Rei outside waiting for them, she was dressed in a tee-shirt and shorts. She was holding a bag with towels and stuff in it.

"Wow Rei you get ready fast." Shinji said.

"Thank you Pilot Ikari." Rei said.

"Call me Shinji, Rei." Shinji said.

Rei nodded.

Everyone headed for the lake they all went to on spring break. The weather was great, the temperature was just right. When they got to the lake the group set up there blankets and towels.

"Last one in the water is a bad egg." Kensuke said heading the for the water.

The other ran to the water. Trunks was the last in the water. Everyone laughed.

"Trunks you could have beaten all of us easily." Touji said.

"I know but winning is not everything for me." Trunks said.

Everyone laughed. They began swimming around and having a good time. Except Rei she was still sitting on the beach reading. Shinji decided to go up and talk to her. He was nervous because he found her attractive but didn't know anything about her.

"Hi Rei." Shinji said.

"Hello Pilot Ikar..sorry Shinji." Rei said.

"Oh it's ok Rei you call me whatever you feel comfortable, it is just that since we aren't at NERV we don't have to be so formal. Would you like to join the rest of us in the water it's a lot of fun even if I'm not the greatest of swimmers." Shinji said.

Rei thought about it for a moment, she didn't know what to think. She felt weird when she was around the third child. She looked at the others in the water, Touji and Kensuke were trying to dunk Trunks. She smiled.

"That would be nice, Shinji." Rei said.

Shinji liked it when Rei smiled he hasn't seen her smile since the 5th Angel. He held out his hand to help her up. Rei took it and got up, they both headed for the water.

Asuka and Hikari were on the platform in the middle of the lake sun tanning and talking.

"So tell me how the date went!" Hikari said.

"It was great! We had a good time up until the Androids showed there faces." Asuka said.

"I bet, did you at least get a good night kiss?" Hikari asked giggling.

Asuka blushed.

"Yes, it was perfect too!" Asuka said.

"That is awesome, so will this be a steady thing?" Hikari asked.

"I'm not sure I hope so, I really like Trunks, and he is fun, easy to talk too." Asuka said.

"He seems like, aren't you worried about what he is though?" Hikari

Asuka thought about it that night after the android attack, she really did like Trunks and didn't care what he was, he was half human.

"I doesn't bother me honestly he is half human and half sayian, it just makes things more interesting." Asuka said.

They both smiled. Meanwhile Shinji and Rei were in the water swimming they seemed to be enjoying each other company they stayed away from the rowdy trio. Shinji was struggling to keep up with Rei since he just new to swimming.

"Are you ok Shinji?" Rei asked.

"Yea I'm still new to swimming. I will get the hang of it." Shinji said.

"I will slow my pace so you can keep up." Rei said.

Shinji smiled. He wanted to know Rei more but didn't know how to go about. He thought maybe asking her on a date would work. Would be one on one and private, Shinji wasn't a very open person, but since he has been talking to Trunks he has open up a bit and felt more comfortable with his roommates. He thought maybe it is time to open up to other people. Rei and Shinji got back to land, they started to set up the picnic.

"Rei, can I ask you something?" Shinji asked.

"Yes Shinji." Rei said.

"Would you like to go out together sometime, you know to maybe get to know each other some more." Shinji said.

"That would be a date Shinji." Rei said.

"Yes that would be correct, it would be a date." Shinji said with a smile.

Rei thought about it for a moment.

"That will be fine Shinji I would like to go on a date with you." Rei said.

"Really?" Shinji asked.

"Yes I'm sure why do you ask?" Rei asked.

"Oh nothing I thought you would have said no." Shinji said.

"I would not have said that Shinji, I'm not very social but I do find you a interesting person to know, would this coming Friday be good for you." Rei said.

"Friday would be great Rei." Shinji said.

Shinji smiled. He walked over to the water.

"HEY GUYS FOOD IS READY!" Shinji yelled.

Touji, Kensuke and Trunks heard him, Touji and Kensuke headed for the beach. Trunks turned around to see if Asuka and Hikari heard them. They were still laying out. Trunks decided to swim out to let them know.

"Hey ladies, food is ready on the beach." Trunks said.

"I was comfortable, but I'm hungry too." Asuka said.

"Same here." Hikari said.

Trunks laughed.

"Being lazy huh?" Trunks asked.

Asuka nodded. Trunks smiled. He dove into the water and swam under the raft. Trunks begun to lift it out of the water. Asuka and Hikari jumped up and grabbed the handles. From the beach Shinji, Touji, and Kensuke were laughing.

"Trunks!" Asuka screamed.

The raft begun to hover the water towards the beach. The girls were laughing.

"This is great!" Hikari said.

"Sure is." Asuka said laughing.

The raft stopped when it got close to the beach. Trunks popped up.

"You going to have to walk the rest of the way." Trunks said.

Both of them laughed and got off the raft. Everyone enjoyed the food it was great. They all laughed and joked around. Even Rei was smiling. After the group ate and clean up they sat around relaxing. Trunks was laying on his back enjoying the sun. He was soon asleep.

Asuka had a evil grin on her face. She tapped Hikari on her shoulder. Asuka pointed to Trunks. Hikari smiled. The other noticed.

"What's up Asuka you that look on your face." Shinji said.

"Nothing I was just thinking that Trunks needs a dunk." Asuka said.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok we each grab a corner of the blanket he is laying on, we lift him up and walk him to the water." Asuka said.

Everyone got in there places. They gently lifted Trunks off the ground and slowly walked to the water. When they got to the water, they walked in a few feet and let the blanket go. Trunks splashed into the water waking up.

"Cough! What the?" Trunks looked around.

Everyone started laughing. Trunks laughed aswell.

"You guys got me, who masterminded this great dunk?" Trunks asked.

Everyone pointed to Asuka. Asuka blushed.

"I see." Trunks said.

Asuka looked at Trunks, Trunks looked at Asuka. Asuka began to run. With the blink of a eye Trunks was standing infront of Asuka.

"You thought you were going to get with it that easy huh?" Trunks said laughing.

"Maybe." Asuka said smiling.

"Not in my book." Trunks said.

Trunks picked up Asuka and ran for the water. Asuka was screaming and laughing at the same time. He got to the water and dumped her in. Everyone was laughing. Asuka however was frowning.

"Meanie!" Asuka said.

"Oh I'm sorry." Trunks said getting in the water next to her.

Asuka gave an evil grin and jumped on Trunks dunking him back in the water.

"We are even now." Asuka laughed.

Trunks just laughed. For the rest of the day everyone just played in the water.

(AN: Everyone needed another break, this is there only break for awhile some ReixShinji. Time for training with Trunks. Next Chapter: Genesis 16: Training Day.)


	17. Training Day

(AN: Thank you for reviews!!! They mean much to me. Anyway here is another chapter. Enjoy!)

Neon Genesis Z

Genesis: 16

Training Day

The rest of the weekend flew by. Monday after school the pilots were to start there new hand to hand training with Trunks at NERV. Shinji, Asuka and Rei were walking to NERV.

"So what do you think we will learn?" Asuka asked.

"Hand to hand combat tactics." Shinji said.

"I know that but to what extent?" Asuka asked.

"That would depend on the individual Pilot Soryu." Rei said.

"Sounds like you have experience in this already wondergirl." Asuka said.

Rei nodded.

"I've been trained in several forms of martial arts." Rei said.

"Interesting, I have only been trained in Karate how about you Shinji?" Asuka asked.

"No training for me, I didn't really believe in taking it up." Shinji said.

"Figures." Asuka said.

Meawhile at NERV Trunks was preparing for his "students". He has read there files and knows that Asuka and Rei have previous experience. He figured that Shinji will need the most attention, but Trunks was prepared for that. Misato walked into the room.

"Hey teacher all set for class?" Misato said with a chuckle.

"Hi Misato, yea I think I'm ready, question is will they be?" Trunks asked.

"Well I think they will do really well. Speaking of which there are a few slight changes today for you Trunks." Misato said.

"What kind of changes?" Trunks asked.

"Nothing much really, Ritsuko, Kaji and myself will be attending your classes." Misato said with a smile.

Trunks raised his eyebrow.

"Well I am the operations manager I will need to know all my resources, Ritsuko is the medical officer so she will need monitor the pilots medical conditions and how these classes effect the pilots with there Eva's, and Kaji well I think he just wanted to take the class, but it's a order from Commander Ikari, I don't mean to put you on the spot. Don't worry all of us have basic close combat training already." Misato said.

Trunks smiled.

"It's ok Misato, I understand I will be happy to teach you guys too and anyone else willing to be in class, but I ask one thing I know you are my superior officer I will appreciate that once class starts I'm the instructor I command this room." Trunks said.

Misato nodded.

"That will be great Trunks thank you so much see you in 60 minutes." Misato said.

The pilots arrived at NERV HQ, waiting for them in there lockers were traditional karate Gi's. The pilots quickly changed and reported to Trunks. As they were walking to the class room, they noticed Misato, Kaji and Ritsuko all dress in Gi's like them.

"Hey guys are you attending Trunks's class too?" Shinji asked.

"That is right Shinji we are taking the same training like you, order by the commander." Ristuko said.

Shinji pondered why his father would have them take the class. Shinji shrugged his shoulders and followed everyone. He was nervous because he knew everyone here has close combat training and he didn't, he wasn't a fighter he was just thrown into the Eva. Shinji suspected Trunks knew this information and had a plan, he trusted Trunks which is rare with him.

The group entered the class room. Misato already seen the room, it look like a tradition karate dojo room. Towards the front of the room Trunks was standing there as if he was expecting them. Trunks was dress in a traditional sensei Gi. He smiled at the group gestured for them to come over.

"Come over everyone have a seat I won't bite." Trunks said.

Everyone came over and had a seat on the mats waiting for instructions. Trunks looked at the group, he thought this was going to work out better then he thought. He already in his head had everyone paired. Asuka and Rei then Shinji and Kaji then Misato and Ritsuko. He smiled.

"Welcome to your first day, I don't have much of a introduction but let me lay down a few ground rules. First in this dojo I'm the Sensei and you're the student you will address me as such, Sensei or Captain is acceptable. I will not play favorites nor tolerate excuses. This class was created to benefit the pilots fight better in there Eva's that is my top priority. Second leave your business outside, I do not want outside interference with your training. I know some of you have some outside arguments, but here you are equals. Third I want you guys to have fun any questions?" Trunks said.

Everyone just looked at each other. No one answered. Misato was a bit impressed with Trunks attitude with this class.

"No questions? Good then I will explain what will happen during class since we have 4 hour blocks of time. The first 45 minutes of class will be meditating. You cannot perform well if you are not calm and peace with yourself. After that the next two and half hours will be learning different techniques with practice. The last 45 will include another meditation session and a class wrap up." Trunks said.

Trunks looked at the students.

"Any questions?" Trunks asked.

Shinji raised his hand.

"Yes Shinji." Trunks said.

"Hai, Sensei will you be showing us how to properly meditate?"

Trunks smiled.

"Yes Shinji I will be teaching you how to meditate."

"Any other questions?" Trunks asked.

Trunks gave the group a minute to responded.

"Ok then since there are no more questions I will begin." Trunks said.

"Lets start with getting into a formation, now mind you are my first students, I wouldn't even consider myself a myself, were I come from I'm still learning. I will be pairing you up with someone. Asuka please stand next to Rei. Misato you stand next to Ristsuko. Kaji you stand next to Shinji." Trunks said.

Everyone did what they asked. Asuka was a bit unnerved that she was going to be partnered with Rei, but she didn't want to upset Trunks. Next Trunks asked them to sit Indian style and place there hand on there knees.

"Ok, I want you guys to close your eyes, just breath normally. Clear you mind of all your troubles. When you become totally at peace you will know. I don't expect you to get it on the first try but that is why we are doing at the beginning and ending of class. Let's begin." Trunks said.

Trunks sat in the front of the room and assume the position like his students. He closed his eyes and started meditating. Everyone went into meditation. About 45 minutes later Trunks opened his eyes, he saw the rest with there eyes closed and they seem to be at peace.

"Ok everyone open your eyes and stand up next to each other." Trunks said.

Everyone followed his instructions.

"So did everyone have a peaceful meditation?" Trunks asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

"I don't know about the rest but I seem to feel less stressed." Misato said.

"Yea me too, my mind seems clearer, I feel energized." Ritsuko said.

"Me too." Rei said.

"Same here." Shinji said.

"I can't argue." Asuka said.

"I liked it." Kaji said.

"Good I'm glad everyone had a good experience. Now we are going to begin some of the basic's in martial art's, I compared Karate to the styles I know, not much difference so I will begin there, I understand some of you have experience in close combat training and I understand some of you don't. I will not accelerate the class because of this. I want everyone to learn like they are just beginning. Martial Arts aren't just about fighting it's about discipline too. I know I'm different in regards to strength and power, but I have discipline to, if I didn't who knows what would happen." Trunks said.

Misato raise her hand. Trunks pointed to her.

"Thank you Sensei, my question is regarding training will you be teaching us how to increase our Ki just like yourself?" Misato asked.

It was a question Trunks thought.

"That is a good question, and one that I have thought about since you ask me to do this. I came to conclusion that it wouldn't be wise to fully open that door. This world's ki is off balance, I can feel that, if the pilots were to increase there Ki with the Eva's I'm not sure how that will effect there sync ratio's. If it's necessary I will, but until that point comes I will not." Trunks said.

The group just blinked hard.

'_Does he know the Eva's secret?' _Ritsuko thought.

"Ok then lets get started." Trunks smiled.

For the next two and half hours Trunks thought and shown some of the basic move's in Karate. The students were in formation practicing punches and kicks. Shinji found it easier to learn then he thought, but his stance needed a bit of work he thought. Once the lessons were done the group meditated.

"Ok everyone open your eyes and stand up." Trunks said.

Everyone stood up. Trunks smiled.

"I think this was a great first day, I look forward to the next lesson on Thursday." Trunks said.

Trunks bowed to his students as a sign of respect. The group bowed back and left the classroom. Trunks smiled and cleaned up the dojo before getting changed. In the girls locker Rei knew that Asuka has been on a date with Trunks she was thinking what how she needed to act on her first date, she never thought she would be asking the second child for advice.

"Pilot Soryu, may I ask you a question?" Rei asked.

Asuka looked at Rei.

'_Wonder girl wanting to ask me a question." _Asuka thought.

"Sure Rei ask me the question." Asuka said.

"I know you and the captain have gone on a date, Shinji has asked me on a date for Friday, I am unclear on how I should act on a date, can you advise me?" Rei said.

Asuka was floored. Shinji asked Rei on a date? When, where, how. All these questions popped in her head. She thought it would be best if she talk with Shinji.

"Well this is a tough one, the best way to act on a date is to be yourself. There is no special process for dates it's just something natural." Asuka said.

Rei took a minute to think about what Asuka said.

"I understand I will just be myself." Rei said.

Asuka smiled.

"That is all it takes." Asuka said.

"Thank you for your time Pilot Soryu." Rei said walking out the door.

"Anytime." Asuka replied.

Trunks got himself cleaned up and walked out his office which connects to dojo room and has its own private bathroom with a shower. His private training room will be completed tomorrow and he can't wait to train himself. Has he was walking out he saw Misato and Kaji swapping some kisses. Trunks acted like he didn't see anything, but they noticed he was there.

"Oh hey, it's not what you think." Misato said.

"It's not?" Kaji said.

Misato gave him the look to shut up.

"What you do in your private life is your business none of mine, it seems you two are happy with each other I'm happy for you two." Trunks said.

Trunks walked pasted them heading for the exit.

"Hey Trunks, can you tell Asuka and Shinji I won't be home till late, I will be out." Misato said.

"No problem Misato I can do that have fun." Trunks said.

Trunks turned towards the exit and headed out. Waiting for him at the exit was Shinji and Asuka. Trunks looked at them.

"Hey guys Misato is going out with Kaji tonight, she wanted me to let you know." Trunks said.

"Alright." Both said.

"Ready to head home?" Trunks asked.

Both nodded, the three of them headed home. It was a good walk from NERV HQ to the apartment all of them were exhausted. Trunks's stomach growled loudly. Asuka and Shinji looked at him and laughed. Trunks smiled as well.

"Are you hungry Trunks?" Shinji asked.

"Yes I am, it's almost a curse sometimes." Trunks said.

"What makes you say that?" Asuka asked.

"Saiyans have big stomachs, we need to eat more often then humans, since we burn off more energy, but since I'm half saiyan my intake is manageable." Trunks said.

"I didn't know that, I will make something to eat I'm a bit hungry." Shinji said.

"Sounds good." Trunks said with a smile.

Shinji went in the kitchen to start cooking, Trunks and Asuka decided to watch some TV. 30 minutes later dinner was served. Everyone ate. Shinji and Asuka decided to do there homework, Trunks was just reading a book. Misato came in the door soon after. She was a bit drunk which was nothing new for Misato after her dates with Kaji.

"Evening everyone!" Misato yelled.

"Hi Misato, how was your date?" Trunks asked.

"It was great, but I'm a bit drunk." Misato said.

"We noticed Misato." Asuka said.

"I think I'm going to sleep now." Misato said.

"Good night Misato." Shinji said.

Misato cracked a smile and went into her bedroom, a few minutes later she was snoring. Soon everyone else followed suit. Trunks was the last one to hit the sack.

The next day it was the same routine, getting ready, breakfast going to school or work. Trunks and Misato headed to NERV. When they got to NERV everyone was in a panic. They headed for the control center, there technicians were typing fast on there keyboards or on the phone.

"Report." Misato said.

"We lost NERV-02 in the US, it's not there we are investigating." Aoba said.

"My god the whole facility?" Misato said.

"It looks like there is a lot of interference, we will know more in the hour, the commander set up a damage assessment meeting in one hour." Maya said.

"Anything I can do to help?" Trunks asked.

"Not at the moment but please attend the meeting if it was an angel your expertise will be needed." Misato said.

Trunks nodded and headed off to his office.

One hour later the senior staff met up to discuss the incident.

"Looks like it happen just when they were activating Eva 04 with the experimentally S2 Engine from Germany, NERV-02, its support group, and the surrounding area have disappeared." Maya said.

"How did that happen there were no explosion marks." Misato said.

"Probably swallowed by a Sea of Dirac like Eva 01 was." Ritsuko said.

"Never the less, this sets us back from learning anything about the S2 Engine." Commander Ikari said.

"Agreed." Sub Commander Fuyski said.

"Doctor have a analyst team sent to the sight for further investigation, dismissed." Commander Ikari said.

Everyone left the room. Trunks was disturb that people can vanish so quickly without a trace, he also came to same conclusion that NERV truly doesn't understand the power they handle and that could be dangerous for everyone on this planet. He headed back to his office he wanted to give his personal training area a try out and work out.

Trunks changed his clothes and began his training. The room was to his specs he walked over to the computer console and typed in some command soon after the program began.

"_Attention gravity moving to 100 times that of earth gravity." _The computer voice said.

Trunks felt it change he struggled for a moment; he forgot how it felt at 100 times. Soon after he adjusted he began his exercises. Gradually the program got harder, which was fine that is what Trunks wanted. The program was at 500 times Trunks was struggling in his normal state, he knew he would adjust if he turned super saiyan but he wanted to wait. Meanwhile Ritsuko was watching through a window that was installed to observe Trunks. See was amazed at what she saw. She didn't believe it at first but this has amazed her. She will need to report this to the commander.

When the room hit 600 times gravity Trunks fell to his knees, he couldn't no longer keep up with the program. Trunks got mad at himself for slacking behind training he cranked his power level to super saiyan. Ritsuko was blinded for a moment because of the flash. When see looked in the room she saw Trunks up close in his super saiyan form standing in the room. He continued his work out for another 20 minutes. The program shut down and Trunks walked out of the room to clean up and get changed. Ritsuko waited by his office door, Trunks walked out heading he was still his super saiyan form.

"Hi Ritsuko did you need me for something?" Trunks asked.

"No not really but why are you still in your super saiyan form?" Ritsuko asked.

"Well this is part of my training, my super saiyan form does eat up a lot of my ki energy so staying in this form help me build up that energy, its something my friend Goku taught me and my father, I'm not treat to anyone, I'm actually the same level of power if I was in my normal state at the moment, maybe a bit higher but I won't explode if that is what you are worried about." Trunks said with a smile.

"I'm not worried if I was I would ask you to go back to your normal state, I was just curious you and a interesting person Trunks." Ritsuko said.

"I was wondering if I can go with the team to the US and help with the investigation with NERV-2." Trunks said.

"Not up to me Trunks I would ask commander Ikari." Ritsuko said.

Trunks nodded and headed for the commander's office.

'_Interesting boy.' _Ritsuko thought.

Trunks got the commander's office door, he went back to his normal state. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sub Commander Fuyski said.

Trunks entered the office, he couldn't believe the size of it, plus it had weird symbols and such on the floors, walls and ceiling. He walked up to the commander's desk.

"Commander I request to be attached to the team investigating NERV-02." Trunks said.

The commander looked at Trunks.

"The team has already left for the US they should be landing soon." Commander Ikari said.

"Not a problem, I don't' require to be flown, I can fly myself and get there faster then you think, I like to see what happen up close, it's for my interest since I'm unfamiliar to these situations." Trunks said.

The commander thought about it, Trunks made a point he isn't familiar with these situations.

"Permission granted, I look forward to your findings." Commander Ikari said.

"Thank you sir." Trunks said.

Trunks walked out the door and headed for the exit he needed to get going. He picked up his cell to call Misato.

Ring Ring.. Misato picked up her phone.

"Hello." Misato said.

"Hey Misato it's Trunks, I'm heading to the US to help out the investigation I got commander's Ikari's permission, I'm heading there right now, I will be gone a few days." Trunks said.

"Alright Trunks just be careful, I just got out of a meeting that Unit-03 will be coming to Japan, I will going to the activation site in Matasiro, I will be leaving tomorrow, no worries though I will ask Kaji to stay at the apartment and keep a eye on Shinji and Asuka." Misato said.

"Sounds good you be careful too." Trunks said.

They both said good bye. Trunks dialed Asuka's cell phone.

Ring Ring.. Asuka picked up her phone.

"Hello?" Asuka said.

"Hi Asuka." Trunks said.

"Hey Trunks what's up?" Asuka asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I will be gone a few days, I'm going to the US to help the investigation and to say I will miss you." Trunks said.

Asuka almost seem to melt when he said 'I will miss you.'

"I will miss you Trunks, be careful who knows what is going on out there." Asuka said.

"I will take care." Trunks said.

Asuka said goodbye and hung up the phone she was smiling brightly. Trunks took off to the sky heading for the US.

"Trunks is going somewhere?" Shinji asked.

"Yea he is going to the US to investigate NERV-02 he will be gone for a few days, I guess that cancels class." Asuka said.

"I see, well Trunks can take care of himself, we need to get to NERV for our sync tests." Shinji said.

Asuka nodded and they both walked out the door.

At NERV Misato walked into Ritsuko's office.

"Hey Ritsuko what ya up to we have a sync test this afternoon." Misato said.

"I know I was inputting some data into the system, we found our pilot for Unit 03." Ritsuko said.

"Already? I didn't get a report on my desk." Misato said.

"You will receive it on your desk soon Major." Ritsuko said.

"How did the Marduke find the pilot so quickly?" Misato asked.

"Well for there protection, it seems everyone in the pilot's class room are capable pilots. This pilot was chosen based on the timeline we needed to work the Eva's core." Ristuko said.

"I see I learn something new everyday. So who is the pilot?" Misato asked.

"Take a look." Ritsuko said.

Misato took a look at the screen, she was in shock.

"It's Touji, I didn't see that coming. Will you inform the other pilots?" Misato said.

"I think we should wait till the activation is done, Asuka is sure to take the news alright, Rei is exceptional, but Shinji has suffered some serious truma I'm not sure if he will take the news well, lets wait." Ritsuko said.

"Agreed, when will Touji be notified?" Misato asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Ritsuko said.

Misato nodded and headed out the door.

Asuka was passing by Kaji's office on her way to the locker room, she decided to surprise him.

"KAJI!!" Asuka said has she ran up and hugged him.

"Hi Asuka." Kaji said.

Asuka was hurt that he wasn't happy about her entrance.

"What ya up too?" Asuka asked.

"Just inputting data, I'm really busy Asuka I need to concentrate." Kaji said.

"Ok Kaji but we need to get together sometime." Asuka said.

"No problem." Kaji said.

Asuka gave him another hug and notice what was on the screen, it was a new security profile for the fourth child.

"Oh my god it can't be, he is going to be a pilot?" Asuka said.

"Yes he is, if you can keep this under wraps, as a personal favorite to me, you weren't suppose to know after the tests at Matasiro." Kaji said.

"Just great another stooge to the team, I will keep quiet about it." Asuka said.

She stormed out the door fuming mad at what she saw but she will keep her promise.

Meanwhile at a undisclosed base a B-2 was taking off with some precious cargo, Unit-03. The pilot report no bad weather from delaying there trip as there were passing through a cloud. Unknown to them the cloud has something waiting for them.

(AN: How will the pilots deal with the news? How will Touji for that fact. Stay tune to the next chapter: Genesis 17 Activation)


	18. Activation

(AN: Hi All! Thanks for the reviews! Here is another chapter. I hope to have Chapter 18 up soon.)

Neon Genesis Z

Genesis: 17

Activation

The next morning at the apartment Misato packed up for her trip to Matsushiro. She wanted to tell Shinji about the new pilot but she was afraid, she knew Shinji gets depressed easily. She thought about it and decided it was for the best not to tell him, he was already asking questions last night when she mention she was leaving to activation tests on Unit-03. Asuka was fuming about it, but she knew that Asuka knew who the pilot was talking to Kaji. Misato took a deep breath and walk out of her room.

Shinji was getting ready for school, his thoughts were on the activation test for Unit-03, he knew a pilot was needed for it, he wondered who that would be. He never really like being a Eva pilot he did it since he was told too, he wondered if the new pilot was like him or more like Asuka which was selected and trained for piloting, and Rei did it because his father said so. He walked out of his room when he was ready.

Asuka was just plain pissed off and getting ready for school. She thought how a dumb jock like Touji can be a pilot, who decides these things. She also missed Trunks already and he was gone only a day. She took a deep breath and walked out of her room. She headed straight for school she didn't feel like talking to her other roommates this morning.

Shinji and Misato heard the door open and close. They figured it was Asuka leaving for school. Misato knew why. Shinji was lost. Misato and Shinji finished breakfast and headed for the door.

"Misato, how long will you be gone for?" Shinji asked.

"I will be gone about four days, don't worry I asked Kaji to watch over you guys while I'm gone. Trunks will be in the US for a few days as well." Misato said.

"Ok Misato well I better head to school, see you when you get back." Shinji said.

Misato smiled.

"Have a good day Shinji." Misato said.

The both headed out the door. On the other side of town in a city hospital, Touji was visiting his sister, she has been in the hospital since the first Eva battle. She is paralyzed from the waist down. The doctors are doing all they can for her but his father's insurance pays for so much. Touji's father refuses for his son to work, he wants him to concentrate on school so his father works two jobs, and he doesn't have time to even visit his daughter. He had a seat next to her bed.

"Hi Sakura its Touji." Touji said.

Sakura opened her eyes and look at Touji she smiled.

"Morning Touji." Sakura said.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Touji asked.

"A bit better, my sore throat has gone away, the nurses gave me ice cream to celebrate." Sakura said.

Touji smiled.

"That is good news." Touji said.

"Yea but I still can't go home they say." Sakura said.

Touji nodded. She still needs care for her internal injuries.

"I know, they are working hard to help you Sakura, if we had more money we would get you the best care." Touji said.

"It's ok Touji you and father are doing your best and that is what counts, I miss father I hope he visits me soon, you need to get going Touji to school." Sakura said.

Touji looked at the time, it was that time. He nodded and kissed his sister's forehead and headed for the school.

Touji got to school right when Kensuke got there, before Shinji and Asuka. He was grateful that the hospital was close to the school. Shinji walked in soon after, followed by Rei. Asuka came in later the all of them.

"Hey you're here, you left before I did but getting here late, what's up?" Shinji asked.

"Nothing I just didn't want to walk with you today is that a crime." Asuka said with anger in her voice.

Shinji just went back to what he was doing. Class started soon after.

In the deserts of the US Trunks and the investigation team were at the site of NERV-02, big lights on trucks lit up the area from all sides since it was dark and late in the US. All they saw was a big crater where the base and the supporting town were. Trunks was shocked on the devastation.

"Captain Trunks we are going to begin are investigation." The tech said.

"No problem carry out your investigation I'm going to take a look on the other side." Trunks said.

The tech nodded. Trunks took off in the air. The team was stunned on his abilities. Everyone at NERV got a briefing on Trunks's so they were familiar with his abilities but it was amazing to see in person.

Trunks got to the other side of the crater, there wasn't much here either, this whole area was wiped out. This wasn't a pleasant way to die. On the ground there was a stuffed animal, it was dirty. Trunks just shook his head. He decided to walk around the crater. He noticed the crater was smooth almost polished.

'_Interesting.' _Trunks thought.

He got back to the team which was just confused. They wanted to classify it has explosion. Trunks disagreed with it. An explosion wouldn't be so clean like this crater.

"I disagree. An explosion is not so clean, you would see blast marks. Look around do you see any? Looks like something just swallowed everything up." Trunks said.

"Yes but what about the smoke that we saw from the satellite footage?" The tech asked.

"It might have been an initial explosion but it shouldn't be classified. I would go with Dr. Akagi's explanation of the Sea of Dirac." Trunks said.

"Let's get some samples of the area and inside the crater, we can take a clearer look in the in the daylight." The lead tech said.

Everyone agreed and went to work. Back in Japan the class of 2-A were just about to have lunch. Touji got the most excited.

"I love lunch time!" Touji said.

Kensuke and Shinji just shook there heads. That is when the intercom went off.

"_Touji Suzahara please report to principles office." _The voice said over the comm.

"What did you do now Touji?" Kensuke laughed.

"I don't know I will be back." Touji said.

Touji was walking down the hallway wondering what he did wrong, he couldn't remember anything. He reached for the principle's door and walked in. Inside he saw the school's principle and a woman he recognized her as Ritsuko Akagi, Misato's friend and the doctor to the Eva pilots. Ritsuko stood up.

"Hello you must be Touji, please have a seat." Ritsuko said.

"Ok." Touji said.

The principle walked out of the room while they talked.

"Is there something wrong Dr. Akagi?" Touji said.

"No not at all I'm here to inform you that you been selected to be an Eva pilot." Ritsuko said bluntly.

Touji was shocked at what she just said.

"You mean a real Eva pilot like Shinji and Asuka?" Touji asked.

"That is correct Touji, Unit-03 should be arriving today from the US." Ritsuko said.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not interested in being an Eva pilot. I see how the other pilots are and even though Shinji and Asuka are my good friends they are both head cases, I will not be another head case." Touji said.

Touji got up and headed for the door.

"Not even for your sister?" Ritsuko said.

Touji stop. Ritsuko grinned knowing she hit a nerve. Touji turned around.

"What did you say?" Touji asked in an angry tone.

"You heard what I said. If you agree to pilot I will make sure your sister gets transferred to our private hospital, your family wouldn't have to worry about the medical billings that keep piling up." Ritsuko said.

Touji took a moment to think about it. It would be nice to see his sister up and moving again. Also his father didn't have to worry so much anymore.

"I will do it for my sister, you better just deliver on your word." Touji said.

Ritsuko nodded.

"You have my word Touji." Ritsuko said.

"What do I have to do now?" Touji asked.

"You have to report to NERV tomorrow you will be going to the test facility to activate the Eva, it's in Matsushiro, it's a simple procedure. Your father has been informed about your new role. Please report to NERV no later then 9am tomorrow." Ritsuko said.

Touji nodded.

"I understand 9am." Touji said.

"I will have your sister transferred to the private hospital tonight." Ritsuko said.

"Thank you." Touji said.

Ritsuko smiled and walked out of the office. Touji followed and decided to take a walk, he didn't feel like being in class the rest of the day.

The others in class were wondering what was going on with Touji since he didn't return to class. Of course Asuka knew why but she was going to keep her promise. Hikari was the most concerned. She decided to talk to Asuka via the school chat system.

_Hikari H: Asuka can I talk to you about something?_

_Asuka S: What is it?_

_Hikari H: It's about Touji._

_Asuka S: I already know you that you like him._

_Hikari H: How do you know?_

_Asuka S: It's pretty obvious, have you told Touji?"_

_Hikari H: No not yet I want too but I'm not sure how he feels._

_Asuka S: I think he likes you too but he is too much of a stooge to say it._

_Hikari H: Really? Maybe I should say something first._

_Asuka S: If I was you I would say something to him today._

_Hikari H: Why today?_

_Asuka S: While it is fresh in your mind._

_Hikari H: I see, I will do it today._

_Asuka S: Can I ask you something?_

_Hikari H: Sure_

_Asuka S: Why do you like that stooge?_

_Hikari H: He is sweet and compassionate._

_Asuka S: uh huh I see. Good luck with that later on._

Hikari turned around to see Asuka. Asuka just nodded and smiled. Hikari turned back around.

Misato was at the air base at Matsushiro waiting for Unit-03 to arrive. She was pissed that it is a one hour late. A few minutes later the plane with Unit-03 attached arrived. Everyone rushed to get the Eva into its test cage. Misato called Ritsuko.

"Hello?" Ritsuko asked.

"Hey Ritsuko, the Eva arrived they are putting it in the test cage for tomorrow's activation test, have you informed the pilot yet." Misato said.

"He is informed he will arrive tomorrow mid morning." Ritsuko said.

"How did he take it?" Misato asked.

"Not as bad as I thought, he only agreed because we will be placing his sister in our private hospital." Ritsuko said.

"Sounds good I guess." Misato said.

"I will be leaving for Matsushiro soon I will be there early evening to begin the prep work." Ritsuko said.

"See you then, later." Misato said.

"Bye." Ritsuko said.

They both hung up the phone. Misato went back to oversee the project going on.

Back at the school class was let out of the day. People noticed Touji didn't come back to class. Hikari was most worried. She decided to go look for him. Asuka and Shinji had to get NERV for testing. Asuka told her that she will call her later. Hikari decided to start with the school grounds. She found him at the basketball court. She observed him a bit, she notice his grim expression. He didn't seem to notice her. She decided to speak up.

"Touji?" Hikari said.

Touji turned around.

"It's the class rep what's up?" Touji asked.

Hikari was a bit taken back that he didn't use her name.

"I was concerned since you didn't come back to class, is everything ok?" Hikari asked.

"Yea I'm fine I just didn't feel like coming back to class." Touji said.

Hikari didn't seem to believe him, it isn't like him to be so down.

"Are you sure?" Hikari asked.

"YES I'M SURE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Touji yelled.

Hikari was really upset that he yelled at her, she began to cry. Touji realized what he done, it wasn't something he wanted to do, he didn't mean to yell at her. Hikari ran off.

"Wait!" Touji said.

Hikari just ran. Touji ran after her. He finally caught up to her, he was surprised that she was a fast runner. He grabbed her arm.

"Let go Touji!" Hikari said.

Touji let go.

"I'm sorry for yelling I'm under a bit of stress at the moment." Touji said.

Hikari didn't know if she wanted to hear his excuse.

"Please I really didn't mean it Hikari I shouldn't have yelled at you." Touji said.

"I'm listening." Hikari said.

Touji didn't know how to tell her or even if he should, but he did really liked her and wanted her to be part of his life.

"You know about my sister, I would do anything to help her and I found something that would help her get healthy, but it wasn't what I expected." Touji said.

Hikari knew the situation with his sister it was really sad.

"I know what did you do?" Hikari asked.

"It isn't what I did it is what I was asked to do." Touji said.

"What do you have to do Touji?" Hikari asked.

Touji looked into her eyes.

"I have to pilot an Eva, I go for tests tomorrow." Touji said.

Hikari took a step back, despite she was friends with Asuka she didn't wish that job on anyone.

"It can't be why?" Hikari asked.

"I'm not 100 sure, but they said they would give my sister the best care possible. I will do it for her survival." Touji said.

Hikari began to cry, she didn't want Touji to be hurt or anything. Touji hugged Hikari and held her firm. Hikari melted in his arms. She thought about a moment like this forever. They stood there holding one another for awhile. Then Touji spoke.

"I don't know what the future holds for anyone, things are crazy these days. I don't know what kind of pilot I will be nor how that will affect me in the long run, but I do know one thing, it is that I want you in my life no matter what." Touji said.

Hikari just held him harder.

"You mean that Touji?" Hikari said.

"With all my heart." Touji said.

He lifted Hikari's head to look at him. He leaned down and gave her a kiss, it was a gentle kiss. Hikari returned the kiss. They broke apart. They both blushed.

"That was my first one." Hikari said.

"Me too, I don't think it was bad." Touji said.

"I liked it." Hikari said.

Touji smiled.

"Can I walk you home class rep?" Touji asked.

"I hate it when you call me that, but yes you can walk me home." Hikari said.

Touji smiled. They both started walking, hand in hand.

Back in the US, Trunks could not get to sleep. He was sitting his tent that was set up for everyone. A make shift command center was set up, he decided to go there. There were a few techs in there just surfing the web. They were pretty much there to keep a eye on things. Everyone spent most of the evening analyzing data, the more data collected the more it pointed to a explosion not a Sea of Dirac. Trunks sat down at a terminal. One of the techs noticed Trunks.

"May I help you captain?" The tech asked.

"Yes, can you please pull up the satellite footage of the incident?" Trunks asked.

"Yes sir." The tech said.

Trunks was still getting loose to his rank.

The tech typed in a few commands and the footage came up. Trunks looked at it closely. He kept playing it over and over again, he didn't notice anything at first but watching it over and over he noticed something. During the end of the explosion there were sparks in the clouds, he figured it was something electrical but the sparks have a red tint to them. He picked up the phone and called the Japan command center. Aoba was monitoring the systems while tests were being performed on the pilots. The phone rang.

"Lt. Aoba speaking." Aoba said.

"Aoba, its Trunks." Trunks said.

"Morning captain." Aoba said.

"Thank you, I think I found something about the explosion but I want to do a test I need you to monitor another explosion I'm going to create. Don't worry you will be able to pick up on the satellite feed." Trunks said.

"Alright sir, let me get that satellite feed up on the big screen." Aoba said.

"Great." Trunks said.

"Alright sir ready for you to proceed." Aoba said.

Trunks walked out of the command center and walk to the edge of the camp. Since they were out in the desert it didn't matter about safety Trunks knew there wasn't another human energy source for many miles. Trunks charged up an energy blast, he then threw it out away from the camp. On the sat feed, Aoba just saw a small energy ball floating. He thought it was pretty cool. The energy ball hit the ground creating a huge explosion, it woke everyone in the camp. They ran out to see a huge mushroom cloud off in the distance. They were in awe. Trunks walked past the rest and headed to the command center. Everyone followed.

"Aoba still there?" Trunks asked.

"Yes sir, that was pretty intense." Aoba said.

"Can you send the feed here and cross examined it with the explosion that destroyed this area?" Trunks asked.

"Yes I can sir but what am I looking for." Aoba said.

"Look at the first explosion towards the end of it you will see electrical discharges." Trunks said.

"Yes sir, I see them they seem to have a red tint to them." Aoba said.

"Correct, now look at my explosion you should see electrical discharges too." Trunks said.

"Yes I see them they do not have a red tint to them, what are you saying sir that a weapon of some sort did this?" Aoba asked.

"Not a weapon an Angel." Trunks said.

Everyone in the command center where Trunks was at was in shock. Aoba was shocked too.

"How do come to that conclusion Trunks?" Aoba asked.

"Simple if you look at both explosion's debris are flying up in the air the difference with the debris is that the stuff hitting the cloud in the first explosion looks like it is hitting a wall, as in my explosion the debris is falling normally." Trunks said.

"I see." Aoba said.

"How can you explain the smoothness of the crater?" The lead tech asked.

"Simple it's an after effect of as AT Field Blast." Trunks said.

"Are you sir Trunks?" Aoba said.

"I'm not a 100 sure I need to examine the crater left by the first angel I saw when I first arrived here." Trunks said.

"If an angel is coming what should be looking for?" Aoba asked.

"I say a cloud for right now. I'm assuming it is following its own course, we might have a few days to prepare, but let's examine the other crater in Japan. I'm on my way back should take me a few hours for me to arrive, please inform the senior staff on my findings." Trunks said.

"Yes sir." Aoba said.

"As for the rest of you, please continue your tests, I might be wrong you know." Trunks said.

Everyone nodded and began to work. Trunks stepped out the command tent and took off to the air heading for Japan. In the air Trunks felt like something was going to go wrong when he got back to Japan.

Meanwhile Lt. Aoba informed the senior staff. Commander Ikari ordered a team to be dispatch to the crater created by the explosion from the defeat of the tenth angel. Aoba called Misato at the test site and informed her of the situation. A few hours later Trunks arrived at NERV HQ.

"Welcome back Captain, a team has been sent to the crater left by the tenth angel, initial reports and the sat feed from that battle does not compare to the crater left by the explosion at NERV-02." Maya said.

Trunks thought about it for a moment.

"How about the other craters?" Trunks asked.

"The others?" Maya said.

"Yea the other ones that the angel created when it was dropping pieces of itself before the main piece was defeated. I'm sure those craters would show what I'm talking about. If that is the case then this angel is capable of the same weaponry." Trunks said.

Maya smiled.

"Everything ok Maya?" Trunks asked.

"For someone that is new to this world you are catching on really quick." Maya said.

"I don't know everything here but I know what it is to fight enemies at this caliber." Trunks said.

Maya nodded. She began to dispatch teams to various locations of AT Weapon impacts.

"Thank Maya, listen I'm kinda tired I'm going to head home and get a few hours rest, please inform me if those teams find anything." Trunks said.

"Yes sir." Maya said.

Trunks headed home. Upon walking in the down he over heard Shinji and Asuka talking. Shinji was asking Asuka if she knew who the new pilot of Unit-03 was. Asuka expressed that he was shocked that he didn't' know. Then he heard Kaji say something about fighting. Trunks walked into the living room Kaji looked like he got of the shower, Shinji was sitting and doing homework and Asuka was just laying on the floor just reading a magazine and watching TV.

"Hi everyone, what's going here?" Trunks asked.

Everyone turned around and saw Trunks. Shinji and Asuka perked up. Kaji was shocked that Trunks was home so early.

"Welcome back Trunks that was a fast investigation." Kaji said.

"It is still going on, we are now determining if the explosion was cause by an angel." Trunks said.

"An Angel?" Kaji asked.

"Yes an angel, there are investigation teams investigating some AT Field impacts around the area. Hopefully by morning we will have more news for now I was to get some rest I'm tired." Trunks said.

"I agree, sleeping is good for the soul." Kaji said.

Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"You must be wondering why I am here, well Misato is at the test facility getting ready for tomorrows activation of Unit-03, she asked me to keep an eye out on the pilots." Kaji said.

"Unit-03?" Trunks asked.

"Yes it was brought here from the US." Kaji said.

Trunks's mind was full he needed some rest.

"I guess I will ask more questions tomorrow, right now bed time." Trunks said.

"Good night Trunks." Shinji said.

Trunks smiled has he walked in his room. He changed to his shorts and t-shirt and crawled into his bed. He let out a sigh and was just glad to be back in his bed. He was soon asleep.

In the morning Trunks awoke, he felt that it morning came too quick. He ended up meditating for a hour before getting ready for the day. When he came into the kitchen he saw Asuka and Shinji having breakfast.

"Morning guys." Trunks said.

"Good morning." Asuka and Shinji said.

"Kaji awake yet?" Trunks asked.

"Yea he left early this morning, he said he had lots of work to do." Asuka said.

Trunks nodded and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Everything alright Trunks?" Shinji asked.

"Yea just waking up." Trunks said.

"Ok it just seem like something was on your mind." Shinji said.

"Well things have been on my mind since I came here Shinji." Trunks said with a smile.

Shinji smiled back, he understood what Trunks met by it. Shinji headed out the door for school Asuka was putting her shoes on.

"Have a good day Asuka." Trunks said.

"You too Trunks." Asuka said.

"I was thinking maybe we can go out this weekend?" Trunks asked.

Asuka smiled.

"That would be great talk to you later about it." Asuka said.

Trunks smiled and waved. He started to get ready for his day.

At the Suzahara apartment Touji was getting ready for his day. His father walked into his room. He worried for his son, but was proud of him at the sametime.

"Touji." His father said.

"Hey dad." Touji said.

"I just wanted to say you make me proud son, what you are doing is not only for the survival for our family it is for the survival of all mankind. I envy your bravery in this time of Chaos." His father said.

Touji didn't have the words to say he just hugged his father. His father returned the hug, patted him on his back.

"Ok son, I got to get going. Take care of yourself." His father said.

Touji nodded. His father left. Soon Touji headed for NERV HQ. During his walk, his thoughts were on the task at hand. He thought he would be nervous, but he wasn't nervous he was just sad that he wouldn't be able to see his friends today nor visit his sister. He figured if Shinji could do it so can he. When he was getting closer to NERV HQ entrance, he notice Trunks walking in the same direction. He called over to Trunks.

"HEY TRUNKS." Touji said.

Trunks looked in the direction that his name was being called. He saw Touji on the other side of the street. He looked both ways and walked over to Touji.

"Hi Touji." Trunks said.

"Heading into work?" Touji asked.

"I am, how about you, you should be getting to class." Trunks said.

"I guess you didn't hear, I'm the pilot for Unit-03." Touji said.

Trunks was surprised.

"I didn't know that, I was off in the US yesterday." Trunks said.

"Oh, yea I got to the test site for activation, I didn't do it by choice I did it to help my family and my kid sister." Touji said.

"Your sister?" Trunks asked.

"Yea she was badly hurt in the first Eva battle, I know now that it wasn't Shinji's fault it was his first day on the job. She will be unable to walk for the rest of her life, she also have other issues that my dad's insurance company won't cover but NERV will, so here I am fulfilling a promise to my sister to help her and protect her." Touji said.

"I don't know what to say, you are very strong to do something like that for her. I guess that means I will have one more student in my class." Trunks said.

"Your class?" Touji asked.

"Yea I instruct the hand to hand combat training for the pilots and some of the senior staff, you will be assign to be shortly I suppose." Trunks said.

"I didn't know you worked for NERV like that." Touji said.

"Yea at NERV I hold the rank of Captain. I have also been investigating some other stuff for them at the moment." Trunks said.

Touji saluted Trunks the best he can.

"You don't have to salute me or call me captain, just call me Trunks. In class call me Sensei." Trunks said.

Touji put down his arm. They both walked into NERV HQ. Touji was greeted by some NERV personnel that were going to take him to the test site. Trunks said goodbye to Touji and proceeded to the command center.

Trunks got to the command center there everyone but Misato and Ritsuko were there. Trunks walked over to the tech's.

"Any news?" Trunks asked.

"Morning sir, yes the findings at some of the impact craters match what you have found at NERV-02 site." Maya said.

"Ok so we can rule out human error or anything else." Trunks said.

"What now sir?" Hyuga asked.

"I'm not sure, I guess we sit and wait for the angel to get here and make a move." Trunks said.

"Is there a way you can sense it Trunks?" Sub Commander Fuyski asked.

"I cannot, too much interference everywhere this world's energy is thrown off badly, I won't know till it makes a move." Trunks said.

The sub commander nodded.

"I will be in my office gentlemen if you need me." Trunks said.

Trunks headed his office to train some more.

At Matsushiro the final prep work was complete for the activation test. Ritsuko and Misato were in the control room.

"All the prep work is done, now we just need the pilot to start." Rtisuko said.

"I was told he was on a transport should be here in 20 minutes." Misato said.

"Then everything is going according to schedule." Ritsuko said.

"That is human being you're talking about." Misato said.

"I know I didn't mean anything by it Misato, I'm actually impressed on his reasons to pilot are very honorable." Ritsuko said.

"I agree with you there Ritsuko." Misato said.

Touji arrived at the Matsushiro test site. He was escorted to the locker room.

"You will find your plug suit in the locker, good luck." The tech said.

Touji nodded. He breathed deeply and walked into the locker room to change. He open the locker there was a plug suit waiting for him. It was black and had spots of red. Touji thought it looked cool. He put it on he noticed it was really baggy on him, he knew the tech was outside the room.

"Excuse me sir, but it seems this suit is not my size." Touji said through the door.

The tech chuckled.

"Press the button on your left wrist." The tech said.

Touji press the button, the suit sealed itself to Touji's body. It was a bit tight but he figured it will work itself out. He stepped out of the locker room. The tech smiled and nodded and escorted Touji to the cage where the Eva was being held. When they entered the cage Touji was struck in awe of the Eva, he was getting a bit nervous too. He remembers being in Shinji cockpit one time but thought he would be controlling one himself, he didn't really want to do it, he felt Kensuke would be in haven if he got to pilot an Eva.

In the control room Misato saw Touji getting ready to be placed in his plug, which is the device that it is placed into the Eva so the pilot can control it. She was nervous herself, she knew Shinji will find out and in a way felt guilty for not telling him. Soon Touji was placed in his plug and moved over above the Eva plug slot.

"Ready to insert the entry plug Dr. Akagi." The control tech said.

"Thank you, ready Misato?" Ritsuko asked.

"Ready as I will ever be." Misato said.

"You realize that this Eva will be place under your control once it has passed its test here." Ritsuko said.

"Yes I know, control over 4 Eva's you know you can take over the world." Misato said.

Ritsuko laughed.

"Another time Misato, insert the plug." Ritsuko said.

The tech typed in a few commands and the entry plug was inserted in to the Eva. Felt the entry plug inserted in to the Eva, he was getting really nervous. In the control room his vitals showed that.

"It is ok Touji just relax, now we are going to fill the entry plug with LCL, just breath the fluid in your lungs like you did when you were in Shinji's cockpit you have nothing to be afraid of." Ritsuko said over the comm.

"Easy for you to say, that stuff smells like blood." Touji said.

"I understand, begin filling the plug with LCL." Ritsuko said.

The plug began to fill up with LCL, Touji took a deep breath and welcomed the fluid in his lungs, and he thought it was funny to breathe fluid. Ritsuko gave the command to link the pilot to the Eva. The control tech counted down to absolute border line.

"5.0, 4.0, 3.0, 2.0, 1.0, hitting absolute border line." The control tech said.

The Eva jerked to life, soon alarms began to go off.

"What the hell is that?" Misato shouted.

"Heat signature coming from the Eva." The control tech said.

"How can that be?" Ritsuko asked.

The looked in to the cage, Eva-03 was jerking around like it was berserk.

"EJECT THE PILOT!" Ritsuko said.

The control tech punched in the keyboard command to eject the plug, back piece of the plug entrance blew off but the plug did not eject it got caught by a sticky glue like substance. Everyone was wondering what it was. The last thing Misato and Ritsuko heard was..

"Blood pattern blue, it's an angel."

From the distance all the people saw was a huge explosion from Matsushiro. From the Sat feed NERV HQ saw the same type of explosion from the NERV-02 footage. Trunks's meditation was interrupted by the explosion and the energy signal that followed. He made his way to the control center.

(AN: Sounds like another angel attack, what will Trunks do? Stay tune to for the next chapter. Genesis 18: Trunks Down!)


	19. Trunks Down!

(AN: Thank you for the reviews, I met to get this out over the weekend but I got busy. Please review!!)

Neon Genesis Z

Genesis: 18

Trunks Down!

NERV HQ's Command Center was busy, the techs were typing commands in there keyboards and making phone calls. They knew an angel was responsible for the explosion. Commander Ikari ordered for a first stage alert. The pilots were retrieved from school and loaded into there Evangelions. Trunks entered the command center.

"Status of the test facility?" Trunks asked.

"Communications are down sending emergency teams to Matsushiro." Aoba said.

"Send the Eva's outside Matsushiro." Commander Ikari said.

"Air transport to Matsushiro will go on 20." Maya said.

The Eva's were loaded on there air transports and headed to Matsushiro. Aoba spoke up.

"Enemy on visual." Aoba said.

"Put it on the screen." Commander Ikari said.

Aoba typed in the command to place the video feed on the big screen. What they saw shocked them. It was Evangelion Unit-03.

"An Eva?" Trunks asked.

"That is Unit-03, Re-classify Unit 3 as the 13th Angel." Commander Ikari said.

"Status on the pilot?" Sub Commander Fuyski asked.

"Bio reading are not reading steady might be interference, but I would assume he is not alive." Aoba said.

"Understood, we must accept the loss of Unit-03, send the battle update to the pilots." Commander Ikari said.

The tech uploaded the battle information for the pilots.

"Where is Misato?" Shinji asked.

"Communications are still down at Matasushiro, commander Ikari will handle the operation." Rei said over the radio.

Shinji was nervous about his father commanding this operation.

"We need Misato." Shinji said.

"Shinji I'm sure she is fine." Trunks said.

"Enemy in visual range of the Evangelions." Maya said.

Shinji looked at his view screen ahead of him he saw Evangelion Unit 03.

"Is that the Angel?" Shinji asked.

"Correct that is your enemy." Commander Ikari said.

"But it is an Eva, is there a pilot inside?" Shinji asked.

"It doesn't matter, that is your enemy destroy it." Commander Ikari said.

Shinji just sat back for a moment and thought.

"_I bet there a pilot inside, a kid just like me." _

"I wonder who the pilot is." Shinji said out loud.

"You idiot you still don't who the pilot is, the pilot of Unit-03 is.. AHHHHHH" Asuka said she was cut off.

"Unit 2 is down pilot ejected, rescue teams are on there way." Aoba said.

Trunks headed out of the command center and headed to one of the launch bays.

"Captain what are you doing on the launch pad?" Maya asked.

"Lt. please launch me, I will go assist them in combat, if the pilot is still inside I'm going to help him." Trunks ordered.

Maya looked at the commander.

"Do as he says." Commander Ikari said.

Maya typed in a few commands and launched Trunks up to the surface. Once Trunks was clear on the surface he headed to the combat area.

"The enemy is heading in Eva-00 direction." Hyuga said.

"Rei, stop the enemy." Commander Ikari said.

"Yes sir." Rei said.

Rei stood in position, she heard the Eva coming. She decided to wait till walk pass so she can get the jump on the Angel. The Eva/Angel walked by like it didn't even notice her. Once it got into the position she wanted it to she decided to make a move. Before she was able to make her move the Eva stopped and started twitching, Rei stopped her attack and waited to see what the Eva does. The Eva jump up in the air, flip backwards on top of Unit-00.

The Eva/Angel then proceeded to inject some of itself into the arm of Unit-00 hoping it would take control on this Eva as well. Rei screamed in pain from the Angel merging with Unit-00.

"Bio contamination in the left arm of Unit-00." Maya said.

"Severe the left arm." Commander Ikari ordered.

"Sir the pilot is still connected to the nerve endings." Maya said.

"Cut it off!" Commander Ikari said.

"Yes sir." Maya said unpleased with what was told to her.

She typed in a few commands into the console and the left arm of Unit-00 popped off. Rei screamed even in more pain since she was still connected. The Eva was startled and backed off the Eva, it was satisfied with the damage and continued towards Toyko 3. Soon it was in the view screen of Shinji and Eva-01.

"Pilot Ikari destroy this Angel." Commander Ikari said.

Shinji didn't know if the pilot was still inside. He didn't want to kill the human being trapped in there if there was one. When the Angel got into range it jumped in the air and kicked Eva 01 down. Shinji got his bears and looking at the angel is was on all 4 fours ready to strike again. He looked at the Entry Plug that was sticking out of the back.

"There is a pilot in there, I knew it." Shinji said.

The angel launched its right arm, the angel was able to extend the limbs of the Eva. It grabbed a hold of Unit-01. Then it launched its other arm. It was now choking the life out of Eva-01 and the pilot inside. It pushed Eva-01 up against the side of a hill and continued with its choking tactic.

In the command center Commander Ikari was furious that Eva-01 was not attacking back.

"Pilot what is wrong I said destroy that angel." Commander Ikari said.

"I can't, the pilot is still inside." Shinji said.

"It doesn't matter destroy our enemy." Commander Ikari said.

"I can't kill another human being, we need to help him if we can." Shinji said.

The commander stood up and slammed his hand on his desk.

"Damn it, cut off the connection from the pilot to the Eva, restart using the dummy plug system." Commander Ikari said.

"Sir the system hasn't been approved by Dr. Akagi yet!" Maya said.

"Do it! Its better then the current pilot." Commander Ikari said.

"Yes sir." Maya said.

She typed in commands to the console. Soon Shinji felt the connection release from the Eva. Next he heard some clicks and the systems started to run. He looked over and saw something called "Dummy Plug System Activated."

"FATHER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!" Shinji yelled.

Shinji felt the Eva come to life. The Eva reached for the neck of the Angel/Eva. It grabbed on and broke the neck of the Angel/Eva, the limbs of the angel went limp. Eva-01 stood up still holding the by the neck, then it proceed to pick up the Angel/Eva and slammed it on the ground. Evangelion Unit 01 began punching and tearing the angel/eva up. In the command center everyone but Commander Ikari was disgusted at what they saw. Unit-01 tore the angel/eva to pieces. Blood and Limbs everywhere, in the entry plug on Unit-01 Shinji tried to stop the Eva.

"STOP, STOP, STOP!!, FATHER! STOP THIS THING!!!" Shinji yelled.

Commander Ikari ignored his son's request.

Trunks got to the combat area just when Eva-01 held Eva-03 Entry Plug. Trunks had a feeling Shinji was no longer in control, the energy from Unit-01 was different it felt like Rei. Trunks charged up an energy just enough to get Eva-01 attention and hopefully drop the entry plug. The blast hit Unit-01's hand, Unit-01 dropped the entry plug and step back. Shinji look in the direction of the blast, there is saw Trunks floating in the air, his face full of disgust. Shinji switched on the outside speaker.

"Trunks get away from here I don't have control of the Eva, my father is controlling it from headquarters." Shinji said.

Unit-01 was lining up to punch the entry plug from Unit-03, Trunks with his super speed got in the path of the punch, he pushed the entry plug away from the impact area. Unit-01 missed both Trunks and the entry plug again. It rawr'd. Trunks knew he needed to get Touji out of the plug, he rolled over the plug to the entry hatch and opened it with the emergency release.

"Touji are you alright?" Trunks asked.

Touji was unconscious. Trunks shook Touji. Touji opened his eyes.

"Trunks?" Touji asked.

"Yea man, I got to get you out of here, Unit-01 is berserk can you walk preferable run?" Trunks asked.

Touji moved his legs and nodded. Trunks helped Touji out of the entry plug. Inside Unit-01 saw Trunks remove a body from the entry plug. He zoomed in on the entry plug, it was Touji getting out of the Entry plug. Unit-01 was still howling and noticed the two trying to get away, it picked up it's foot to smash down on them. Trunks noticed it.

"Touji hang on we going to get out of here." Trunks said.

Touji held on to Trunks. When Trunks was about to take off to the air, he felt something sticky attach itself to him, it was holding him back. A piece of the angel was still alive. Trunks couldn't move.

"Let go Touji I can't move you got to get away from here." Trunks said.

"LOOK OUT!" Touji yelled.

Trunks saw the foot of Unit-01 coming down he pushed Touji out of the way. Touji went flying back into a tree, the force knocked him unconscious. Trunks turned around to block the foot. Unit-01's foot came crashing down on him. The force of it threw Trunks down. It made a indent. Unit-01 quickly began punching Trunks, Trunks had no time to react, and he was soon unconscious. Eva-01 punched and punched Trunks.

"FATHER PLEASE STOP IT!!! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Shinji said.

Commander Ikari stood there grinning.

"Sir, are you gong to stop this, the angel/eva is dead." Aoba said.

"Turn off the dummy plug, send rescue teams to the site, mission accomplished." Commander Ikari said.

The Eva stopped its assault on Trunks. It's fist rested on Trunks's body. Retrieval teams got onsite to get the pilots and the Eva's. Maya spoke over the radio.

"Communications restored at Matsushiro." Maya said.

Misato spoke up.

"Shinji are you there?" Misato asked.

Heard over the communications what happen, she was horrified at what she heard.

"Misato, I did something horrible, I didn't mean too I, I had not control, it was my father he did it." Shinji said.

"I know Shinji, I wanted to tell you who the pilot was." Misato said.

"I know it is Touji, Trunks rescued him when everyone else didn't even try." Shinji said.

"Is Trunks ok?" Misato asked.

"No, he is under the Eva's fist, he got stuck in some sticky substance he saved Touji, the Eva kept punching him, he is probably dead." Shinji said.

Misato got upset when she heard that. How could the commander let that happen?

The connections were put back in place so Shinji can return the Eva to HQ.

"Return to base pilot." Commander Ikari said.

Shinji moved the arm of the Eva. A retrieval team member spoke up.

"Captain Trunks is still alive, we are bringing him in. He is badly hurt." The team member said.

Shinji looked up and saw the team pull Trunks out of the hole. He was horrified what he saw. Trunks was all torn up blood everywhere, he look like he was barely breathing.

"Shinji are you there respond." Misato.

Shinji just screamed. He felt that he hurt the one person that was ever nice to him and not fake about. He will never forgive his father he thought.

"Shinji please bring the Eva back to headquarters we can talk there." Misato said.

Shinji didn't respond he followed his orders to bring the Eva back but he was determined to get an answer from his father and he wasn't leaving the Eva till he did.

The other pilots were recovered. Asuka was a bit bruised up due the ejection, Rei also. They were being brought back to headquarters when they heard about Trunks. Asuka cried. Rei didn't understand why she was, but she thought she felt said. She didn't really know Trunks but felt a connection to him on some level which she didn't understand yet. She also thought about her date with Shinji and if that is going to happen now. She brought herself to speak up to Asuka.

"Are you alright Asuka?" Rei asked.

Asuka didn't respond but she heard Rei, she was surprised that she used her first name instead of 'Pilot Soryu'.

"I am unaccustomed to these situations, I'm not sure what to say." Rei said.

"You never tried to comfort someone that was upset?" Asuka asked

"No I have not, are you upset about Captain Trunks?" Rei said.

Asuka should have known the answer to that question.

"Yes I am." Asuka said.

"Please tell me why, I feel sad but I don't know how to react." Rei said.

"I was close to him, when you are close to someone and they get hurt you get upset it is quite normal." Asuka said.

"I see then I'm upset, because Shinji is hurt." Rei said.

"Shinji is hurt?" Asuka asked.

"Yes he is, it might not be physically but emotionally he is hurt." Rei said.

Asuka nodded.

"You really do care for him?" Asuka asked.

"Yes I do." Rei said.

"Asuka I think Trunks will be fine he is extraordinary." Rei said.

Asuka cracked smiled, she knew Rei was right.

"He sure is." Asuka said.

The rest of the trip was quiet.

Meanwhile at NERV HQ Evangelion Unit 01 was secured in its cage, the problem that the command center was having was removing the pilot.

"Shinji if the commander didn't take over you could have been killed." Maya said.

"That is not the point, my father tried to kill Touji and Trunks using my hands." Shinji said, his voice was monotone.

"Shinji come on both Touji and Trunks are alive that is better then nothing." Hyuga said.

"That is not the point, don't push me damn it! I have 1 minute 30 seconds of power in the battery pack that is enough to destroy least half of headquarters. I want my father to say something. FATHER!! I know you are there say something." Shinji said.

Commander Ikari stood up from his chair.

"Increase the LCL pressure by 60." Commander Ikari said.

"Sir?" Maya said.

Commander Ikari didn't say anything. Maya typed in a few commands. Shinji still in the entry plug heard something turn on.

"I still have a direct nerve connection!" Shinji said.

The pressure inside the entry plug was too much for Shinji to handle he blacked out. The entry plug was removed from the Eva. Shinji awoke to people pulling out of the entry plug. He started to thrash about kicking and punching best he could. Doctors came down and injected him with a sedative, he was soon asleep.

Touji and Trunks arrived at the hospital. Touji wasn't badly injured they placed him in the room to rest and be monitor for any aftereffects from being close to an angel. Trunks however was placed in an intensive care chamber to recover from his wounds, the doctors looking at the damage were amazed there was no broken bones, but Trunks suffered from serious internal damage which surprisingly healing itself.

Commander Ikari entered the room with the doctors that were examining Trunks.

"Status?" Commander Ikari asked.

"Its amazing commander, despite the Eva's attack the young boy has no broken bones, but he has severe internal damage which is healing. I assume it would be his alien half of him that is the main factor in this healing." The doctor said.

"Interesting, please conduct a blood test and DNA test forward the materials to Dr. Akagi." Commander Ikari said.

The doctor raised his eyebrow.

"What about Captain Trunks?" The doctor asked.

"Attend to his wounds like you would any other, I have what I want from him." Commander Ikari said.

The doctor nodded. Commander Ikari walked out of the room headed for his office with a grin on his face.

At another wing in the hospital Asuka and Rei were waiting for Misato to come and release them from the hospital. They were out in the hallway when they over heard the doctors talk about what happen to Shinji.

"That baka! Why did he have to fly off the handle like that?" Asuka asked.

"He did what he thought was right." Rei said.

"Maybe, I can tell you that he won't be able to talk himself out of this." Asuka said.

Rei didn't' say anything she was dealing with what she was feeling. Asuka just stood there in silence. Misato walked a few minutes later, her arm was in a sling and had a head bandage on.

"Misato what happen?" Asuka asked.

"My arm was fractured during the explosion, and I have a mild concussion." Misato said.

"Is Ritsuko alright?" Asuka asked.

"She is good just a few bumps and bruises, did you hear about Shinji?" Misato said.

"Yea we heard, did you hear about Trunks and Touji?" Asuka asked.

"Trunks is in intensive care, Touji is resting in a room." Misato said.

"How bad is it Misato?" Asuka said.

"He is badly injured has a lot of internal injuries, he has no broken bones but the doctors say he is healing well. I guess it is because being half saiyan it helps." Misato said.

Asuka just started sobbing. Misato put her arm around her.

"He will be ok Asuka." Misato said.

Asuka nodded. Misato took Rei and Asuka to get released.

In the one recovery room, Touji woke up he didn't recognize the room he was in. He looked around a bit and saw medical equipment.

"_Am I in the same hospital as Sakura." _Touji said to him self.

He look over to his right, there is saw Shinji laying in bed resting.

"_Hey why is Shinji here." _Touji thought.

Touji went back to sleep. In the intensive care room that Trunks was staying, Trunks was dreaming.

_Trunks stood on a beach, everything around him was destroyed, and the water was red like blood. Trunks knew that this wasn't a dream._

"_I know this isn't a dream you can come out now." Trunks said._

_A woman appeared. She looked a lot like Rei._

"_Hello Trunks." The woman said._

"_Why am I here again?" Trunks asked._

"_To talk." The woman said._

"_Talk about what?" Trunks asked._

"_What will happen to this world if you don't stop it." The woman said._

"_You mean Third Impact?" Trunks asked._

"_Yes." The woman said._

"_I understand if something comes into contact with Adam, third impact will happen." Trunks said._

"_No, Adam plays only a part. Man will be the responsible party." The woman said._

"_How so?" Trunks asked._

"_They will merge Adam and Lilith." The woman said._

"_That will cause third impact? Why would they want this?" Trunks asked._

"_Humans are complicated creatures, but higher powers see them as the ones that should live and grow." The woman said._

"_So what am I suppose to do?" Trunks said._

"_Save them from there destruction." The woman said._

"_I plan on doing that." Trunks said._

"_I know, I want to make sure you understand the severity of the situation." The woman said._

"_I understand perfectly." Trunks said._

_The woman smiled._

"_Something funny?" Trunks asked._

"_You are much like your father Prince Trunks." The woman said._

"_My father how do you know him?" Trunks asked._

"_I know of him, I'm a divine power I know a lot of things, your saiyan race has always been watched." The woman said._

"_Is that so?" Trunks said._

"_It is, you are superior to humans and angels, it is why I picked you. You are like your father you have honor and a sense of pride that can only come from a royal blood line it is why I picked you." The woman said._

"_Why didn't you pick my father?" Trunks asked._

"_You feel pain and emotion." The woman said._

"_You're saying my father doesn't?" Trunks asked._

"_Your father feels it differently, you are half human you understand it better." The woman said._

"_Maybe I do." Trunks said._

_There was a moment of silence._

"_Is that all?" Trunks asked._

"_Yes we will talk again." The woman said._

Trunks just stood there thinking.

The next day Touji woke up, he felt someone or something holding his hand. He looked over to see who it was. He saw Hikari holding his hand. He returned the hold.

"Hey." Touji said.

"Oh Touji I'm glad you are alright."

"I'm alright just a little banged up, Trunks saved my life." Touji said.

"I know, the nurses wouldn't let me come in since I wasn't family I said it was for school business." Hikari said.

Touji smiled.

"Oh just for school business?" Touji said.

Hikari smiled back.

"Hey I have to use that class rep power somehow." Hikari said.

"I think Shinji is behind you." Touji said.

"They took him out of the room this morning." Hikari said.

"What happen to him." Touji asked.

"I'm not 100 sure. I know they took him out in handcuffs." Hikari said.

"That isn't good." Touji said.

"I know." Hikari said.

"Can you see if you can see my sister and tell her I'm ok." Touji said.

"I will, is there anything else I can do for you Touji?" Hikari asked.

"Thanks but I am good for now." Touji said.

"I will see you a little later Touji you get some rest." Hikari said.

Touji smiled and closed his eyes, he was soon asleep. Hikari walked out of the room.

(AN: Trunks is in recovery, Shinji is arrested, Gendo has Saiyan DNA samples, what could happen? Stay tune to the next chapter Genesis 19: Down Time. Please review!!!)


	20. Down Time

(AN: Here is another chapter ) Please review.)

Neon Genesis Z

Genesis: 19

Down Time

It was 2am in the morning in the hospital, in the intensive care area in room 301 the monitors all read green. The recovery chamber opened up, inside was Trunks laying there. Trunks opened his eyes, he notice that he wasn't seeing out of the one eye, a bandage covered it up. Trunks tried to sit up but he soon felt the pain that was numb from sleeping. He yelled in pain. He knew it will take all his strength to get up. He took a deep breath, it felt like his lungs were on fire. He managed to sit up in the bed, the pain was unbearable.

Trunks managed to get the sensor attached to his body. The nurse station alarms were going off, to them it seem like Trunks flat lined. The nurses and doctors rushed into the room that Trunks was in. They were shocked to see him sitting up.

"Captain Trunks, you need to rest you are in no shape to get out of bed." The doctor said.

Trunks stood up, he cringed in pain.

"Can I be released doctor I like to go home and rest?" Trunks asked.

The doctor was just shocked.

"Wouldn't you feel better resting here where we can keep an eye on you?" The doctor asked

"No offense doctor I don't trust being here." Trunks said.

"No offense taken Captain, I will call Major Katsuragi." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Trunks said.

Trunks limped out of the room with the nurse's assistance. She had him sit in the waiting area. About 20 minutes later Misato came into the waiting area, she was with Kaji. They both were dressed in there uniforms, they must have been working.

"Oh my god Trunks, you need to be in bed resting." Misato said.

"I know I rather rest at the apartment Misato." Trunks said.

Misato nodded.

"Can he be released?" Misato asked.

"I won't release him normally but he seems to be persistent, I wouldn't have him move too much he has a lot of internal injuries at the moment, the fact that he is still alive is a miracle." The doctor said.

Misato nodded.

"I understand, Kaji help me with Trunks." Misato said.

"Sure thing, come on big guy we will get you home." Kaji said.

Misato and Kaji helped Trunks to the car. Trunks winced in pain the whole time they took him to the car, they gentle placed him in the car.

"Trunks are you sure you want to leave, I mean the hospital is a safe place." Misato said.

"No thanks I don't trust them, I had another dream with that lady in it, something is very wrong with everything here. I don't have all the pieces yet." Trunks said.

"Ok Trunks lets get you home." Misato said.

Trunks closed his eyes and cracked a smile.

Kaji was deep in thought.

"_Does he understand what is going on here, can I trust him with my knowledge." _Kaji thought.

It didn't take long for Misato to get to the apartment. Kaji and Misato helped Trunks to the door. Inside the apartment Asuka was in her room still crying about Trunks. She then heard Misato and Kaji walk in the door. Misato said something about "becareful with him". She walked out of the room. She saw Misato and Kaji helping Trunks get to his room.

"Oh my god Misato, Trunks should be in the hospital." Asuka said.

"I know this was his idea." Misato said.

"I'm ok Asuka I rather rest at home." Trunks said.

"You are crazy, you could die without medical care." Asuka said.

"I'm not dying I'm just hurt a bit." Trunks said.

Asuka's eyebrow went up.

"Just a bit?" Asuka asked.

Trunks tried to smile.

"Asuka can you help us, he isn't the lightest person in the world you know." Misato said.

Asuka moved out of there way and helped them get Trunks in his bed. When they were laying him down, Misato's grip slipped and Trunks fell to the bed. He yelled in pain.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Trunks are you ok?" Misato said.

"I will be ok Misato, don't worry about, this is my fault I should have cranked it up to super saiyan to deal with Eva-01, I didn't want to hurt Shinji or Touji." Trunks said.

"Its ok Trunks you did what you thought was best we are just glad you are not dead." Misato said.

Trunks smiled.

"It will take more then an Eva to put me in a grave." Trunks said.

The three of them smiled.

"Get some rest Trunks, is there anything else we can do for you?" Misato asked.

"I'm good for now, thank you." Trunks said.

Misato and Kaji left the room. Asuka stayed. Trunks noticed that Asuka was crying.

"I'm sorry for making you cry Asuka." Trunks said.

"It is ok Trunks I thought you were dead." Asuka said.

Trunks chuckled.

"Asuka have a seat I like to tell you something." Trunks said.

Asuka sat next to Trunks on the bed.

"You remember the cell games I was talking about?" Trunks asked.

"Yes I do." Asuka said.

"Well when Cell came back from the outer world, he blasted me right through my chest, I had a big hole that you can see through. If that didn't kill me, I'm sure I will survive this." Trunks said.

Asuka reached over to hold Trunks hand. Trunks held it firm.

"I'm sorry Trunks that you were brought into our fight." Asuka said.

Trunks nodded. Asuka was getting up to go to her room. Trunks didn't let go of her hand, she looked down at him. He just looked at her.

"Stay with me?" Trunks asked.

Asuka smiled and laid next to him in bed. Soon they were both fast asleep. In the living room Kaji and Misato were drinking coffee.

"Asuka hasn't left his room yet I should make sure she is alright." Misato said.

"I'm sure is fine Misato, he is in no shape to make a move." Kaji said.

Misato shook her head.

"Kaji can you be serious for once?" Misato asked.

"I am, he can't make a move, she is probably just comforting him, they are pretty close you know." Kaji said.

Misato thought about it for a moment.

"Your right Kaji, I'm sorry just everything is happening so fast tonight." Misato said.

"It will be ok trust me, Shinji will be release tomorrow pending on his discussion with the commander. I'm going to head home and get some sleep you should too I will call you in the morning." Kaji said.

Misato nodded and smiled.

"Your right good night Kaji." Misato said.

Kaji smiled back and headed out of the apartment. Misato went to bed.

The next morning came morning came, Shinji Ikari didn't get much sleep he knew the trouble he was in and didn't care, his father was responsible for that happen to Touji and Trunks, he in is the one that should be paying Shinji thought. His cell door open, there was a man in suit, an intelligence officer no doubt.

"Please come with me, the commander wants to talk to you." The man said.

Shinji didn't say anything, he got up and walked out of the cell. He squinted because he hasn't been in bright light in a day. The man put handcuffs on Shinji. Shinji followed the man to the commander's office. The man opened the door to the office.

"The commander is expecting you." The man said.

Shinji still silent walked into the office. The commander and sub commander were at the desk on the other side of the room. The commander in his normal pose, the sub commander standing there was looking firm. Shinji walked up to the commanders.

"Pilot Ikari you are accused of attempted assault of a superior officer, threatening, using NERV equipment for personal gain, disobeying orders. What do you have to say for yourself?" Commander Ikari asked.

Shinji took a moment to think about it.

"You still haven't answered my question commander, why did you continue the assault on Captain Trunks even when he saved Touji, the angel was already destroyed." Shinji said.

"I did what had to been done, it was unfortunate that Captain Trunks got hurt. Far as the fourth child we could not determine if he was alive, he was presumed dead. The same would have happen if it was you or any other of the pilots, the angels are the first priority." Commander Ikari said.

"You would kill me or any other pilot if that was the only means to destroy an angel?" Shinji asked.

"Correct!" Commander Ikari said.

"Your pathetic, you use people like shields and you don't care. What is the purpose of all of this at the end, what do you get out of it?" Shinji asked.

"That is none of your concern, your only concern should be destroying our enemy." Commander Ikari said.

"No, it's your enemy father not mine, you're my enemy." Shinji said.

Commander Ikari didn't show his emotion but he was shocked that his son was talking to him like that, but on the other hand he was glad that his son started to have a backbone.

"You're free to go Pilot Ikari, you will not be charged at this time but you are restricted to piloting for the moment." Commander Ikari said.

"Does that mean I don't pilot the Eva at the moment?" Shinji asked.

"Correct." Commander Ikari said.

"Good." Shinji said.

Shinji turned around and walked out of the office, the man in the suit took the handcuffs off of Shinji. Waiting also was Rei, she had a worried look on her face.

"Shinji are you alright?" Rei said.

"I'm fine Rei, the commander didn't charge me but I'm restricted to not piloting the Eva which at the moment is a good thing." Shinji said.

"I'm glad that it wasn't any worse." Rei said.

"Everything ok Rei?" Shinji asked.

"I am undamaged but I have not felt emotions like this before so I'm having difficulty." Rei said.

Shinji smiled.

"I appreciate your concern Rei, can I walk you home you can give me an update about Trunks and Touji since I have been in solitary for two days." Shinji said.

"That would be nice Shinji." Rei said.

They both headed out of the NERV HQ.

"So tell me is Trunks and Touji ok?" Shinji asked.

"Pilot Suzahara is fine and being release from the hospital today, since Unit 3 is completely destroy he won't have a Eva to pilot, but he will now be a reserve pilot so he will still have to do test and other activities. Far as Trunks he had severe internal injuries. Last night he was released to go back home since he didn't want to stay in the hospital." Rei said.

Shinji was relieved that both were alive but was confused why Trunks isn't in the hospital resting up.

"That is good to hear Rei, thank you for catching me up to speed." Shinji said.

Rei smiled, she was happy that she please Shinji. She was curious about tomorrow night and if there date was still on.

"Shinji, are we still going out on a date tomorrow night, I would understand if you didn't want too." Rei said.

Shinji totally forgot about the date in all the chaos.

"It slipped my mind in all the chaos I'm sorry, but I'm still free tomorrow night and hopefully are too, it will be a great date Rei." Shinji said with a smile.

Rei smiled back.

"That would be very nice." Rei said.

Shinji nodded. They reach Rei's apartment complex.

"I'm going to head home Rei, I'm tired because I didn't get much sleep last night two nights if you understand." Shinji said.

Rei nodded.

"That would be wise Shinji I will talk to you tomorrow night around 7pm." Rei said.

Shinji smiled.

"Sure thing I will talk to you later Rei." Shinji said.

Shinji headed home, Rei head to her apartment.

At the apartment Trunks was resting easy, Asuka was already awake but just laying next to him, she didn't want to leave his side. Misato came into the room.

"Asuka" Misato whispered.

"Yea Misato." Asuka whispered back.

"Shinji is on his way home, he was release today, the down point of it all he won't be able to pilot his Eva for awhile." Misato said.

"Well at least he isn't running away." Asuka said.

"You have a point, but let's be extra kind to him when he gets home, poor kid has gone through a lot the last two days." Misato said.

Asuka blinked hard, then pointed to Trunks. Misato smiled.

"Besides Trunks." Misato said.

Asuka smiled back.

"How is he?" Misato asked.

"He is sleeping Misato peacefully." Asuka said.

"Want something eat Asuka?" Misato asked.

Asuka was hungry but didn't want to leave Trunks's side. She thought about it for a moment then nodded.

"Yea, but I'm cooking Misato, no offense." Asuka said.

Misato smiled she reached her hand out, Asuka took her hand to get up. They both left the room to have something to eat.

While Asuka was cooking something to eat for her and Misato she heard the front door open and close. Shinji popped into the kitchen.

"Welcome home Shinji." Asuka said.

"Thanks what are you cooking it smells good." Shinji said.

"Just some chicken and rice with some miso soup, want some?" Asuka asked.

"Yes please I haven't eaten much the last tow days." Shinji said.

Asuka smiled.

"Have a seat it is almost done." Asuka said.

Shinji sat down. He wanted to ask about Trunks but didn't know if that would put Asuka in a bad mood.

"Hey Asuka can I ask you something?" Shinji asked.

Asuka knew what Shinji was going to ask.

"Trunks is sleeping, he is banged up pretty good but he is confident that he will recovery fully." Asuka said.

Shinji smiled. He should have expected that answer.

"Good I'm glad he is recovering." Shinji said.

Asuka set the food the table and called Misato in for lunch.

"Welcome home Shinji." Misato said.

Shinji smiled.

"It's good to be home Misato, but I'm guessing you know about my restrictions." Shinji said.

"I do and don't worry Shinji you will pilot again, I think the Commander is just really angry." Misato said.

"I don't care how he feels and personally I rather not pilot the Eva anyway." Shinji said.

Misato frowned but knew Shinji was really upset with everything going on.

"If that is how you feel Shinji I understand." Misato said.

Shinji nodded and finished eating.

Trunks awoke in his room. He felt much better today thought still feeling a lot of pain but it was manageable. He decided to get up, he left leg was still hurt he was able to limp around. He was hungry and smelled the food.

"Hmm Food." Trunks said.

He headed for the kitchen, he heard voices in there, one of them sounded like Shinji. Trunks walked into the kitchen. Misato, Asuka and Shinji just stared at him. Trunks made a face.

"Hi?" Trunks said.

"Trunks you should be in bed, now you get right back in there now." Asuka said.

"I will but first I must eat, I'm starving." Trunks said with a smile.

"You're in pain and the only thing you can think of is food?" Asuka asked.

Trunks nodded.

Asuka rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell you what you get back to bed and I will bring lunch to you." Asuka said.

Trunks smiled and happily went back to bed. Asuka, Shinji and Misato laughed.

"That guy is funny." Misato said.

Shinji wasn't smiling though he felt bad about what happen, he wanted to tell Trunks he was sorry.

"You ok Shinji?" Misato asked.

"Yea just want to apologize to Trunks." Shinji said.

"Well you don't have too Shinji it wasn't your fault but if you feel you must then go talk to him." Misato said.

"If you are going in there take his lunch in there for him." Asuka said.

Shinji nodded and pick up the tray of food for Trunks. He got to Trunks's door and knocked. Trunks called for them to go in the room. Shinji walked in the room, on the bed was Trunks just resting.

"Hey Shinji come on in." Trunks said.

Shinji walked over to the bed and rested the tray on Trunks night stand.

"Hi Trunks I wanted to say I'm sorry you ended up like this." Shinji said.

Shinji looked like he was on the verge of tears when he said it.

"Hey man don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault I'm just glad we were able to save Touji." Trunks said.

"But I should have done something." Shinji said.

"There was nothing you could do, you weren't in control." Trunks said.

Shinji nodded.

"Shinji look I'm ok, yea I'm hurt now but I will be back on my feet look how far I healed so far." Trunks said.

Shinji did notice Trunks was moving around better.

"You are healing well and quick too how is that?" Shinji asked.

"Saiyan's heal fast to fight again, it was something that was put in our genetic makeup, we evolved as a warrior race I won't age the same either, it will be many years before I grow old." Trunks said.

"That is amazing." Shinji said.

"Yea, the good thing about it is that I will be stronger as well." Trunks said.

"Really?" Shinji asked.

"Yea getting beat up is like added fuel to the fire, it just grows." Trunks said.

Shinji nodded.

"Enjoy your lunch Trunks I will be back to clean up." Shinji said.

"Thanks man, hey you have a date with Rei tomorrow night?" Trunks asked.

"Yes I do have any suggestions?" Shinji asked.

"Just be yourself, if you looking for a good place to eat there is a good BBQ place downtown." Trunks said.

Shinji smiled and walked out the room.

Trunks sat back and began to eat his lunch.

(AN: Rei and Shinji going on a date, I wonder what will happen. What is Gendo up too with Saiyan DNA? Find out next in the next chapter. Genesis 20: A Date With An Angel / Dance With The Devil


	21. To My Fans

To The Fans

To my fans,

I'm writing to you today because I have gotten a lot of great reviews and some that have contacted me to see if I will be finishing this fanfic. I first want to start by saying thank you so much for the good reviews, I know my grammer is poor and I have been trying to work on this, I'm not a author by nature and I did this fan fiction because I thought it was a great one to share with the rest of the fan fiction community.

With that being said I plan on continuing this story because I do enjoy writing it and sharing with you the fans and the community. I should have the next few chapters up in the next 2 weeks. I have been really busy with my personal and professional life, but I do promise you the fans that I will be going forward with the story for sure. Thank you again for the reviews and kind emails.

If you wish to contact me, please contact me through fanfiction . net or email kiwillis23 at gmail . com

Sincerely,

Kiwillis


	22. A Date With An Angel Dance W

(Hello! Finally I got this chapter up, I'm sorry for the long wait. I have another chapter in the work and almost done with it. Please review!)

Neon Genesis Z

Genesis 20

A Date With An Angel / Dance With The Devil

The sun was just coming up on Friday morning. The sunlight shined in Trunks's room. Trunks stirred around a bit when the light hit his eyes. He soon woke up he realized that there was a weight on his arm. Trunks saw Asuka resting peacefully, he soon remembered that she came into his room late last night, she couldn't sleep so he let her stay with him. His feelings grew deeper for her day by day, he didn't know what the future held for him but he knew that he wanted Asuka a part of it.

Trunks carefully slipped his arm out and got up, he felt much better today. He was going to his office to start training again today. Trunks made a quick breakfast and slipped out before anyone else got up. Trunks soon got to NERV, he headed to his office. In the hallway he bumped into Ritsuko Akagi, she was startled to see him up and about.

"Trunks you should be in bed resting." Ritsuko said.

"I know I will feel much better if I start working out." Trunks replied.

Ritsuko just blinked hard.

"You have suffered serious injury and you're going to workout?" Ritsuko asked

Trunks smiled.

"Yes ma'am, don't worry I feel much better." Trunks said.

Ritsuko just shook her head; she couldn't get over his healing ability. Trunks smiled and just continued on his way to his office. Trunks reached his office and got changed into his workout outfit, he was still bruised up so he decided to start at level 3 and go from there, he hoped that this workout will make me feel much better.

Back at the apartment Asuka was waking up, she has been sleeping peaceful ever since she has been sleeping in the same room with Trunks. She noticed he wasn't in bed, she got up and looked around the apartment. Asuka got a bit worried. Misato walked into the Kitchen.

"Hey Asuka, good morning." Misato said.

"Morning Misato, Trunks is not here." Asuka said.

"Where could he be?" Misato asked.

"I'm not sure do you think he went to NERV?" Asuka asked.

"Let me call Ritsuko maybe she called him in for a check up." Misato said.

Misato picked up the phone and dialed Dr. Akagi's number.

"Hello." Risuko said.

"Hi Ritsuko, its Misato did you ask Trunks to come in today for a check up? He isn't in the apartment." Misato asked.

"I saw him about a hour ago he said he was going to workout." Ristuko said.

Misato blinked.

"Do you think that is wise?" Misato asked.

"I don't really know, and I wasn't going to stop him." Ritsuko said.

"Ok thanks Ritsuko, I will talk to you later." Misato said.

"See ya later." Ritsuko said.

Misato hung up the phone.

"Well?" Asuka asked.

"He is working out at the moment." Misato said.

"I wish he would have told us before leaving." Asuka said.

"He knew we would probably try to stop him." Misato said.

"Well he is smart." Asuka said with a smile.

Shinji walked into the kitchen.

"Morning ladies." Shinji said.

"Morning Shinji." Misato said.

"Trunks is at NERV working out so it will be just us this morning for breakfast." Asuka said.

Shinji smiled.

"Sounds great." Shinji said.

All three of them sat down to eat breakfast.

Meanwhile in a deep secret area of NERV Commander Ikari and Ritsuko Akagi were discussing some things.

"Well doctor what do you have for me?" Commander Ikari asked.

"I have been at this for two days and I think I got it." Dr. Akagi said.

She motioned to what look like a big test tube. She pushed a few button on a pad that she was holding, the lights around the tube came on inside it looked like what appeared to be a fetus.

"So you did it?" Commander Ikari said.

"I did, I fused his DNA with Adam's, everything seems to be normal, I am curious why you wanted this in the first place?" Dr. Akagi said.

"I want a possible replacement for the Eva's, from the battle footage even our half alien has issues with an AT field, this will provide protection against him too." Commander Ikari said.

"I don't think Trunks has shown us his true power yet Commander this might be ill advised." Dr. Akagi said.

"It doesn't matter, Adam's DNA should provide an addiction to the Saiyan half. How long before it's fully matured?" Commander Ikari said.

"Considering that both have considerable grow rates I say 7 days." Dr. Akagi said.

"Good keep me posted." Commander Ikari said.

Ritsuko nodded, the commander left the room. Ritsuko stood there thinking to herself.

"_I don't feel this is right, but I will do it for you my love."_

Back at the apartment Shinji was thinking on where to take Rei for there date. He remembered that she is a vegetarian so going to a BBQ place is out of the question. After a few minutes of pondering it he decided to ask Misato for some advice. Shinji walked out to the living room where Misato was watching some TV.

"Hey Misato can I ask you something?" Shinji asked.

"Sure what is it?" Misato said.

"Well I'm going on a date tonight with Rei but didn't know where to take her to eat since she is a vegetarian, would you have a recommendation where I can take her?" Shinji asked.

Misato smiled.

"Well that is a tough one because I like to eat meat. I would say keep it simple many restaurants have vegetarian selections. I know me a Ritsuko had some great salads one night at Osaka's Steakhouse, they have great steaks and good vegetarian selection too for a steakhouse, I would try there it isn't overpriced either." Misato said.

"Thanks Misato I think that sounds great. Where is it at?" Shinji asked.

"It's on the corner of 7th and Osaka Ave." Misato said.

Shinji smiled and left the room to get ready to go out to the stores he wanted to get some new clothes for the date.

At Rei's Apartment Rei was thinking about her date later on in the evening.

"_I'm not sure what to on a date, I should ask the commander but I don't' think he would be happy with me dating his son, Major Katsuragi should have some advice on the matter." _

Rei picked up her cell phone and dialed Misato's number. A second later the phone began to ring. Misato picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Misato said

"Good afternoon Major, I have a dilemma and need some advice" Rei said

"Oh good afternoon to you Rei, what is your dilemma?" Misato asked.

"I'm going out tonight with Pilot Ikari and I have no understanding on how to proceed." Rei said.

Misato blinked.

"You mean you don't know what to do on a date?" Misato asked.

"Yes" Rei said.

"Well Rei the best thing you can do is be yourself." Misato said.

"I see so I should just be who I am." Rei said.

"Exactly." Misato said.

"I understand thank you Major." Rei said.

"Your welcome, Rei." Misato said.

They both hung up the phone. Misato chuckled to herself. Shinji walked out of his room and headed into the living room.

"Misato, I'm going to run to the store and get some clothes for tonight." Shinji said.

"For your big date with Rei." Misato smiled.

"Yes." Shinji smiled back.

"My little Shinji is growing up, do you need a ride to the store?" Misato said.

"Well I don't want to bother you if you are busy." Shinji said.

"I'm not busy, let me get my shoes on." Misato said.

Shinji nodded and Misato headed for the door to put her shoes on. Soon both left the apartment. Meanwhile at NERV Asuka was looking for Trunks, she was worried that he would over work himself. She entered his office but he wasn't there. She looked around a bit she was pretty impressed with the office they gave him. She saw another door behind the desk, above the door a lit sign said "Do Not Enter Gravity Chamber ON". Next to the door was a window, a thick glass window. Asuka decided to look through it.

Asuka looked through the glass and saw Trunks fighting some dummy targets that were firing back at him. She looked at the console inside the room it was set for Level 10, she saw Trunks struggling to keep up. Trunks was moving as fast he could, being hurt and in 3000 times earth's gravity is not the best conditions and he knew it. One of the target dummies manage to knick him on the shoulder, Trunks fell to the floor hard. The other dummies circled around him, Trunks knew he was in trouble. Outside Asuka had her hand over her mouth trying not to scream. Trunks cranked up his power level to super saiyan, the energy discharge destroyed the target dummies. Trunks shut down the program he felt it was enough training for today. When he walked out of the room saw Asuka standing there looking horrified.

"Asuka when did you get here?" Trunks asked.

"Just a few minutes ago, Trunks you shouldn't be training so hard when you are still hurt." Asuka said.

Trunks couldn't disagree but he needed to get stronger.

"I know, it is just that I need to get stronger everyone is depending on it." Trunks said.

"You will Trunks but first you need to take it easy." Asuka said.

Trunks nodded.

"Alright I will give it a few more days before I do intense training for now I will just do some simple exercises." Trunks said.

Asuka smiled.

"Hey you want to get something to eat I'm hungry and haven't eaten." Trunks said.

"That would be great, but first you might want to shower stinky." Asuka said

Trunks laughed.

"Ok just make yourself at home I will be back shortly." Trunks said.

Asuka sat in his office chair and smiled. Trunks turned around to head for the shower.

"Hey Trunks." Asuka shouted

Trunks turned around.

"You might want to loose the blonde hair, though I do love your green eyes." Asuka said.

Trunks laughed.

"I know but I'm going to stay like this for awhile." Trunks said.

Asuka smiled back.

"Alrighty." Asuka said.

Trunks came back after 20 minutes.

"Ready?" Trunks asked,

"Yep." Asuka said.

"Lets go have lunch at that little café above ground close to headquarters I over heard that they have some good sandwiches." Trunks said.

"Sounds good." Asuka said.

Both of them hand in hand headed for the café.

At the café Trunks and Asuka got some sandwiches and drinks. They sat down at a table and started eating.

"Shinji is going out on his date tonight." Asuka said.

"Oh yea? That is great I think those two will work out." Trunks said.

"How do you know?" Asuka asked.

"Just a feeling I guess. I know people think Rei is quiet, and I think she just needs to find the right person to open up too and that person is Shinji." Trunks said.

Asuka thought about it for a moment, she agreed with what he said in a strange way.

"For some strange reason I can see that, but I still think she is a doll and Shinji a baka at times." Asuka said.

Trunks laughed.

They both enjoyed lunch together. Afterwards Trunks and Asuka headed home so Trunks can get some rest. When they got the apartment Misato and Shinji were back from the stores.

"Are you sure she will like this Misato, I feel a bit formal." Shinji said.

"You look cute, she will love it." Misato said.

Shinji was dressed up in some black dockers, a blue button shirt and a black sport coat. Shinji like the outfit but wasn't sure if Rei would.

"Well it isn't bad Shinji I like it, you look much older more mature I would say." Trunks said.

"I wish I felt the same way." Shinji said.

"Your such a baka sometimes Shinji, you look fine and Rei will like you for it." Asuka said.

Misato smiled.

"You will be fine Shinji you should really go take a shower and start getting ready for your date." Misato said.

Shinji nodded and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Misato looked at Trunks and Asuka.

"So what did you two do today?" Misato asked.

"Oh we just had lunch and walked around town." Asuka said.

"Yep just walked around talking." Trunks said.

Trunks smiled and headed his room he said he wanted to get comfortable. Asuka headed to her room to change as well. Twenty minutes later Shinji got out of the shower and was in his room changing and thinking about the date in front of him.

"_What do I say to her, I know that I like her but she is so quiet I don't know how she feels or what is going through her head."_

He pushed the thought out of his head, he wanted to have fun tonight and get closer to Rei. He step from his room in his new outfit. Misato whistled.

"Looking good Shinji." Misato said.

Shinji smiled it was obvious Misato had a few to many beers already.

"Hey bud you have a good time tonight and don't worry about anything just go out there and have fun." Trunks said with a smile.

Shinji looked at Asuka, she nodded in approval. Shinji smiled and put his shoes on.

"Well I'm leaving you guys have a relaxing night." Shinji said.

They said they googbyes and Shinji left for Rei's apartment. He figured he would walk there because he wanted time to think about things with Rei. He did like he just didn't know if she felt the same. He thought about this till he got to her apartment. When he got to her door he tried ringing her doorbell but it didn't work.

"_She still didn't get this fixed?" _Shinji said to himself.

He knocked on the door hoping she would hear it. He didn't want another accident walking in on her when taking a shower. That was embrassing he thought. She didn't answer so he knocked again. A moment later the door opened. Rei was standing there wearing a blue sun dress, something similar to Asuka's yellow dress. The dress brought out Rei's eyes and pale white skin, Shinji thought he saw an angel. Not the type of an angel that he been fighting but one from the bible, she look breath taking.

Rei was starting to feel a bit strange, she didn't understand why Shinji was staring at her. She was starting to think that she wore the wrong outfit and Shinji didn't like it.

"Shinji is everything ok, you seem to be staring" Rei said.

Shinji snapped out of his trance.

"I'm ok Rei, you look beautiful tonight." Shinji said.

Rei felt like her skin was burning she didn't know how to react. Her cheeks felt warmer. She put her hand to her face.

"_What is happening to me am I sick." _She thought.

"You ok Rei?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know my cheeks are warm." Rei said.

Shinji blinked.

"_She must of never been given a compliment." _He thought.

"It's ok Rei my cheeks get warm sometimes when someone give me a compliment." Shinji said.

"Oh I did not know that. Thank you for the compliment, Shinji." Rei said.

Shinji smiled.

"You look rather nice yourself tonight, Shinji." Rei Said.

Shinji smiled again.

"Are you hungry Rei? I walked here and I'm sure can go for a bite to eat." Shinji said.

"Yes, I'm hungry what were you thinking, I don't eat meat." Rei said.

"I remember Rei, I was thinking Osaka Steakhouse I hear they have a good selection of vegetarian dishes surprising for a steakhouse." Shinji said.

"I have eaten there before they do have vegetarian dishes. Its acceptable." Rei said.

Shinji nodded.

"Its not to far from here we can walk there if you like or get a cab. I figured it would be faster to walk." Shinji said.

"I agree lets walk to the restaurant." Rei said.

Shinji motion his hand to let Rei out of her apartment and the two began to walk to the restaurant. When they got to the restaurant there was line at the door to wait. Shinji didn't realize this was a popular place.

"Wow I didn't know this place was this busy I would have made reservations." Shinji said.

"You must be unaware this is the best steakhouse in town." Rei said.

Shinji blinked. Misato didn't tell him that.

"Well I will go and put our names in so we can get some seats." Shinji said.

Rei nodded. Shinji walked up the hostess. She smiled at him.

"Welcome sir to Osaka's how many in your party tonight." The hostess asked.

"2, the name is Ikari, Shinji Ikari." Shinji said.

"It should be a 45 minute wait Mr. Ikari we will call you when your table is ready." The hostess said.

"Thank you." Shinji said.

Shinji walked back over to Rei.

"They said our table will be ready in 45 minutes." Shinji said.

"That is acceptable." Rei said.

In her mind Rei was thinking that she was really hungry. Shinji was thinking the samething. They stood there in silence for a few minute both of them not knowing what to say to each other. A few minutes later Shinji's stomach growled loudly.

"It seem you are really hungry Shinji." Rei said.

Shinji red with embarrassment just nodded.

"I will go see if I can get us a table sooner be right back." Rei said.

Before Shinji could say anything back Rei was walking to the hostess. Shinji stood and watched them conversed, it was obvious that Rei said something that made the hostess eyes widen. The hostess wavied Shinji over. Shinji walked over.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Ikari I didn't realize who you were at first. Of course we keep a special table reserved for you father when he comes." The hostess said.

Shinji blinked and looked at Rei. Rei cracked a smile and started to follow the hostess.

"_Well I guess the old man is good for something." _Shinji thought.

The hostess sat them down at a table close to a water fountain built inside the restaurant. It was a rather nice table. She handed them menus.

"Enjoy your meal." The hostess said.

"Thank you." Shinji said.

The hostess walked away.

"Wow I didn't know that my father eats here." Shinji said.

"The commander use to eat here often before the angel attacks." Rei said.

"Interesting." Shinji said.

The waiter came a few seconds later.

"Welcome, my name is Hishi and I will be serving you tonight, may I interest you in something to drink, maybe a fine bottle of wine." Hishi said.

"Thank you I think we are a bit young to drink, I will have a glass of ice tea." Shinji said.

"For you my lady." Hishi said.

"I will have the same." Rei said.

Hishi nodded and went to get the drinks.

"I like Ice Tea." Rei said.

"Me too, its refreshing." Shinji said.

Hishi came back with the drinks.

"Have you two decided what you would like, maybe I can start you off with an appetizer?" Hishi said.

Shinji didn't really look at the menu but he knew he wanted a steak. Rei already knew what she wanted.

"I think we are ready, Rei would you like to go first?" Shinji said.

"Yes, I would like the Osaka Tofu Salad, with the dressing on the side please." Rei said.

"I will have the Osaka Prime Cut, cooked medium with a side salad and a baked potato." Shinji said.

"Excellent choices I will put those orders in right away." Hishi said.

Hishi left to go place the order.

"Excellent choice on the steak Shinji you will like it." Rei said.

Shinji smiled.

While waiting for the food Shinji didn't know what to talk about, he didn't want to talk about his father that was a sore subject with him. He thought for a moment and decided to speak up.

"Rei what do you like do when you are not in school or at NERV?" Shinji asked.

"I go my apartment." Rei said.

"Just to your apartment, do you have friends that come over?" Shinji asked.

Shinji didn't know if she had friends other then the people she dealt with at NERV or in the classroom.

"I have no friends Shinji, I go home and lay in my bed till I fall asleep." Rei said.

Shinji frowned.

"I'm your friend Rei, so is Asuka and Misato." Shinji said.

"No you and pilot Soryu are fellow pilots and school mates, Major Katsuragi is my commanding officer." Rei said.

Shinji blinked. It was odd to hear that since she has come to social functions at the apartment.

"I like to be your friend Rei, maybe we can do stuff after school or testing at NERV." Shinji said.

Rei thought about it for a moment, she did like Shinji though didn't understand those feelings. She felt comfortable around him and it seemed his presence gave her good feelings.

"I would like that Shinji." Rei said.

She smiled when she said it. Shinji almost melted when he saw her smile.

"Are you ok Shinji?" Rei asked.

"I'm fine Rei I like to see you smile." Shinji said.

Rei nodded.

"What kind of things do friends do together?" Rei asked.

Shinji didn't know how to answer her, he wanted to be more then friends with Rei, but maybe she needed to be shown what friendship is.

"It can be a number of things, we could go out to the arcades which I'm not sure if you are into video games, I like them. We could roam around the mall and window shop. Maybe watch a weekly TV that we both like or a hobby together." Shinji said.

"I don't think I would be interested in video games Shinji, though I do enjoying listening to music and I do read a bit between classes and testing." Rei said.

"I like like music too, I play the Celo. I'm not really good but it does relax me." Shinji said.

"Interesting I play the Violin. The commander though learning to play would be good. I have it still sometimes I do practice on it." Rei said.

"We should play sometime it will be fun." Shinji said.

"I would like that." Rei said.

The food came out and it looked delicious. They both ate and talked more about music. They decided not to go for dessert they were full from dinner. Shinji paid the check and they both left the restaurant.

"That was a great dinner." Shinji said

"I agree it was good I always did like that place." Rei said.

"What would you like to do now?" Shinji asked.

Rei didn't know.

"Shinji I will be honest I'm not sure what two people do on a date." Rei said.

Shinji smiled.

"That is ok Rei this is my first date too I'm not sure what to do either, maybe we should take a walk and talk about things we like." Shinji said.

Rei smiled again.

"I would like that." Rei said.

Shinji offered his arm like a gentleman. Rei took his arm and they began walking.

Meanwhile at the Katsuragi apartment Asuka, Trunks and Misato were watching TV and eating take out. Misato noticed that Trunks been in his Super Saiyan form all night.

"Trunks I have a stupid question, why are you still sporting the blonde hair?" Misato asked.

Trunks laughed.

"No reason really, its part of my training. If I can stay in this form and do my normal activities it will decrease the amount of time I can switch forms. It takes a lot of energy to transform, plus if I ever want to hit ascended status I will need to start at this point and just go up from here." Trunks said.

Misato and Asuka blinked. Trunks noticed that he totally lost them.

"Bottom line is that it won't take so much time and energy to power up." Trunks said.

The both of them nodded. Trunks just laughed.

"I wonder how Shinji is making out with his date." Misato said.

"I don't think he is making out, Misato." Asuka said.

Misato laughed.

"I didn't mean "Make out" I'm just wondering if everything is going good." Misato said.

"I'm sure they are both fine, they aren't in any danger." Trunks said.

"You say that like you are there." Misato said.

"No but I know they are." Trunks said.

The girls just smiled. The three of them headed for bed soon after the show was over.

Shinji and Rei were getting to Rei's apartment. Shinji walked Rei to her door.

"Wow I had a great time tonight Rei." Shinji said.

"It was a good night Shinji I hope so share more with you." Rei said.

Shinji blushed. Rei smiled.

"I was surprised we had a lot in common." Shinji said.

Rei nodded.

"I would not have thought you liked Art." Rei said.

Shinji laughed.

"You have a good night Rei I will see you later." Shinji said.

"You too Shinji." Rei said.

Rei stood there for a moment. Shinji didn't know what she was just standing there for.

"Are you ok Rei?" Shinji asked.

"I am ok, I was thinking it is customary for two people to share a kiss on there first date." Rei said.

Shinji blushed. Rei moved closer to Shinji.

"Is that ok with you Shinji, I would like to kiss you." Rei said.

"It is ok with me Rei, I would like to kiss you too." Shinji said.

Shinji moved closer to Rei. He gently leaned in to give her a kiss. There lips touched and for a moment they both thought that it was heaven. Rei wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck and Shinji wrapped his arms around Rei's waist. We they parted they were both smiling.

"I don't have word to describe it, it was heavenly." Rei said.

"It was my first kiss." Shinji said.

"Mine too. Good night Shinji." Rei said.

Shinji watch Rei walk into her apartment. Then he headed home with a smile bigger then the world.

(Rei and Shinji getting closer, Gendo making his own Saiyan hybrid, 7 days till it is matured wonder what it will be like. Stay tuned to for the next chapter: Adam)


	23. Adam

(( Hi Everyone! Sorry it took so long! Here is the next installment. Please read and review! ))

Neon Genesis Z

Genesis 21

Adam

Six days have gone by since the Shinji's and Rei's first date. Since then they have been on another date and even did a double date with Asuka and Trunks. For the first time everyone seem to be at peace. Life was good to them. Besides going to school and NERV they were having the time of there lives. Rei was still being Rei at times but is learning to be more open about her emotions. At NERV the commander has been keeping an eye on his project.

"At this stage commander it has grown into a infant. Another day we will be able to take him out of the tube, giving birth to him. I suspect he will grow at a steady rate from them, I would say a few weeks to become a teenager. Commander what do you plan on doing with him? I would think once Captain Trunks finds out what you have done he will be awfully upset." Ritsuko said.

"Once he leaves the tube I want him transferred to NERV-06 in China. I want him tended to around the clock. Far as Captain Trunks, I think his time here has been well spent. If this new project can be better the the original I would say we no longer need the good Captain." The Commander said with a wicked grin.

"You plan on pitting them against each other then?" Ritsuko asked.

"Indeed. I think Trunks would be a good test for Adam." The commander said.

"What about the original plan, the angels, human instrumentality?" Ritsuko said.

"Nothing is changing for now. The angels will continue there attacks and the Eva's will stop them. I won't release Adam till the time is right, make sure you memory implant him with everything I specified in that file I gave you doctor, I don't want him to leave China until I say so." Commander Ikari said.

"So you won't release him till all the angels are destroyed then." Ritsuko said.

The commander turned around and nodded.

"I trust this will not effect any of the other assignments given to you dear doctor." Commander Ikari said.

Ritsuko shook her head no.

"Good, then I will see you tomorrow night at the normal time." Commander Ikari said.

He walked out the door. Ritsuko was about to say something but stop when he walked out the door. Despite you love for him she felt what she is doing was wrong. How will this "project" not change anything. She shrugged she wasn't going to stop now. She began pressing information into the computer terminal.

Meanwhile in the commander's office.

"So Gendo you are going through with Adam?" 2nd commander Fuyski asked.

"Yes. He and Rei will begin Third Impact when the time is right." Ikari said.

"Why are you changing the plan?" Fuyski asked.

"I'm not, I'm simply making corrections. Buying some extra insurance if you will professor." Ikari said.

"I don't fully agree with this commander I think it is dangerous playing with alien DNA we hardly know anything about, it might react differently when matured." Fuyski said.

"Enough, all the data shows that it will work. Dr. Akagi is working hard on it, I have faith in her abilities." Ikari said.

"I'm not worried about her Gendo its Captain Trunks, we still don't have a lot of information and the all the data we collected still shows he hasn't shown his true powers yet, even in super saiyan form he is impressive but I suspect he is holding back a lot of it." Fuyski said.

Gendo nodded.

"You are correct we are getting into the last of the angels, the seem to get more and more powerful with each one. I suspect that even the Eva's will have trouble and I'm sure this will give us more opportunities to study the Captain." Gendo said.

The 2nd commander nodded.

At the Katsuragi Apartment.

Trunks was hanging out on the couch. Tonight him and Asuka were suppose to go out. For the moment Trunks wanted to take a nap. He closed his eyes.

_Trunks found himself on a beach again, the same beach with the same red sea. He figured it was that girl again that was going to talk to him but instead it was someone familiar to him. The man stood there talk, built, black spiky hair._

"_Goku?" Trunks asked._

"_The one and only." Goku said with a smile._

_Trunks now thought he was dreaming._

"_Goku, how did you get in my dream? There is a girl that usually appears. So much has happened since I left your world. I ended up crash landing on a alternate world. It appears to be in serious trouble. According to this woman she was the one that summoned me here. I'm not sure what to do or confident that I will have the power to save these people." Trunks said with his head down._

_Goku laughed. Trunks looked up at him._

"_You have the power Trunks, I sensed it well during the Cell Games. For a moment there I thought you were going to end Cell's rain of terror, but I guess you were just not ready, it is why I am here. Not to rain on your parade but you will be seeing me soon." Goku said with a smile._

_Trunks gave him a stun look._

"_What do you mean Goku, you are dead how am I going to see you .... soon.." Trunks said realizing what he just said._

"_Goku are you telling me I'm going to die soon?" Trunks said._

_Goku smiled again._

"_Yep."_

_Trunks got angry._

"_No, it can't be, I need to protect these people, some of them of my friends.... I ... uhh.." Trunks said but was afraid to go any further._

"_You mean you are in love with Asuka?" Goku said._

_Trunks nodded._

"_I don't want to leave her just yet." Trunks said blushing._

_Goku laughed again._

_Trunks once again got angry._

"_I'm not leaving her Goku I can't I can get strong enough." Trunks said._

_Goku grinned._

"_I know Trunks, it isn't what you think my friend. You will be leaving for a short time when the time comes there is much I can teach you to help you along. The Kai's have giving me there permission for this. I cannot say when it will happen but when it does, I want you prepared." Goku said his tone serious._

_Trunks was stunned. He was stunned at the fact that he was being told he was going to die. He didn't want to accept it even if it was Goku telling him. He felt he is being tricked by the thing that brought him here._

"_I don't believe you Goku, if you were my friend you not be telling me this. I will do this you will see, I'm not weak. I won't leave my friends, I won't fail these people, I won't leave Asuka!" Trunks yelled._

_Goku nodded._

"_I will see you soon Trunks." Goku said then disappeared._

_Trunks got mad, he kick the sand. He wasn't going to fail he said. He anger just built up. Till he screamed._

"_YOU HEAR ME! I WON'T FAIL! I WON'T LEAVE MY FRIENDS! I WON'T LEAVE....._

"ASUKA!!!" Trunks yelled as he woke up from his dream.

Trunks woke up sweating. Standing by him was Shinji, Misato and Asuka.

"Are you ok Trunks? Misato asked.

Trunks took a moment to get his bearings. He nodded.

"I'm fine now." Trunks said.

"You been tossing and turning, also been talking in your sleep." Shinji said.

"Yea, I had a dream, my friend Goku I have told you about told me I was going to die, but he was going to train me further to help you. I don't understand. I think I'm going crazy." Trunks said.

"That is terrible." Misato said.

Asuka gave him a grim look.

"You think he was speaking the truth?" Asuka asked him.

Trunks didn't know what to say, in a way he felt Goku was speaking the truth but on the other end he felt that it was just a bad nightmare created by the thing that brought him here.

"I can't say for sure Asuka. I don't believe it, but at the sametime I can't ignore it." Trunks said.

Asuka starting crying and ran into her room.

"Asuka!" Trunks said.

It was too late Asuka shut her door. Trunks became sad.

"I will try to talk to her Trunks." Misato said.

Trunks nodded.

"I'm going to take a walk, tell her I will pick her up for our date." Trunks said.

Misato nodded.

"Trunks can I walk with you?" Shinji asked.

"Sure I would like that." Trunks said.

Trunks and Shinji left the apartment. They walked awhile before Shinji spoke up.

"Trunks, are you sure you are ok?" Shinji asked.

Trunks stop walking. They both stood in front of a fountain in a near by park. Trunks looked up to the sky.

"No, I can't say I am. Since I got here I have thought about getting home to my mother." Trunks said.

"I know that Trunks, you will get home." Shinji said.

Trunks nodded.

"I know, but the more I been here the more I feel this is home. I have friends and people I consider family. I never had a real family just my mother, but being he with you guys have felt like I part of a family." Trunks said.

Shinji smiled at that comment.

"Well we are glad you are here Trunks, you are a brother to me." Shinji said.

"I know. The other thing about is that I'm in love with Asuka. I don't want to leave her." Trunks said.

Shinji was shocked the confession but thought that they were in love with each other for awhile.

"Do you think this Goku is right?" Shinji asked.

"It's possible, the more I think about it, I'm not afraid. If it is true I will be training with one of the strongest warriors known. Well known to me." Trunks said.

Shinji nodded. They talked some more.

In Asuka's room.

Asuka was crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe what she heard. Trunks was told he was going to die. She didn't want to die. She loved him though scared to tell him that. She has never loved anyone before. It was strange for her to be close to someone, especially an alien from a whole different universe, but Trunks was everything that Asuka wanted. He was handsome, polite, strong, and confident. He listened to her when they talked and felt safe with him. Kinda like she felt around Kaji. She soon heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Asuka, its Misato, can I come in I like to talk to you." Misato said.

Misato...for a long time Asuka didn't seem to care for the purple haired beauty. She felt living with her was a matter of convenience since both were girls. In time Misato was almost like an older sister that Asuka never had. Of course a drunken sister! But all in all Misato was a good person, just had a lot of problems. Asuka nodded.

"Sure.. Misato come on in." Asuka said.

Misato open the door and saw Asuka sitting on her bed holding a recent picture of her and Trunks. She thought they made such a cute couple. Misato sat on the other end of the bed. She really didn't know what to say to her, but felt that she should comfort her like any big sister would.

"You two look cute in that picture." Misato said.

Asuka nodded.

"Yea..." Asuka nodded.

"You two plan on going out tonight?" Misato asked.

"If he is still up for it." Asuka said sadly.

"I think he will be, you two are very close to one another." Misato said.

"Yes we are but...but.. what if its true.." Asuka said.

Misato fell silent. She didn't know what to say. She knew Asuka let Trunks in her life more so Shinji or herself. Losing Trunks would devastate her.

"I am not sure Asuka." Misato said.

Asuka started crying. Misato held her close. Asuka wrapped her arms around Misato. Misato smiled and comforted Asuka the best she could. After a few minutes Misato spoke.

"Asuka..in our short time knowing Trunks.. do you think he would go down without a fight? I mean he is a extraordinary boy, his power rivals the angels and the eva's. Though when he was talking about it, it almost seemed like he would be back from his training with this Goku person." Misato said.

Asuka opened her eyes.

"You just don't come back from the dead Misato." Asuka said with an angry look.

Misato grinned.

"I know... but in the world that Trunks comes from maybe death is a right of passage or something. We don't know exactly what happens when you die." Misato said.

Asuka really didn't think Misato made sense.

"So are you saying Trunks would somehow come back from death itself?" Asuka said.

A sweat drop appeared on Misato.

"All I'm saying it didn't seem to freak him out that much, the only thing that I understand he seem upset about was leaving you, remember he did call your name out when he woke up." Misato said.

Asuka nodded. That made sense to her. She remember the story that Trunks told her about the blast through his chest. Trunks made it seem like death was just the next step in life.

"Maybe you are right Misato, I think I like to talk to Trunks more about this." Asuka said.

"Of course. I understand." Misato said getting up.

Asuka grabbed her arm. Misato looked down.

"Please stay Misato, I appreciate your help." Asuka said.

Misato smiled and sat down again.

"Misato... How do you go about telling someone you love them?" Asuka asked.

"You mean I love you or something?" Misato asked.

"Yea.. sorta.. I .. I love Trunks and I want to tell him but... but just not just say it. I want him to feel it." Asuka said blushing.

Misato raised an eyebrow and realize what Asuka was getting at.

"You mean you want to .... with Trunks?" Misato asked.

Asuka meekly nodded.

Misato was shocked but felt that Asuka was a bit young for such activty.

"Don't you think you are a bit young for such things?" Misato asked.

"No.. in age I might be 15 but in mind I'm much older Misato. For god sake I graduated college already. I know I go to school but it to learn social skills plus NERV has no real clue where to stick us. Lets face all of us that pilot are too smart for high school." Asuka said.

Misato was going to counter that but was cut off by Asuka.

"You think I'm a kid.. but I'm much more. Each time we fight an Angel we don't know if that is going to be the end of one of us. We risk our lives and yet are told to live like normal teenagers, there is nothing normal about us that work at NERV. So why is it a problem if I was to give up my virginity to someone I love and experience something wonderful before I go out in the blaze of glory?" Asuka said.

Misato nodded. She knew the girl made sense. She also knew that the pilots were more then just teenagers. Her comment about experiencing sex made her think of Kaji, though they had there problems Misato felt Kaji was always for her. She was snapped out of her thought when she looked at Asuka. Misato then smiled.

"You are right Asuka you are just not a child and I apologize for treating you and the other pilots as such. If you are old enough to talk like that then you are old enough to make adult choices. If it is my blessing you want I will grant it only because I understand that any Angel attack can be just not your last but the whole worlds." Misato said.

Asuka smiled.

"Misato.. its not your blessing I want its your advice.. I might be accomplished student and pilot but I'm a novice in the bedroom." Asuka said.

Both girls laughed. Misato smiled.

"Ok Asuka I will share with you some tips, I don't how I got myself into this." Misato said laughing.

"Because we are sisters." Asuka said.

Misato blushed at the last comment. Then nodded.

"Sisters.." Misato said.

Both girl began talking about things some more.

Meanwhile at a secret laboratory at NERV.

Dr. Akagi tapped some keys on the keyboard. Soon the tube with Adam in it was draining. She walked over to the tube and opened it. Inside the boy was crying. She cut the artificial umbilical cord and wrapped the boy up. Two people entered the room.

"Is he ready for transport doctor?" The man said.

"Yes, but he needs to feed soon is the formula ready?" Ritsuko asked.

The man nodded.

"Yes we have prepared it, give him here I will transport him to NERV-06." The man said.

Ritsuko nodded and handed the infant off to the man. The man soon took him out of sight. Ritsuko called Gendo.

"Is it finished Akagi?" Gendo said.

"Yes sir. He is being transported to NERV-06 like you instructed everything is going as planned." Ritsuko said.

"Excellent." Gendo said hanging up the phone.

Ritsuko hung up the phone and walked out of the lab......

(( It looks like Gendo has some interesting plans for "Adam". Is what Goku said true for Trunks? Are Trunks and Asuka going to confess there love for one another? Who knows, but stay tuned for the next chapter: Neon Genesis 22: I love you )) (( Please Review!))


	24. I love you

(( Another chapter up! Please Read and Review. ))

Neon Genesis Z

Genesis 22

I love you

Later that afternoon Shinji and Trunks returned to the apartment. They spoke all afternoon about different things. Love, fighting, and peace. Shinji thought it was a conversation worth having. Trunks thought it was good to talk to someone about things that were on his mind. When they walked into the apartment Misato was on the couch reading a book. She looked up.

"Welcome home." Misato said.

"Thanks." Both boys said in unison.

Misato smiled.

"Trunks Asuka is in her room changing for your evening together. You might want to freshen up too." Misato said smiling.

Trunks laughed.

"Give me a few minutes I will shower and change." Trunks said.

Trunks went into the bathroom after he got a change of clothes. After he was in the shower, Misato looked at Shinji.

"Have a good walk?" Misato asked.

"Yes. We had a good conversation." Shinji said.

"Did you discuss with him what his dream was about?" Misato asked.

Shinji nodded.

"Yes, though to tell you the truth Misato it didn't seem he was afraid of death. I find it odd that he didn't fear death." Shinji said.

"Yea we got the same notion when me and Asuka talked. I think he saw so much death and has been fighting powerful foes it might seem that he no fear of it. I'm sure he doesn't want to die but its something he has accepted." Misato said.

"Misato, I don't want him to die. What do we do for him?" Shinji asked.

"I'm not sure, this might be out of our hands for now I think we should enjoy our time with Trunks and not think about it much. So tell me how your date was last night." Misato said.

Shinji nodded and smiled. He told Misato what happened on the date.

In Asuka's room.

Asuka was standing in front of her mirror staring at herself. She thought she picked out a nice outfit to wear on there date. She was dressed in a pair of tight black hip hugger jeans and red tummy t-shirt. Misato let her use some of her perfume that smelled really nice. Tonight she wanted to tell Trunks that she loves him. She really did love him, she could not believe it herself. She spent all her life hiding from people, but with Trunks she was her true self. She wanted him to be her first and last man in her life.

"Hopefully he feels the same." Asuka said to herself.

In the shower.

Trunks thought about what him and Shinji discussed. They discussed many things but one thing they talked awhile about was love. Shinji was telling him that he loved Rei, well thought he did but wasn't sure. Then Shinji asked if Trunks was in love with Asuka. Trunks told Shinji he did. She was everything he wanted in a girl. Shinji was happy hear that.

"Hopefully she feels the same." Trunks said to himself.

20 Minutes later.

Trunks walked out of the bathroom. In the living room Asuka was waiting for him.

"Hey Asuka, where did Shinji and Misato go?" Trunks asked.

"They went to get some dinner themselves." Asuka said smiling.

Trunks nodded.

"Are you ready to go?" Trunks said.

Asuka laughed.

"I am I was starting to wonder if I should call the police to search for you in the shower." Asuka said.

Trunks laughed.

"Sorry about that." Trunks said.

Asuka smiled. They both left the apartment and headed to the restaurant they agreed on the other day. It was a Chinese Restaurant that opened up. It took them 10 minutes to walk there. They were hand in hand walking. Both were so happy to be with one another. When they got to the restaurant it wasn't busy. It was a small place that many people didn't know about unless you lived in the neighborhood. There was another couple in there eating already. Trunks and Asuka were seated right away.

"Thank you." Trunks said as he was given a menu.

The waitress smiled and walked away while the couple decided on dinner. A waiter came a placed two glasses of water and a pot of green tea down for them to drink. Trunks poured the tea.

"I like this place its quiet." Asuka said.

"Yes, its really quiet, but quiet is good." Trunks said.

The waitress came back to get there orders.

"Have you folks decided on what you like to eat?" The waitress said.

Both of them shook there head no.

"Can you give us a few minutes please." Asuka said with a smile.

The waitress nodded and went off to her other table.

A moment later Asuka noticed Hikari walk in the door with Touji. She was shock to see them here. She knew that Touji and her were a couple after the test of Eva-03. Didn't know they were on a date this evening. Touji and Hikari noticed Trunks and Asuka right away. Hikari waved and walked over to them.

"Fancy meeting you here." Hikari said.

"Yea fancy that." Asuka said smiling.

"What are you doing here guys?" Touji asked.

"Having dinner of course. We are on a date." Trunks said laughing.

Touji smiled.

"Hey you guys want to join us?" Asuka asked.

Hikari blushed.

"We don't want to imposed its bad enough we picked the same restaurant." Hikari said.

"Non-sense Hikari have a seat with us we can all eat together we didn't order yet." Asuka said.

Trunks nodded in agreement.

"It will be great to have you too here, Asuka come sit next to me." Trunks said.

Asuka smiled. She sat on the other side with Trunks. Hikari and Touji sat together on the other side of the table.

"Thanks man, you sure its cool?" Touji asked

"Of course man, having dinner with friends makes a evening that much better." Trunks said.

The staff brought out more tea and water for the other couple.

"This is a nice place Touji recommended it." Hikari said.

"Yea I notice one time walking from your apartment, figure it look like a good place to eat." Touji said.

Trunks nodded.

"Yea it is quiet here, not very many people come here to eat a lot of there service is take out." Trunks said.

"Asuka you look good. Is that a new outfit?" Hikari said.

"Ya I got it the one day I went to the store with Misato and Rei." Asuka said.

"Trunks don't you think she looks good?" Hikari asked.

"Of course I do, she always looks good." Trunks said.

They all laughed.

"Trunks you a sweet guy." Hikari said.

"Well I try to be." Trunks said.

"Hey Trunks what are you doing next Friday? We were thinking having a guys night out again." Touji asked.

"So far nothing." Trunks said looking at Asuka.

"It's cool we have a Sync Test at NERV friday late afternoon I'm pretty sure we will be at NERV most of the evening so if you want to go Trunks its cool." Asuka said.

Trunks smiled.

"Looks like I'm chilling with you and Kensuke." Trunks said.

"Cool." Touji said.

"Lets order some food this girl is starving." Asuka said.

They all agreed. They placed there orders and contiuned talking.

"Two orders of Lo Mein huh?" Asuka asked.

Trunks nodded.

"Sorry but a Saiyan needs to eat." Trunks said with a smile.

They all laughed.

"You guys must have to go shopping a lot for food with Trunks around." Hikari said.

"Yea we tend to stock up more, he is a hearty eater." Asuka said.

"Why do you eat so much Trunks?" Touji asked.

"I'm not really sure, I guess its genetic. As a warrior race sometimes you don't eat for awhile." Trunks said.

"What is awhile?" Touji asked.

"Couple of days a week or more. I gone out without food for a month." Trunks said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Wouldn't you die?" Hikari asked.

Trunks nodded.

"You would think that. Though it didn't happen to me, but I tell ya I ate a lot when the food came out." Trunks laughed.

Everyone laughed. Everyone was having a great time. The food came out and it smelled great. They all dug in.

"This is some of the best food I have had in a long time." Touji said.

"Yes, they do know how to cook." Trunks said.

The girls agreed.

Everyone ate there meals of course Trunks finished last because of his double order.

"That was good stuff." Trunks said.

"Are you stuffed now Trunks?" Asuka said.

"I could go for another but I will be alright with some dessert." Trunks said with a smile.

The other laughed.

"Trunks the unending stomach." Hikari said.

"Hey they called me Touji the stomach at school." Touji said.

"Well once they see Trunks eat they are going to give the title to him." Hikari said laughing.

Everyone laughed.

The waitress brought out the dessert it was a tradional Chinese fortune cookies.

"Lets open them together!" Hikari said.

The rest nodded. They all opened at the fortune cookies at the same time.

"You will have a long happy life with the one you love." Touji said.

He looked at Hikari.

"No doubt." Touji proudly said.

"All your money will grow big." Hikari said.

"Well that is a strange one." Hikari said.

Trunks opened his.

"You will blessed with friends." Trunks said.

He smiled.

"Well already blessed with friends." Trunks said.

Asuka opened hers.

"You will meet someone interesting." Asuka said.

She looked at Trunks.

"Already have." Asuka said.

Trunks smiled.

"Pretty good fortunes, well except for Hikari." Touji said.

Again they all laughed.

They all talked for a bit. Asuka and Trunks had a great time with Hikari and Touji. The other couple felt the same. They talked so long the restaurant closed. They walked outside and said there goodbyes.

"What a nice time with them." Trunks said.

"Agreed, would you like to go for a walk." Asuka asked.

She didn't want to go home just yet. She wanted to tell Trunks how she felt. Trunks didn't want to home yet because he wanted to tell Asuka how he felt.

"A walk sounds good." Trunks said.

So they both walked for awhile in silence. Both of them wanted to tell the other one what was on there mind.

"_Why can't I tell her, I mean I fought some dangerous people, why can't I tell a girl I love her." _Trunks said to himself.

Asuka was thinking.

"_This is stupid I'm the number one pilot and I can't tell a guy I love him, this is silly." _

Trunks stopped. They both stopped in the park they have gone once before, the same park they shared there first kiss.

"Asuka." Trunks said.

"Yes Trunks." Asuka said. She was worried because of his tone.

"I want to tell you something and I want you to know that I mean it." Trunks said.

Asuka looked at him. Trunks turned to her and looked in her eyes. He thought her eyes were gorgeous.

"Asuka I love you, and no matter what happens to me. I want you to know I will always love you." Trunks said.

Tears started forming in Asuka's eyes.

"Oh Trunks...you don't know how long I been wanting to tell you I love you too. I don't know what will happen to us. I just know I will love you and you always too." Asuka said.

Trunks smiled. He was so relieved to hear that. He leaned into Asuka to kiss her but stopped. He felt it wasn't passionate enough. He wrapped his arm around Asuka and then leaned into her. He kissed her passionately. Asuka returned the kiss. They were kissing for awhile and felt it was heaven. Then Asuka pulled away.

"Trunks...I .. uhh.. I love you so much. I want to show you... I want you to be my first." Asuka said blushing.

Trunks stood there for a moment. It wasn't like he didn't think about it himself, he is a guy after all and at that age. He remember something about what his mom told him that his father Vegeta told her. She told him that when Saiyan's take a mate they take a mate for life. Trunks nodded.

"Asuka I love you too, but I have to tell you something. Saiyan's have a tradition. My mother told me about it not long ago. It was something my father told her before they mated." Trunks said.

Asuka laughed at the mated part. Trunks chuckled a little too.

"I'm sorry Trunks didn't really expect the slight seriousness of this conversation." Asuka said.

Trunks smiled.

"I know. I'm the only one of my kind living on this world. It would honor my father if I took up some Saiyan traditions." Trunks said.

Asuka nodded.

"I agree with your father. I respect that." Asuka said.

"When Saiyan's mate, they are together for life. Its a sacred bond between the two. Even in death." Trunks said.

Asuka smiled.

"Trunks I want you and you only." Asuka said.

She kissed him and he returned the kiss.

"Trunks lets go home... and mate..." Asuka said seductively.

Trunks nodded and scooped her up in his arms and they flew back home.

The next morning, Asuka woke up first. She was laying on Trunks in his bed. Both teens were naked from the night before. Asuka watch Trunks sleep. She thought he was cute when he sleeps. She watched him for awhile. It was still early morning no one else was up. She blushed wondering if anyone heard Trunks and Asuka last night. Then her thoughts were on what happen last night.

_The couple finished there first orgasm together. Both were breath heavy and looking each other in the eyes. Asuka smiled. Trunks return the smile. Trunks laid on his back. Asuka climbed on top of him. She thought what happened was wonderful. It kinda hurt at first but got better the longer it went. They looked at each other in silence for a minute or two. Then Trunks spoke up._

"_Asuka are you ok?" Trunks asked._

_Asuka nodded._

"_Uh why wouldn't I be?" Asuka asked._

"_Well you are not saying anything." Trunks said._

"_I'm enjoying the moment." Asuka said smiling._

_Trunks gave her a kiss. Asuka returned it._

"_That was amazing." Trunks said._

_Asuka smile grew bigger._

"_Well what do you expect from someone so perfect as me." Asuka said._

_Trunks laughed._

"_I wouldn't expect anything less." Trunks said._

_Trunks moved her hair out of her face._

"_You're beautiful Asuka." Trunks said._

_Asuka smiled._

"_Thank you." Asuka said._

_Asuka thought about Trunks's dream he had they didn't talk about it last night._

"_Trunks." Asuka said._

"_Hmm." Trunks said._

"_We didn't talk about what happen this afternoon." Asuka said._

_Trunks look up at the ceiling. He was hoping that he didn't have to talk about it. _

"_I know. We were having such a good time with Touji and Hikari that I didn't want to spoil the mood. Then we took a walk and well you know what happen from there." Trunks said._

_Asuka grinned._

"_Oh I know, but still we should talk about it. You don't seem bothered about dying." Asuka said._

_Trunks sighed._

"_It doesn't. I have been through a lot of things Asuka, I have always thought if it is my time its my time. Though talking with that dream version of Goku I feel has though I have friend watching me always. Even if I do die I don't think I would be alone on the other side. I guess what I'm saying is that if I do die I think I would be back. I have a feeling Goku is up to something." Trunks said._

"_You mean Goku wants you to die for what?" Asuka said._

"_To train me, he died during the Cell Games. I assume he knows what is going on here." Trunks said._

"_Oh, I thought when you are dead your dead." Asuka said._

"_No there is an afterlife. Its hard to explain one day you will understand." Trunks said._

"_Ok, but I don't want you to die." Asuka said._

"_Hey, I don't want to either, I don't want to leave you." Trunks said._

_Asuka smiled at Trunks. Trunks smiled back._

_  
"I would miss you too much." Trunks said quickly._

_Asuka smiled and nodded. She lean in to kiss him._

"_Round 2." Asuka said laughing._

Asuka smiled at what happened afterwards. Though she didn't want Trunks to die, she felt that if he was comfortable with it, she was too. The sun was rising and Trunks was starting to stir. He opened his eyes.

"Morning." Trunks said.

Asuka smiled.

"Morning to you my love." Asuka said.

"What time is it?" Trunks asked.

"7am." Asuka said after she looked at the clock.

"So early, I should go and train a bit then come back for breakfast." Trunks said.

Asuka narrowed her eyes. Trunks was starting to sit up. Asuka was quick to get on top of him. Trunks smiled.

"Oh no mister, you are training with me this morning." Asuka said.

Both of the laughed and passionately kissed each other.

"I love you Asuka." Trunks said.

"I love you Trunks." Asuka.

Both teens went back to "training."

(( I know you probably expected details. I think most of know what is going on in the bedroom. Well both Asuka and Trunks both shared there feelings for one another. Goku giving Trunks a heads up? Adam finally born and growing still. The angels are still a threat! What will happen. Stay tune for the next chapter in Neon Genesis Z, Genesis 23: Trunks Ascends. Please review! Its nice hearing from you. ))


End file.
